Do You Remember Me?
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: Xion. The girl that was never supposed to exist. When Roxas defeated her, all memories of her were destroyed. Or were they? When Riku is plagued by dreams of a girl he doesn't know, how will he react when Yen Sid makes his memories come alive? Sora x Kairi/Roxas x Namine/Riku x Xion Romance/Humor/Action
1. Do You Remember Me?

_**She was gone, she was no longer a Nobody, no longer a person. No one would remember her. As it should be, there was no room for someone like her, who was only a copy made up of broken memories. So...why does he still remember her presence?**_

_**Do You Remember**_** Me?**

* * *

Riku angrily swung his Keyblade at the target, severing the straw dummy's arm. Sora, who stood behind him, whistled as he saw his friends ferocity. He'd seen Riku angry before, and wondered what had brought all this on.

In truth, Riku hated to admit it, he was just cranky from a sleepless night. Every time he closed his eye, it seemed, he saw the face of someone he once knew, but he couldn't remember her name! And it was driving him absolutely insane!

He finished the dummy off by slicing the thing's head clean off the shoulders. He banished his blade and crouched over, breathing deeply from the exercise. Sora came over and tossed a towel over his head, "Wanna talk about it?"

"About what?" Riku asked, wiping the sweat away.

"Whatever's bothering you." Sora said, worriedly, "You've acted strange lately."

Riku groaned, "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Not when it's about my friends. Come one, Riku, what's eating you?"

"That's the thing, Doofus," Riku griped, "I don't know!"

"Then perhaps I can help you?"

The boy whirled around to find Yen Sid standing behind them. The old wizard smiled gently at the keyblade bearers, "What is it that ails you, apprentice?"

Riku looked uncomfortable, "Dreams." He said, "Well...not really dreams, they're more like memories."

Yen Sid stroked his beard, "Describe it to me."

"It's when I was working with Organization XIII." Riku said, guiltily.

"Go on," Sora urged him, "No one's ever gonna blame you for what you did back then."

"Thanks."

"Please continue." Yen Sid said.

"Well there was a girl there. I can't seem to remember her face, or even her name." Riku said.

"Would you like me to have a look?" The old man asked, "I might be able to piece together the fragments."

"If they're really memories." Riku said, "If always feels unreal every time it happens."

Yen Sid stepped forward, bring his hands to the boy's head, "Try to relax. This won't take long."

Riku closed his eye as he felt Yen Sid's power flowing through him, sifting through his mind. His memories formed a girl in the black robe of Organization XIII. Her hair and eyes were the same shade of dark blue. Her face resembled Kairi's but their was a longing in her eyes that set her apart. Her face was hardened by a fierce scowl, almost like she was about to scold someone, as she'd once done to him, "X-Xion?"

"That's right!" Yen Sid yelled, "That's who you're trying to remember!"

"Yes, b-but she died!" Riku protested, "Roxas killed her!"

"Ah," the old man said, stroking his beard again, "But she was created from Sora's memories of Kairi, which is why she resembles her so."

Sora, who had no memory of any of this, gaped at his friends, "So, she was a clone?"

"No, not quite." He said, "She was nothing like Kairi, she was on a whole other level when it came to her personality. Having no memory of who she was when she was born, she was a dark-minded girl."

"You figured all that out just from a few fragments?" Riku asked.

"No longer fragments, Riku," Yen Sid said, tapping the boy's head, "Think of her, see how clearly she appears?"

"Y-yes," Riku said, feeling that the old man was right, he did remember her more clearly now.

"It should also make your day to learn that she is now unconscious in Twilight Town."

"What!"

* * *

She woke feeling strange. Numb almost. And cold!

She sat up feeling the rough ground under her body. She looked down _Ack!_ She didn't have any clothes! Covering herself she backed against the only shelter she could find, an old dumpster, and let the shadows hide her.

_Where am I?_ She thought, _Why am I even here?_ All of her thoughts were jumbled into a mass of confusion, leading her to one question, _Who am I_?

* * *

Riku and Sora flew toward Twilight Town in their gummi ship at top speed. He couldn't believe Yen Sid had done that! After sifting through his mind, he'd used his magic to recreate Xion as a human, and she was capable of wielding a keyblade of all things! For the first time since he'd known the old man, he felt like punching him right right in the face!

"So what's so special aout this girl?" Sora asked.

"Just shut up and fly!" Riku ground out.

"Come on," he whined "give me a little info!"

"I said shut up!" He put on more speed, making Sora nervous.

"I'll get a hold of Cloud, maybe he can find her." He suggested.

"You do that." Riku said, not really paying attention, Roxas was in Twilight Town, if he saw her, he didn't want to think about what might happen. Roxas had become human after everything he'd gone through and now lived happily with Namine, who was Kairi's Nobody for a time. Both could use keyblades. And Xion would be afraid of him, and possibly attack him if given the notion.

"Riku, I have Cloud on the line." Sora handed off the comlink to him, "He asking for a description of the girl."

"Right," he took the com, "Riku here, come back Cloud."

"Cloud here, good to hear from you guys," Cloud said, "What's the prob? Something about a rogue Nobody?"

"She's not a Nobody!" Riku yelled, nearly blasting Cloud's ears off on the other end, "She's now a human girl, thanks to Yen Sid! She looks like Kairi and has dark blue eyes and black hair. We need to find her and keep her safe!"

"Roger that," Cloud said, rubbing his ears, "I'll have Yuffie and Tiffa on the job as well as Roxas-"

"Not Roxas!"

"Jeez!" Cloud groaned, "Give a guy a warning! Okay, I won't send Roxas, but I will send out Axel, he's good, right?"

"They used to be friends, so yeah, but be careful, she's a key bearer."

"Great," Cloud killed the link.

* * *

"Axel, we have a little errand for you." Cloud said.

"Sweet!" Axel jumped up, "I was getting bored."

"Then how about doing some work?" Cid growled.

"The last time you said that, you nearly took my head off with a wrench when that motor blew up." Axel reminded him, "And you said to never touch another piece of machinery again."

"He's right, Cid," Cloud smiled, "Axel we need to find a girl that might be here in Twilight Town. She looks like Kairi except she has black hair and dark blue eyes."

"A girl?" Axel said uncertainly, "Who'd lose a girl?"

"Riku, apparently," Cloud laughed, "Seems she used to be a Nobody like you were, but Riku almost went ballistic when I said that, so she must be pretty important."

"Huh, sounds like its more than that, but okay," Axel said, "I wouldn't want that kid mad at me."

"No kiddin'," Cid said, "I heard that boy shoutin' clear over here and I was hammering on a new motor for the air ship!"

* * *

Aerith was just returning from shopping when she heard a soft sobbing sound. She turned around and found that it was coming from the alley way. "Hello?" She called out, and there was a rustling sound, "Is someone there?" More rustling. She stepped into the alley, not quite sure what to expect. The sobbing got louder as she neared.

It was coming from a dumpster. With two quick steps she rounded the dumpster, and nearly dropped her groceries. Sitting there was a sobbing, shivering girl! The girl looked up at her frightened out of her mind as Aerith crouched down, setting her groceries aside. She took off her coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

The girl flinched at the strange touch, but the woman wrapped her arms around her, soothing the frightened girl, "There, there, dear, its alright." She whispered softly to the girl, stroking her hair as she shivered. The girl calmed herself after a moment, seeing that the woman wasn't a threat. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Name?" The girl asked.

"Yes, that's right dear," she said, "Can you tell me?"

"X-X-Xion." She said, "I-I think my name is Xion."

* * *

**_1: Memories Brought To Life_**

* * *

_**Well, this turned out to be a little more than the short story I was intending it to be. With Xion brought back by Yen Sid, she has no memory except for her name. What's going to happen when Riku arrives?**_

_**Next Time: Who Are You?**_


	2. Who Are You?

_**Xion has been found by Aerith while Cloud sends out a search party for the girl. Riku speeds toward Twilight Town as Sora hangs on for dear life. **_

_**2: Who Are You?** _

* * *

"Riku, slow down!" Sora cried, "We're coming in too fast!"

"To hell with it!" Riku growled, "Ships are replaceable!"

"So's my lunch!" Sora yelled, "But not our lives!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

"Don't be so reckless!"

"I'm not reckless!" Riku blustered, "I'm pissed!"

"Well don't take it out on me!" Sora yelped, then looked ahead, "Look out!"

"_Yow_!" Riku swerved just in time as a large meteor floated by. Riku breathed a sigh of relief and finally decided to slow down, much to his friends great relief. "Okay, Riku, tell what's so important about this girl?"

Riku groaned, "Not gonna let it go, are ya?"

"Not when she's important enough to make you fly like _this_."

"Oh alright, dammit you're annoying!"

"I try," Sora grinned, propping his feet up, "now spill."

"Well, you know she was created from your memories of Kairi, right?" Riku asked while his friend nodded, "While I was with Organization XIII, we became friends, good friends. And I..."

"Go on." Sora said, "I'm not gonna laugh."

"I sorta had a thing for her." Riku muttered, and, of course, Sora started snickering, causing Riku to growl, "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I can't help it," he said, "You kinda just stated the obvious here, Riku."

"Well, sorry!" Riku ground out, "I'm not the type of person for this touchy-feeling crap!"

"This from the guy who had a crush on Kairi?"

"Shut up, or I'll steal her from you!"

"You could try." Sora said confidently.

Riku whirled on him, "I don't want to hear that from a spiky-haired twerp still sporting a v-card!"

"Who said I'm a virgin?" Sora grinned.

"_What_?"

"You heard me." Sora leaned back again and placed his hands behind his head.

"Ohoho no you don't! You ain't gettin' off that easy!" Riku lunged at him, grabbing him by his jacket, "Spill it ya little twerp!"

"Watch where you're going!" Sora cried out.

"Tell me!"

"No!

* * *

Axel was just leaving when Aerith came in with the groceries, and the girl he was about to go look for. "Hey, Cloud?" He yelled, "I found her."

"That was qui- Aerith! How did you-" Cloud gasped when he saw them.

"I take it you know this kid?" She asked, one hand on her hip as the girl hid behind her, "She was shivering behind a dumpster. _Naked and scared out of her mind_!"

"Damn," Axel said, "Wish Riku'd called us earlier."

"What has Riku got to do with any of _this_?" She asked, rounding on him. Axel raised his hands up in a placating gesture, "Now, now."

"Riku called not too long ago about his girl," Cloud explained, crossing his arms, "She seems to be important to him."

"Whose Riku?" The girl asked.

"Ha!" Cid laughed, "This oughta be good!"

"Well," Aerith said, handing off her groceries to Axel, "She's not going anywhere until she's properly clothed," Xion's stomach rumbled loudly, "And fed!" With that said, she bustled her way toward her room with the girl in tow, leaving the men to stare after them.

"You know," Axel said, heading toward the kitchen, "You're a lucky guy Cloud."

"You have no idea." Cloud chuckled.

"Yo, I got an ETA on Sora and Riku!" Cid yelled, "They're coming in fast, and it looks like their ship's outta control!"

"What?" Axel yelled.

"Who's flying?"

"No idea," Cid said, "Sounds like a cat fight on the other end of the com," he turned up the volume so they could hear. And it did sound like a fight. Riku's voice was the loudest as he swore profusely, and Sora was crying out in some sort of pain. The words "let go" and "twerp" most they could make out. Cloud couldn't help laughing, "It sounds like a normal day for them."

"Yeah, and our day's about to get way more interesting." Axel laughed, "I'd like to hear Riku when he has to explain all the commotion to Aerith!"

* * *

The gummi ship came barreling toward Twilight Town, and any who saw the out of control ship ran fro cover as the two pilots were busy trying to kill each other. Thankfully Sora had long ago installed an auto landing block that allowed the ship to slow and land itself perfectly in any suitable spot. Riku and Sora, of course, were too busy to notice this until they felt the impact on the ground as the ship landed

Riku, looking surprised, left off his efforts of pulling Sora's cheeks apart, giving the boy enough time to push him off and make a quick getaway toward the door. "If you wanna see this girl so bad," Sora shouted, "Then ya better leave off my love life for a while!"

"Damn little twerp, " Riku growled, but he had a point. He'd nearly forgotten about her. He picked himself up and followed after him. Sora waited for him at the door, smiling like an idiot. "Don't think this is over," Riku growled, "I want all the details later."

"So you can try out my style?" Sora grinned, "No way!" He dove out the door when Riku made a grab at him, rolling to his feet when he hit the ground. "Gotta do better than that old man!"

"You are _dead_!" Riku tore after him as he raced down the street toward Cloud's townhouse.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

After finding Xion some clothes, Aerith had whipped up a large meal for Xion, who was hungrier than she thought. She ate like a beast. Cloud laughed approvingly, but his wife, of course, tried to teach the girl some table manners. Xion didn't understand it, but she did slow down. Cid laughed and patted her head saying she had a healthy girl's appetite.

They were just finishing up when there was mighty rumpus from outside. The door clattered as someone was slammed against it, and not a moment later Riku and Sora came bumbling in right on top of each other, with Riku trapping Sora in a headlock. Axel almost spewed his drink at the sight of them. Xion, naturally, hid behind Aerith, not sure what to make of these strangers, especially the big one.

Cloud got up and separated them, which wasn't hard to do seeing as they were both worn out. They gave in without much of a fight. Aerith smiled indulgently at them, even as she soothed Xion of her fear.

"Who are they?" Xion asked, peeking out from behind her. Her voice caused Riku's head to snap up in attention, she cringed hiding herself further behind her.

"There's nothing to worry about, dear," she said, then glared at the boys, who snapped to attention under her gaze, "They're friends. And I do believe they've come to take you home. Isn't that right, boys?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sora quavered.

"Of course!" Riku squeaked.

"Home?" Xion asked.

This time it was Riku that answered, "That's right. Your father will want to see you."

"Father?" Everyone, including Sora, asked.

"Yen Sid," Riku clarified, giving Sora a hard look. Sora caught on and nodded vigorously. Everyone else looked confused, especially the girl. She didn't remember having a father, or a mother.

"Well, then," Aerith said, gently coaxing Xion out, "You should probably be on your way if she's his daughter, but I'd like to hear an explanation as to why she was found here."

"Can Sora tell you?" Riku asked, "I should really get her to the ship."

"What?" Sora asked, "You're gonna leave me here?"

"Of course not, nimrod," Riku sighed, "I just want to get her settled, she's probably already been through a lot."

"Oh," Sora said, understanding, "Then you'd better let me drive on the way back."

"Fine, ya big baby."

"Baby nothin'!" Sora yelled, "How many meteors did you nearly crash into?"

"It was just because I was in a hurry!"

"Ha! I'm not explaining anything until you hand over those keys!" Sora ground out, crossing his arms. _Stubborn jackass_, Riku thought, and fished the keys out of his pocket. Sora snatched them up, grinning triumphantly. Then noticed something. Xion, who'd been watching the exchange, was smiling.

* * *

Riku lead the girl to the ship slowly. The shoes she'd been given were far too big for her, and he didn't want her to trip. She's just like I remember her, he thought, looking over her dainty frame. She was shorter than Kairi and Namine were, and though she was as old as he was at eighteen, she was certainly tiny compared to him.

It had taken only a moment to convince her to come with them. Seeing her smile at them when he and Sora were arguing had made his bad day turn upside down. _Hell_, he thought, _that fact that she's alive did that all on its own_. He felt a tug on the back of his shirt, and looked to find her holding onto it, "Something wrong?"

She looked at the ground shyly, "Will I like my father?"

Riku chuckle, "He's a good man. I think you'll get along with him fine. I do."

"You live with him, too?"

"Sure." Riku said.

"Then are you my brother?"

That would caught him off guard, and Riku burst out laughing, causing the girl much confusion. She blushed lightly, feeling like she'd just made a fool of herself.

"No," Riku said, calming down, "No I'm not your brother."

"Then..."

"What?"

"Who are you?" Xion asked.

All of the laughter that had been Riku's eyes left him then. He grew somber, almost sad, as he smiled at her, "I'm a friend, and I intend to protect you."

"Protect me?" She asked, "From what?"

"There's a lot. You hold the power of a Keyblade, though you don't yet know how to use it. Your father and I will teach you." He said, "And maybe some of your memories will return to you."

"Then, I'll remember you? And Father?"

"Maybe." Riku smiled, and continued to the ship.

* * *

_**Well, that's the end of chapter 2. Come on people leave some reviews all ready! **_

_**Next Time: Teach Me**_


	3. Teach Me

_**Xion has been given into Riku and Sora's care. How will Xion begin her new life as the "daughter" of the great master Yen Sid?**_

_**This chapter's gonna be a little fluffy, so sorry folks, but I hope you'll like it. And don't forget to review at the end!**_

_**3:Teach Me**_

* * *

"So," Cloud said, crossing his arms, "What you're saying is this girl was created from your memories of Kairi while Organization XIII kept you in cold sleep?" Sora nodded, knowing that it was all hard to believe. He still didn't understand it himself, and he'd been there when Yen Sid had performed his bit of magic to bring the girl back to life.

"And Yen Sid used his power to bring her back using Riku's memories of her." Sora went on, "From what Riku told me on the way here, she really worked hard to help me escape."

"Yes," Aerith said, "But who was the one that killed her?"

"Roxas."

"What?" Axel asked in disbelief, "Roxas wouldn't hurt anybody now!"

"That was then, Axel," Cloud said soothingly, "We all know that he's changed, thanks to Namine."

"Right," Sora said, "Look, I really don't know all the details, and I don't even think Riku does, because Yen Sid didn't even give him a warning to what he was doing."

"So what's going to happen to her?" Aerith asked, "You can't possibly let her go out on her own!" Aerith had taken a shine to the girl in a maternal way since she'd found her. If there was any chance of taking the girl in, she was ready to volunteer. But Sora just shook his head, "I think that Yen Sid meant to give Riku his friend back."

"But what's going to happen to her?" Aerith insisted.

"Ugh!" Sora groaned, "You don't get it! Riku is in love with her!"

"What!" Aerith yelped.

"Wow," Cloud said, laughing at his wife's reaction.

"Cool," Axel said, "maybe Yen Sid could make a girlfriend for me?"

"Axel!" Aerith shouted angrily.

"What'd I say?" Axel grinned, earning himself a slap that made the other men in the room, including Cloud, cringe.

"Don't worry," Sora said, trying to calm her, "Riku won't do anything to harm her. I've seen the way he talks about her, she's more important to him than his own life. And don't forget that he had to watch her die right in front of him!"

"Okay, okay!" Aerith relented, sitting back with a sigh, "I was just worried about her."

"We've sort of grown attached to the kid." Cloud said, "Didn't really take that long, she's a sweet kid."

"Yeah," Cid piped up, "Made me feel like a grandpa for a little while there."

"Riku has a home here he uses in his off time." Sora told them, "I'm sure that Yen Sid will insist on them spending time together, not only for his sake, but for her's too."

"Why do you say that?" Axel asked.

"Before we left, and Riku never heard this part, so it stays between us," he waited until they all nodded, then went on, "Xion is the same person she was when she was in the organization, but she's been wiped clean, all she knows is her name, everything else she knew is gone. What she likes, what she can do, that's all gone. All that's left is the personality she was born with."

The room was silent for a long time, everyone looked stunned, even Cloud. Axel ran his hand through his hair, "Man, I guess I should be happy I still have my memories."

"I didn't know Yen Sid was that powerful." Cloud muttered.

"No one did." Sora said, "I should get going. Riku probably wants to get her home as soon as possible. Yen Sid said he'd have Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather prepare a room and clothing for her."

Aerith smiled, "If she has those three looking after her, then she'll be spoiled rotten!"

* * *

Riku lead the girl into the ship and showed her around. She marveled at everything he showed her. It was all terribly new for her, sadly, in every way. Riku didn't mind at all. He was very patient with her, even kind, she noticed, when he spoke. She asked many questions, and he would answer with detailed descriptions.

When he was done with the mechanics of the ship, he showed her to the cabins, which were quite large. The ship held four large bedrooms, the two largest being Riku's and Sora's. Riku showed her to Kairi's room, as it was already set up for use, plus she'd left a few articles of clothing on board.

Xion could at least have some better fitting clothes for the trip. Though she was shorter, the two girls were around the same size. "This'll be your room until we get home." He told her, "See if you can find some clothes that'll fit you, and try to get some rest." He turned to leave, but she took hold of his shirt again. He gave her a questioning look.

"I don't wanna be alone." Her eyes started to water, and Riku gulped. How was he supposed to say no to that? "It's not proper for a man to be in the same room as a girl when she's changing." He said, blushing.

"Why?" That threw him.

"Uh...look, I'll just wait out in the hall until you're done alright?" He said, and she released his shirt, still looking sad, "And then you can call me back in when you're dressed, okay?"

"You won't go anywhere?"

"Cross my heart," he said, making the gesture.

"What does that mean?" She asked curiously.

"It means I won't go anywhere." Riku sighed and, seeing that his answer satisfied her, he stepped back into the hall, pulling the door closed. Xion missed him immediately.

Fifteen minutes later Riku knocked on the door, "How's it coming?"

There was no answer. "Xion?" He called out, becoming worried, "Xion, are you alright?" Still no answer. All manners cast aside he opened the door and peeked inside. The girl was nowhere near the closet, but there were clothes strewn all about, including the over-sized clothes Aerith had given her. Riku opened the door further, taking a better look around, and finally spotted what looked like pink bundle on the bed. And there she was, curled on the bed wearing a pink dressing gown and clutching lion cub plush toy.

Riku smiled at what he saw. She looked even smaller like this. Tiny, almost. Then he noticed the toy. It was one of a pair that he and Sora had given Kairi a few years ago. Sora had given her a black lion cub, as he looked like that when he went to the Pride Lands, and Riku, after the joke, had given her a white lion cub, since that's how he looked as a lion. Kairi had stitched their names on the paws. And now Xion was clutching the white cub with his name on its paw.

He blushed as he felt a ridiculous spike of jealousy. _What are you thinking, moron_, he told himself, and reached for the covers to pull them over her. She stirred a little and struggle into the blanket, falling deeper asleep.

He chuckled, "Sweet dreams, princess."

He left her like that, and made his way toward the cockpit to wait on Sora. He still wasn't back yet, as he'd expected, thinking that he must have been made to explain the story time after time.

He sat down in the copilot seat and was just dozing off when he heard footsteps. Sora took his seat beside him, "Where's Xion?"

"Sleeping," Riku said, "I put her in Kairi's room for now."

"Great, we ready then?" Riku nodded, and helped to start-up the ship. "Then let's get your little lady home."

"Yen Sid will probably go right along with the 'father' thing," Riku said, hopefully, "After all, he did bring her back."

"I can tell him for you if you can keep her busy for a bit when we get there." Sora suggested.

"That'd be great." Riku said, smiling at his friend.

"Hey," Sora said, "There's a rare sight, you're smiling!"

"It's been known to happen."

"Not in a long time!" Sora laughed, "Let me get my camera. Kairi will wanna see this!"

"Can it, shrimp!" Riku laughed, shoving him playfully.

Sora laughed and gave up the joke, "Well then why don't you go get some rest? You look beat."

"Sounds like a plan." Riku said, "Can you handle everything?"

"Sure," Sora smiled, "I learned what not to do by watching you!"

"Smart ass!" Riku laughed, swatting him on the back of the head, then staggered toward his bedroom.

* * *

Xion woke up, startled by the rumblings made by the ship. She looked around in confusion for a moment when she remembered where she was. Clutching her lion cub, she threw off the covers and rolled off the bed and let her bare feet touch the floor, letting out a startled squeak at the cold touch on her skin. Then she remembered Riku. She wondered if he was angry with her for taking so long.

She padded softly to the door, opening it only to find that he wasn't there! "Riku?" She called softly. No answer. She opened the door wider, "Riku!" Her call was louder this time, but still there came no answer. Panic started to rise within her as she recalled his words, _I won't go anywhere_, but where was he? He'd promised!

She darted down the hall the way they'd come, looking for any sign of him. But he was nowhere to be seen. She ran faster. The ship shook, unsettling her pace, and she stumbled, catching herself before she hit the floor. A sharp pain shot up her wrist, making her cry out. She raised her hand up to see the scrape there, and a small line of blood trickling down her wrist. She couldn't stop the sob or tears that came with the pain, and the loneliness. So new were these things to her that she didn't know how to handle them.

"Xion?"

The voice startled her. She looked up and saw the very person she'd been looking for! Riku jogged toward where she sat, and knelt beside her. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, "I thought you were asleep." Then he took notice of the fright in her eyes, and the way she was holding up her left wrist, seeing the trickling stream of blood there. "What happened?"

The girl sobbed again and lunged at him, nearly knocking him over with the force. "You were gone!" She sobbed, "You promised to be there and you were gone!" She buried her face in his chest as realization dawned on him. She must have been scared, he thought, cursing himself. He wrapped his arms around the girl's small frame and held her tight until she could calm down.

She still held the toy he'd seen her sleeping with, almost like a safety blanket for a child. Of course she'd be scare, he told himself, even his sleep fogged mind should have been able to see that!

"I'm sorry," he whispered, patting the girl's hair, "I should have been there for you." He rubbed her back soothingly, and she stopped her sobbing for a moment, looking up at him as she felt the warmth from his hands. His heart slammed into his ribs. Her face was flushed from her tears, which still flowed freely from her lovely deep-blue eyes, which were wide with what he decided was curiosity.

"You promised..."

"Yeah, I did," he said, "And I even checked up on you, but you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to wake you." He continued stroking her hair and Xion, finding that she liked it, laid her head back against his chest, closing her eyes, just to enjoy the feeling.

"Let me see you hand," Riku said.

She showed him her scrape, which he took gently in his hands. She winced as a little spike of pain shot back up her arm. "It hurts!"

"Shh, I'm sorry, but I promise to make it better." Riku said, then gathered a small amount of mana into his hands, "_Curaga_!" The spell formed a green glow around her hand. Xion watch in wonder as her wound healed right before her eyes. It was a warm feeling, like his hands were. She liked it, and she was sorry when it was gone, but he was still there, holding her.

"What was that?" Xion asked, smiling.

"That was magic." Riku chuckled, "You could do it, too, if you wanted."

"Will you teach me?" She asked excitedly.

Riku laugh loudly._ From sobbing little girl, to hyperactive child_, he thought, "That will be left to your dad. Now come on." He picked her up in his arms, "Since you don't want to be left alone, you can stay in my room so we can both get some sleep."

Xion wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively as he carried her back down the hall to his room, noticing he'd gone a little red in the face when she did.

They reached his room, which was right across from her's, and he pushed the door open. He walked over to the bed and set her down, "Alright, missy, under the covers." He ordered, and she quickly slid beneath the thick comforter he had. Riku kicked his shoes off, and got on top of the covers, curling himself around her to keep the girl warm, only to bump his nose against the little lion.

"You really like this little guy, huh?" Riku smiled.

Xion nodded shyly, "He has white hair and blue eyes like you."

He smiled at that and kissed her on the fore head, making her blush. "Sleep tight, Xion."

She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling safe as she fell asleep in moments.

* * *

_**Well, things are looking up for this little princess. But how will she take Yen Sid, and he's teachings?**_

_**Next Time: Heartless**_


	4. Heartless

_**Well, 8 reviews in 5 days, not bad, not bad at all! XD Thanks everyone! Big shout out to Smurf21agb, Skyscraper15, coldicyblueeyes, and The Unknowing Herald, thanks a ton!(=^_^=)**_

_**4: Heartless**_

* * *

Sora steered the gummi ship toward Mysterious Tower, but at a slower rate than Riku had chosen. He wondered how he was doing now that he had Xion back. He smiled, there had already been a great deal of improvement, just seeing them together made that clear. It was almost like how he and Kairi were. Well, he thought, almost. They already had an intimate relationship going, which, he could tell, Riku was extremely jealous of.

_Wait til she meets Kair_i, Sora thought,_ I bet they'll be great friends_! But he just mainly wanted to see her. Being stuck with Yen Sid all the time really put a damper on certain things. Riku didn't mind so much, sadly. He didn't have much to go back to on the Destiny Isles, except school, and he hated that. He didn't miss much of that because Yen Sid always made sure to tutor them when they weren't training.

_Truth be told_, Sora thought, _ever since the incident with the Nobodies he's been staying further and further away from everything_. His home in Twilight Town was almost a permanent residence. Even Kairi was starting to worry. If it wasn't for Cloud moving there as well, Sora might have considered moving there to keep him company, but he couldn't just uproot Kairi, or leave her behind. He'd done that enough over the last two years.

(*)

Riku slept well for the first time in weeks, all thanks to an innocent girl. The only way to describe how he felt as he slept was that he was happy. For once, since he started his journey to master his keyblade, he was just plain happy. There was no battle to be fought, no one to save, nothing that could harm his friends or himself. That used to be his happiness. Battle, bloodshed, that was all he knew. Ansem had offered him that once long ago, but it had been a trap in trying to gain control of Kingdom Hearts. It had nearly cost him everything.

It was these thoughts that lead to the nightmare that plagued him.

_He was surrounded by countless black bodies. Sora and Kairi were gone, what remained of them were two small black beings with glowing yellow eyes that reached their claws out to him, biting into his skin as he tried to fight his way through them. But his keyblade shattered, and he was dragged into the mass of creatures. His heart taken from him_.

His eyes snapped open. Riku sprung from the bed, summoning his keyblade. He looked around wildly for the Heartless horde, but there were none. His mind slowly adjusted to reality once more as he realized that it was nothing more than another bad dream. He banished his blade and rubbed his face, finding himself drenched in sweat. _Damn_, he thought, _now I need to shower_.

Then he noticed that there was no noise from the ship, no movement. _Must have landed_, Riku thought. He looked back to the bed and saw that his actions hadn't disturbed Xion at all. She was still soundly asleep under the covers. Hoping she'd stay asleep, he moved toward the wardrobe and chose a set of clean clothes and headed to the bathroom for his shower.

As he let the hot water stream down over him, the memories of the dream came back to him. It had reminded him of when Ansem had taken control of him. All those Heartless dragging him down, further away from those he loved. He'd done terrible things. He nearly destroyed everything, killed Kairi, and caused Sora to become a Heartless for her. And yet they'd forgiven him for it all!

Sometimes he felt blessed because of those two. Heaven only knew how much torment he'd put them through because of his wish for something new besides his little shack on Destiny Island.

He leaned his head a against the shower stall, letting the water scald his toned back. _Sometimes_, Riku thought, _I don't think I deserve all that I have_.

(*)

Xion stretched out, searching for something that wasn't there, again. She sat up, immediately scanning the room for him. He was gone again! Xion rolled out of bed and headed for the door, then heard the sound of water running. She turned around and noticed steam rising up from under a door a few feet from the bed. Is Riku in there, she though. Her answer came a moment later when the door opened, and Riku walked out, a towel over his shoulders.

He was surprised to see her standing there, "Sorry, did I wa-oof!" She tackled him a hug as she wrapped her arms around his middle. He laughed, "Good morning." He patted her hair, "Thought I'd run off again?" She nodded, then smiled, "Riku's mean for leaving me alone." He blinked in surprise, _Did she just make a joke_?

But seeing her smile like that he couldn't help but smile right back, "Yeah, I'm a big meanie!" To prove it he started tickling her sides, causing her to squeal and giggle madly as she squirmed away from him.

"_Riku_!" He heard Sora yell, then he heard the loud clatter of footsteps running down the hall. Sora then burst through his door, "I knew you couldn't keep your- " He was somewhat deflated when he saw them, "Oh... never mind." He grinned in embarrassment, and scratched the back of his head. Xion giggled while Riku just crossed his arms, giving his friend an odd look. "Just _what_ did you think we were doing?" He asked.

"W-well I was coming to get you when I heard her screaming," Sora said, and started backing out of the room as Riku started to advance on him, "And I thought, knowing _you_, that you might have-_yikes_!" Sora jumped just as Riku lunged at him, and shouted, "Buried your beak!" before running back down the hall with Riku right behind him shouting "You dirty-minded porcupine!" leaving Xion giggling madly as the two ran out hurling insults at each other.

"What's a beak?" She wondered aloud before following after them. "Riku! What's a beak?"

"Nyah, now look what you did!" Riku yelled when he heard her, still chasing Sora, "How am I supposed to explain that!"

Sora grinned back over his shoulder, "You'll think of something, _Professor_!" He laughed and ran on ahead, leaving Riku fuming behind him.

* * *

Yen Sid waited patiently for Sora and Riku to disembark with his 'daughter'. He chuckled, admitting that Riku had come up with a good cover story for the girl's benefit. And the ladies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were excited to have a chance to pamper the child. They were already arguing over what color dresses to make for her. He chuckled again,_ They'll be at that all day_!

Suddenly Riku and Sora came barreling out of the gummi ship, tumbling down the steps, apparently trying to strangle each other, as usual. With his larger size, Riku had the obvious advantage, but Sora managed to wriggle out from under him, and sprinted toward the old master. "Mission accomplished!" Sora said, snapping a salute before Riku jumped on him, performing a wrestling move Yen Sid remember as a suplex.

"Boys, please!" Yen Sid laughed, calling them to attention. With a wave of his hand he lifted the two struggling boys up and set them back on their feet, allowing them to brush themselves off. "I trust everything went well?"

"Yes sir," Riku said, "She seems in perfect health, and she's very...confused about the situation. She's lost her memory."

"I see," the old man said, "but where is she?"

Riku looked around, "She was right behind us."

"She's probably nervous about meeting you." Sora piped up.

"That would make sense," Yen Sid said, then looked toward the ship, "Ah! I do believe that's her peaking around the door frame there, isn't it?"

The boys turned around and sure enough, there she was looking at them from the safety of the ship. Riku smiled and waved at her, motioning for her to come down. She shook her head and shrank back inside the ship.

"Seems she's a little afraid of me." The old man laughed, "Riku, would you made coaxing her down here? There's party waiting for her!"

"A party?" Sora asked.

"Yes, a birthday party, and a welcome home party." Yen Sid said, "I thought it would be proper."

"You thought right!" Riku said, and jogged back to the ship.

Xion was waiting for him just inside the door, hunkered down with her knees against her chest. Riku came back in and found her there with a worried look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"He looks scary." She said.

Riku laughed, "I know how he looks, but he's not. I promise," he held out his hand to her, "Come on, birthday girl, we have a celebration to get to."

"Birthday?" Xion said curiously, "What's that?"

"The day you were born," Riku said, "It's celebrated on the same date each year," he smiled as she finally took his hand, "And today is yours." He helped her to her feet, and lead her down the ramp slowly, trying to ease her nervousness. Yen Sid, for his part, smiled as they came closer, giving him a friendlier look. Xion hesitantly smiled back. She gripped Riku's hand tightly. He gave her reassuring squeeze back, smiling down at her when she looked up.

As they reached him, Yen Sid held out his arms to the girl, "Xion, my dear child, welcome home."

"Thank you, F-Father." She was still nervous, and she looked down at the ground, "I-I'm sorry, I don't remember anything."

Yen Sid smiled and took the girl in his arms, "My child, you have nothing to be sorry for. I can't imagine what you must have went through."

_I_ _can_, Riku thought sadly.

Xion, who was beginning to lose her nervousness, smiled and hugged him back. _Riku was right_, she thought,_ he is nice_! A shout of delight came from the castle as three women came out.

"Oh my!" Said the woman in pink, "She's here!"

"Wonderful!" Said the one in green.

"Finally!" Said the one in blue.

"Uh-oh," Riku muttered, smacking his forehead. Xion didn't know what to make of the strange trio as they glided down the steps toward them. They all swarmed around her and hugged the girl tightly. Riku laughed at the distressed look on her face, knowing the three good witches could be a little over bearing. Flora broke away first and called her sisters to order. "Welcome home, deary." She said, "I'm your aunt Flora."

"I'm your aunt Fauna," said the green witch.

"And I'm Merryweather, your third aunt." Said the blue witch.

"P-Pleased to meet you," she bowed.

"Always so polite!" Flora said, obviously playing along for her sake, "She hasn't changed a bit!"

"Oh, but she shouldn't be gallivanting around in her nightie!" Fauna said, then glared at the white-haired boy, "Shame on you, Riku!"

"What?" Riku floundered, "How is this my doing?"

"Don't you have clothes on board for her?" Merryweather asked.

"Just a few things Kairi left," Riku said, "But not much."

"Well," Flora said, calming her green sister down, "we can take care of that."

Merryweather smiled brightly, "What is your favorite color dear?"

"Blue," she said without thinking.

"Lovely!" Merryweather gushed, "Like your eyes?"

"Riku's." She blushed, as did Riku.

The witches chuckled as Merryweather waved her wand over the girl. Xion gave a startled squeak as her gown was replaced with a icy-blue dress with little silver stars embroidered into it, like Yen Sid's hat. She was delighted with her new dress, and noted that it was the same shade as Riku's eyes.

(*)

Xion was thrilled with her party. Yen Sid informed her that she was now seventeen. "Seventeen?" Riku whispered to Yen Sid. "The same age you were when you met her." He whispered back.

"Oh." He smiled, "I guess that works." They smiled as her 'aunts' brought out a birthday cake that was taller than she was. Xion looked delighted. Sora looked hungry, and Riku realized that _he_ actually was. They hadn't eaten anything since they left!

"Blow out the candles." Flora said.

"And make a wish!" Fauna said.

"Wish with your heart." Merryweather added.

Xion puffed up and blew. All the candles went out.

"Time for presents!" Yen Sid announced.

"Presents?" Xion asked.

"Yes, dear," Fauna said, "It's a tradition to give a gift on someone's birthday."

"Wish we'd got you something." Sora said, and Riku nodded. Neither of them had planned for something like _this_.

"That's okay." Xion smiled, "I wasn't expecting this at all!" The three of them laughed as Yen Sid came forward. He was holding a _Star Seeker_ keyblade, "This is my gift to you, Xion. Your first keyblade."

"Its pretty!" She said in wonder.

"You'll need it if you still want to learn magic as Riku said." He said, smiling at the boy as she took the weapon, hefting it, "It'll take time, but you'll get used to the weight."

"Thank you!" She beamed.

"Hmph!" Huffed Flora, "You would give her something dangerous!"

"Well we can't all give her dresses!" Yen Sid blustered.

"She likes stuffed animals." Riku said, causing Sora to snicker, "What?"

"Like a certain white lion named Ri-"

"That's it!" Riku lunged at him, but Sora stuck his foot out and sent him sprawling. "Gettin' a little slow ain'tcha?" Sora taunted while Riku picked himself up with murder in his eyes.

Xion laughed at their antics, but her attention was draw away from them as a small black hand reached through the window, followed by a black body with yellow eyes. Xion screamed, alerting everyone.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled, and noticed the little creature wasn't alone. More of them poured in through the window.

"Shadows!" Riku growled, summoning his _Way of the Dawn_, "Lots of them!"

"Well," Merryweather said, angrily waving her wand at them, "they just ruined the party!" She hurled a small blast of magic at the horde, turning some of them into flowers.

"Let's go!" Riku yelled as Sora summoned _Oathkeeper_, and barreled into the fray. Riku slashed his way toward the window, making short work of the Shadows that got on his way. As he reached it, a larger Neoshadow appeared and clawed his shoulder. Riku reeled back from the pain, swinging blindly at the beast, but the smaller Shadows had converged around him and jumped on him, clawing at his chest. Riku ground his teeth, "_Firaga_!" A whirlwind of flames surrounded him, turning the monsters to ashes, then he turned his attention back to the Neo.

The creature leapt over him and went for Sora, who was waiting for it, pointing his keyblade at it, "_Thundaga_!" A bolt of lightning shot from the end and struck the creature down. Riku slammed the window shut.

"Nice one, twerp!" Riku said, making his way back to his friend. Sora grinned, "Someone's gotta watch your back."

"shouldn't someone help them?" Xion asked worriedly as she watched her two friends fight. She clutched her new keyblade, not entirely sure what to do. Yen Sid placed an arm around her, "Don't worry, dear, they've been in worse situations."

One of the little creatures got passed the boys and made a bee line for them. Xion raised her Star Seeker, ready to bring it down. Riku saw this and flew toward her, using the Aerial Sweep he'd learned with Sora, impaled the Heartless Shadow. Xion dropped her keyblade in surprise when he landed, and he smiled at her, "Told you I'd protect you." She smiled weakly before he did a back-flip back into the fight.

As weak as the Shadows were, there were still lots of them. As the young key masters fought, they soon grew tired, their weapons becoming heavy, and their magic powers depleted. Xion saw this and was about to rush in, but Yen Sid stepped forward, summoning his own _Star_ _Seeker_, "_Enough_!" His voice boomed with power, and the Heartless ceased all movements, "Wretched creatures of shadow, return to nothing!" The master struck the floor with his keyblade, and a blast of energy shot through the room, melting the Shadows into nothing, even the ones that the witches had changed to flowers.

Sora and Riku collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. "Wh-where did those things come from?" Riku gasped.

"Yeah," Sora said, breathing heavily, "I thought they were all gone!"

Xion, who was staring in amazement at her father, was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know," Yen Sid said, his voice still thrumming with power, "but I intend to find out!"

* * *

_**That's chapter 4! Hey they're getting longer!**_

_**Next Time: Big Sister**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	5. Big Sister

_**Just as Xion is getting settled in her new home with her "family" the Heartless make an unexpected appearance. With the help of their master, Riku and Sora manage to fight them off leaving them to question why the Heartless have returned, and, more importantly, who created them. Xion's education starts Now!**_

_**5: Big**** Sister**_

* * *

To say Xion was shaken up after the attack would be an understatement, she was terrified! Her aunts had already cleaned up the mess caused by the shadow monsters while Riku and Sora tended each others injuries. Yen Sid had gone to his room to get in contact with his friend Merlin on the matter of the attack, leaving her to worry.

She wanted her lion cub.

She sat in a chair at the table with her new keyblade in her lap, feeling useless as she watched Riku use the last of his magic to heal the wound on his shoulder, though he didn't have quite enough strength left to heal it completely. Sora had not gone unscathed either. He was using some sort of green gel from a jar and smearing it over his wounds.

"Damn," he winced, "that stings!"

"Potions normally do," Riku said weakly. He was using his keyblade to lean on like a crutch. Xion got up and hurried over to him, helping him to hold himself up. He smiled his thanks at her, and her heart seemed to flutter a little, causing her great confusion. But the wound on his shoulder caused her more concern than anything. It was still bleeding.

"Can't I use magic to make it go away?" She asked him, pointing to his injury. He grimaced, "You don't know how to control mana yet. If you used a spell now, it could backfire and hurt you, maybe even kill you."

"But I want to help!" She insisted.

"C'mon Riku," Sora muttered tiredly, "A simple _Cura_ spell won't hurt."

"She's not-" Riku didn't get the chance to finish before Xion placed her hand over his wound, "Cura!" The effect was instant. All the mana she had burst forth, creating a blue aura that spread throughout the room engulfing the three youngsters. Riku was thoroughly flummoxed as the wounds he'd neglected were closed and healed in a matter of seconds. Even Sora felt the effects of her spell, as all of his injuries that he'd covered with the potions disappeared. Xion felt a surge of elation as her spell did its work, but the effect it had on her were just the opposite.

She staggered under the weight of her friend as the spell depleted her energy. Her vision swam as she fell to her knees. Riku gave a shout which she couldn't make out, but she could see the blind fear on his face as he shouted. She saw her father come into view, kneeling beside her with a concerned look on his face. Pleased as she was about her work, she hoped that they wouldn't be angry with her, and she felt herself smiling as her vision faded.

(*)

"What were you thinking!" Riku yelled toward Sora over the unconscious girl in his arms. Yen Sid placed a hand over the girl's forehead, "She's fine," he said, "but such power from such a simple spell!"

"This is not time to be impressed!" Riku yelled angrily, "She almost killed herself!"

"No, Riku," Yen Sid soothed, "She did not, she merely depleted her mana reserve. That can cause unconsciousness, but it is not life threatening unless you use an offensive spell. For healing magic such as she used, she will merely sleep until morning."

"Thank goodness." Sora sighed, "I'm sorry Riku, I didn't think she'd be that strong!"

Riku sighed himself, and picked the girl up, "Its fine, buddy, I'm just being over protective of her."

"I can understand that," he said, standing, "Do you need help with her?"

"I'm fine," Riku said honestly, "Her spell gave me my energy back."

"Did it indeed?" Yen Sid asked, "I felt it all the way up in my chambers. I have to say that I'm thoroughly impressed with this 'daughter' of mine." He smiled and motioned for Riku to follow him, "Come, I had her room ready for her not long after you left." Riku followed him up the stairs with them girl cradled against his chest, sleeping peacefully.

"I must say, my boy," Yen Sid said as the climbed, "I'm impressed at how you handled yourself in that fight."

"Wasn't enough, though," Riku said, "In the end, you had to help us."

"Don't fret over that, Riku," the old man said, "What kind of master would I be if I let my apprentices get beaten right in front of me?" He chuckled, "And little Xion was worried so much that I thought she might cry. Or join the fight."

"I wouldn't have allowed that." Riku said seriously.

"That," Yen Sid said, "I why she will start her training immediately, tomorrow, when she wakes. She will train with you and Sora."

"But you can't expect her to keep up with us!" Riku cried, "She can't even control her magic!"

"Then where is her keyblade?"

Riku stopped for a moment. He had seen her sitting with it in her lap when they were cleaning up after the battle, but she'd moved to help him, it had gone, she'd banished it!

His master chuckled, "You see? The Star Seeker I gave her has already bonded with her! She will do fine." They reached the top of the stairs and Riku followed him to a room that was right next to his. "This will be her room," he said, "I thought it best to be placed next to yours, seeing as she's already quite attached to you."

"Thank you," Riku said, "Will she ever get her memory back?"

They entered the room. It was a nice, simple room, with a window that, like Riku's, overlooked the garden, and carpeted with small rugs around the room. The bed was a canopy with blue curtains around it. "Riku, I can honestly tell you that she may never regain her memories."

Riku suspected as much, "Then what am I to do?"

"I cannot tell you that for it is something you must decide." Yen Sid said, he moved toward the bed and drew back the covers, "If you find that she is the same girl that you once loved, then you will love her, or perhaps she is different..."

"She's not different," Riku said, placing the girl on the bed, "but I find myself falling all over again. Taking care of her, keeping her safe, maybe even training with her, those things will help her grow into someone better than she once was."

"I agree with you there," he said, drawing the blankets back over her body, "There, she should be fine."

"Wait," Riku said as he started to leave, Yen Sid turned to look at him, "She has a fondness a little stuffed lion I left on the ship."

"Say no more." With a wave of his hand the doll appeared on the bed next to her. Riku hurriedly placed the toy in her arms, which she immediately closed around it.

Yen Sid chuckled, "Such a sweet child."

(*)

Hours later, Yen Sid was back in his room speaking with Merlin in his magic mirror. The two old men spoke of many things that night. The return of the Heartless being their biggest concern.

"I must say, Yen, I am thoroughly stumped." Merlin said, "None of the former Nobodies should have the power to summon these creatures in such numbers, and you should know that you were not the only one who's been attacked."

"Who else has suffered this evening?" Yen Sid asked.

"All the key bearers came under attack," Merlin said.

"All of them?" The old wizard asked in amazement, "Were there any casualties?"

"None yet that we know of." Merlin said to his relief, "Even Kairi defended herself quite well. And young Roxas fought valiantly to protect Namine."

"That is good news." Yen Sid sighed, "But who could be summoning these beasts again? The only other person that I can think of is Xehanort, and he's been gone for ages now."

"I do not know the answer, my friend," Merlin said, "But I suggest you prepare the boys for the worst possible answer at this point. For once, we are fighting completely blind."

"I agree," he said, "I planned to have Kairi come here to help train a new key bearer, and this gives me even more reason now. I will also send for Roxas and Namine. They will be safe here."

"That is a good idea." Merlin concluded, "I will have Leon and his men contact Cloud in the morning. For now it is better to let our champions rest."

"Yes." Yen Sid said, "What of Master Terra?"

"I have not seen him since the defeat of Xehanort." Merlin said sadly, "He was never the same after that war."

* * *

Riku woke to the sound of a gummi ship landing. Startled, jumped out of bed and rushed to his window. Landing beside their _Highwind 5_ was a massive _Falcon Peak_ transport type warship. On its side was a silver wolf head that marked it as Cloud's vessel.

The door to his room burst open as he saw Sora come in out of the corner of his eye. "What the hell's going on out there!"

"Looks like Cloud and his gang are paying a visit." Riku said, "Damn, I'm jealous! Look at that beauty!"

"No kidding!" Sora said from beside him, "Makes our _Highwind_ look like a toy!"

Riku laughed, "Let's not go that far. Come on!" They both head out and down stairs to greet their guests.

(*)

Yen Sid was already in the court yard when the ship landed. Merlin had contacted Cloud and Leon earlier in the morning asking them to transport Kairi, Namine and Roxas to the Mysterious Castle as soon as possible. They also been asked to explain the situation concerning Xion to the three key bearers. Appearantly they were taking that in stride, meaning they couldn't believe it until they saw.

The boys came running out of the castle the same moment the others came down from the ship. Sora let out a whoop as soon as he saw Kairi, who smiled dazzlingly when ran toward her. He scooped her up in his arms, swinging her around as he kissed her lips. Riku smiled at the young couple, thinking it wouldn't be long before they joined Roxas and Namine in married life. Speaking of which, Riku thought. He saw Namine coming down the steps looking just as lovely as ever, but there seemed to be a certain glow about her.

Roxas followed after her, carrying a few bags with him. Riku walked up and gave the blonde girl a hug, "Great to see you, Nami," he smiled, and then took a closer look at her, "You're pregnant?" She laughed out right, a sound that sounded like the soft chime of bells. "You could tell? I'm not that far along yet, I'm not even showing!"

"Oh, yes you are," Roxas said, blushing lightly, "You glow brighter every day!"

"Roxas, you _dog_!" Riku laughed. Sora heard their laughter and came over to congratulate them, all the while holding Kairi's hand.

(*)

Xion groaned as a massive pain started in her head. She rolled over, clutching at her head, trying to block the pain out. She wondered what had caused the pain. Then the events of the previous day came crashing back to her. She sat up gasping when she recalled the Heartless attacking them, only to moan in more pain as the sudden movement worsened her headache.

Again she wondered why she was in such pain. Then there was a knock at the door, the sound more like a huge pounding to her sore skull. She looked toward the door and saw Flora coming in with a tray of food, and a steaming cup that didn't smell very good.

"Ah, good morning, dear," Flora said brightly, to which the girl groaned. Her aunt tutted, "Headache, eh? Well that's what happens when you over use magic." She set the tray on her nightstand, and took the cup, "Here, deary, drink this down."

"It doesn't smell good." Xion complained.

"I know, I know, but it will help with the pain." She promised, "There's a trick to it. Try closing your eyes and holding your nose when you drink it. Then just take it all in one gulp. It helps get passed the taste."

"Okay." She said, taking the cup warily. It was a blue concoction that smelled something like the garbage bin she'd hidden behind once. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut as she pinched her nose. Then she threw the drink back...and almost spat it back out, it was so bitter! She forced herself to swallow it though, in hopes of getting rid of the pain she felt.

"Good girl," Flora said, rubbing her back, "I have to say you're being more mature than either Sora or Riku are when they have to take this."

"R-really?" She asked, trying not to gag.

"Oh, yes, I've had to chase those two down more than once. Riku can be the most difficult because he's bigger than Sora, but that just means he has to drink more." She winked when she said that, causing the girl to laugh, the bitter taste in her mouth forgotten.

"That's better, now eat up and come down stairs," Flora said setting the tray across Xion's lap, "We have guests."

"Is Riku up yet?" She asked, taking a piece of toast off her plate.

"Thinking handsome men so early in the morning," Flora chuckled, "Though I can't say that I blame you."

"Handsome?" She didn't understand that.

"It's what we call men that are pleasing to look at," she explained, "And if you were talking about a woman, then the word would be 'beautiful'."

"And Riku is handsome?" She asked, still eating.

"Well, I think so." Flora laughed, "If I were two hundred years younger, I would diffinetly tell him so, just to see him _blush_!"

"Hmm," Xion sighed, and ate the rest of her meal quickly.

"Oh, you should know that a couple of girls are among the guests. Princess Kairi, and her friend Namine." Flora said as the girl finished her meal.

"Princess?" Xion asked, "What is a princess?"

"A very important young woman," Flora said, taking the tray, "And, in Sora's case, a soon to be wonderful bride." She strolled out the door, leaving Xion to get ready.

"Bride?"

(*)

Xion came down stairs just as Riku lead the others inside. She smiled when she saw him and bounded down the last few steps. Riku smiled and opened his arms for hug as the girl came dashing toward him. She jumped right into his arms, much to the surprise of his friends who'd hardly ever seen him this affectionate to anybody.

"Riku," Kairi said, smiling at the display, "Who's this?"

Blushing, Riku held the girl at arm's length, "This is Xion, the other key bearer you were told about, and Yen Sid's daughter." Xion smiled shyly at the other girl as she came forward. "So you're Xion?" She asked, her sapphire eyes shimmering, "Its nice to finally meet you." She held out her arms to her, and Xion smiled as she stepped into the embrace. Kairi was much taller that the girl, her chin being just above the girl's head.

Now that Riku looked, Xion didn't resemble Kairi as much as he remembered, though when he'd first met her, she looked like a younger version of her. And now that she was seventeen herself, Kairi was now just a little shorter than he was, which matched Sora vry nicely.

"From now on," Kairi said, "you can think of me as a big sister."

"O-Okay," Xion stuttered, not knowing how to respond, and simply blushed.

"Oh, she's just adorable!" Namine cooed, coming forward to give the girl a hug herself. Xion blinked in surprise as Namine was an exact mirror image of Kairi.

"I have two big sisters?"

"If you want." Namine said, squashing her cheek up against Xion's, who giggled at the contact.

"This is wonderful," Yen Sid said, "Having you all here will help her greatly."

"What about the Heartless?" Roxas asked, "Surely we need to think about them?"

"That is why I've called you all here," he said," You will all be training to strengthen yourselves while try to figure out who is behind all of this."

"Me too!" Xion cried excitedly.

"Yes, Poppet, you too," Yen Sid laughed, "Especially since you knocked yourself out trying to use a simple _Cura_ spell." She blushed, causing everyone around her to laugh, except Riku, who looked slightly miffed.

"It's not funny," Riku growled, "She could have hurt herself."

Xion looked down in shame, "I just wanted to help you."

Sora smacked his friend on the shoulder, "Don't be so hard on her!"

"Riku, you brute!" Kairi snapped.

"Be nice!" Roxas said, crossing his arms.

"Jerk," said Namine.

Riku held up his hands, "Sheesh, show a little concern for someone and ya get yer head bitten off!" Xion squirmed out of the group, and hugged him around the waist glaring back at them, "Don't be mean to Riku!"

Sora snickered, "Well, there you have it folks, Riku wins over the little princess."

"Indeed," Yen Sid chuckled. Riku blushed, but was grateful to the girl in some way. No one except Sora usually stood up for him.

"Well, let's get everything put away so we can get started." Riku said, motioning for Roxas to follow him. Roxas, along with Sora, followed after him with what little luggage their was.

"Sora was right," Roxas said, once they were out of ear shot, "You are in love."

"We will not discuss that." Riku said, his voice taking a dangerous edge. Sora snickered again, but said nothing. Roxas wisely kept his mouth shut.

Back down stairs Xion was listening to Kairi and Namine apologize for jumping on Riku as they had, explaining that they meant no harm.

"Really, Xion, its a natural thing between friends," Kairi said, soothing the angered girl. But her interest perked, "What is friends?"

"What are friends." Namine corrected, "Friends are someone close to you. To laugh, and spend time with when you feel alone."

"Riku is my friend!" Xion said, finally getting it.

"And so are we," Kairi said, "But we'll try not to pick on Riku too much when you're around."

"You'll be too busy to even think about that," Yen Sid said, "I was planning to start your training today, and that has not changed."

"Then I can use magic?" Xion asked, smiling.

"Oh, yes, and more, my dear." Yen Sid said, "Come outside, and we will begin."

She started to follow him, but then she remembered something, "Big sisters," she said to Kairi and Namine, "what's a bride?"

"Oh boy." Kairi moaned. Namine giggled, "We have a lot to talk about, honey." She patted the girl on the head as they followed the master outside.

* * *

_**And so begins Xion's education. With the arrival of the other key bearers, and Cloud's crew Riku and Sora will have plenty to keep them busy. And with the addition of Kairi and Namine, Xion will begin to learn more about herself as a human girl, and how to control her new-found magic.**_

_**Next Time: Pride**_

_****__**Don't forget to Review!**_


	6. Pride

_**You guessed it! Today our boys will be fighting in a different world! Xion's training will begin, and she'll find out more about the world around her. BTW, the more you review, the more I write! Keep 'em coming people XD!**_

_**6: Pride**_

* * *

Xion looked at the target in front of her, focusing all her attention on the center. She raised her keyblade and shouted, "_Thundara_!" The bolt of lightning that shot out nearly knocked her off her feet, and the force caused her aim to go off. The bolt shot off into the void around the castle, missing the target completely. Xion growled in frustration. "Damn!"

Riku hooted, "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"From you!" She snapped getting back to her feet, taking aim once more. Riku, who'd been leaning against a straw dummy while she practiced, stepped forward, placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "Striking out in anger will get you nowhere."

"But I've been at this for two days now!" Xion whinned, "I can't even get close to the target!" She blushed as she looked up at him. Riku had foregone his own training to oversee her as she tried to control her power. Riku chuckled. That first day had been a real fiasco.

_Flashback_...

_"Now Xion," Yen Sid said, "The spell I'm about to instruct you in is a lightning spell, very dangerous if you get it wrong-"_

_"Hold it!" Riku yelled, "After yesterday, you want her to try a destructive spell?"_

_"Riku," the old man said, placing his hands on his hips, "If you'd let me finish, please?"_

_Sora elbowed him in the ribs, snickering as Riku glared at him. "Fine, just be careful." Riku muttered._

_"As I was saying, it would be disastrous if you got the spell wrong, so we will first work on focusing your mana."_

_"Yes sir!" Xion said eagerly._

_"Right then,"Yen Sid said, motioning for everyone to step back, "hold out your hands." Xion did so, "Now, remember the surge you felt when you tried the Cura spell, in the body there is a reservoir of mana, much like the blood stream throughout the body." He explained, "Close you eyes and feel it running through you as a warmth, like the touch of a hand."_

_Xion smiled as she remembered the feeling of Riku's hand on her's as he'd healed her wound on the ship. That warmth flowed through her hands and into her fingertips. "Good," Yen Sid said, "Now utter the spell, Thundara, very softly, and try to create a small charge between your hands."_

_"Thundara," she murmured._

_What happened next was something not even Yen Sid expected. The charge she created was large, and exploded outward. _

_End Flashback_...

Riku would never forget the look on his master's face as he tried to douse his smoldering beard. Xion had been so embarrassed that she'd been close to tears. If Kairi and Namine hadn't comforted the girl, she probably would have cried her eyes out. Even Yen Sid had laughed it off, saying she was just a little rough around the edges.

Seeing her now, Riku had to agree. Using her keyblade as a medium, the power of her spells was more focused, and easier to control, now, with her small frame, she was having trouble aiming her spells.

"Try this," Riku said, "hold the blade close to your hip, and keep a hand further up the blade, just not too close to the tip. Use both arms to brace for the spell, using the upper hand to aim as well." He then demonstrated, summoning his keyblade, and showing her how to hold it.

She tried it, holding on to her _Star_ _Seeker_ tightly, taking aim once again, "_Thundara_!" This time the bolt shot out, braced by her arms, blowing her back slightly, but her aim wasn't thrown off as badly. The bolt struck the target, blasting off a small piece near the outer rings. Xion beamed, "I did it!" She jumped up in joy and threw her arms around Riku's neck.

Blushing, Riku returned the hug. She'd really come a long way in just two days. She matured mentally thanks to Kairi and Namine. She understood great deal more than she had before, but she was still ignorant to many things. Riku's feelings being one of them. But he didn't mind that so much. She was happy now, and that mattered to him more than anything. Though that added up to a _lot_ of cold showers.

(*)

Leon was checking Falcon Peak's Heartless monitor for the second time that morning, not believing what he was seeing. "Damn," he muttered, "Yuffie! Get the boys, we got an outbreak in the Pride Lands!"

"How many?" The ninja asked, coming up beside him.

"A lot," Leon growled, "More than I can count! I'm getting Donald and Goofy on the line, we'll need them with Sora, Roxas, and Riku."

"Right," Yuffie said, "The girl's aren't gonna like this."

"I know, and neither will the boys," Leon said, "Roxas is more worried about Namine than ever since the morning sickness started."

(*)

The only one who seemed happy to be heading out was Riku, who seemed eager to fight again. The Pride Lands really let him let his inner beast out. He grinned, seeing as they would all be beasts soon. Donald and Goofy had arrived soon after the call had gone out in a speedy _Falcon_ _4_, a slick ride compared to their old _Highwind_ _3_. Goofy and Donald came out and greeted their old friends warmly, introducing themselves politely to Xion.

"Gorsh," Goofy said, "These keyblade kids are poppin' up all over the place."

"Aw, don't be stupid," Donald quacked, "She's Yen Sid's daughter!" Donald reminded him, elbowing him in the stomach, since he was too short to reach his ribs.

"A-hyuk! I forgot." Goofy laughed. Xion laughed at the pair, finding that she liked them, even if they were a talking dog and duck. _The world sure is strange_, she thought, bringing her attention to Roxas and Namine.

Roxas was hugging her lightly, careful not squeeze her too hard, then knelt in front of her to press his lips against her stomach, which brought a laugh from her as Kairi cooed at them. Xion didn't understand the gesture, but Namine blushed at the contact and rubbed her stomach, which was starting to grow a little. Kairi and Sora were even more...confusing.

Sora was hugging her just as Roxas had done to Namine, but instead of her belly, he pressed his lips right against Kairi's. For some reason watching the act made her blush, making her feel uncomfortable. This lip thing made absolutely no sense to her.

Namine giggled when she saw her watching her friends, and walked over, "Thinking about giving Riku a good luck kiss?"

"Kiss?" Xion said curiously.

"What Sora and Kairi are doing." She explained, "It's a show of affection."

It looks icky." Xion said.

"I know how it looks, but its nothing like that." Namine said, "But if you uncomfortable with a kiss on the lips, then how about his cheek?" She pointed to her face, "I garantee he'd like that."

"Really?" Xion asked skeptically.

She nodded, smiling, "Most definitely!" She giggled as the girl strode toward the unsuspecting boy, not feeling sorry for him at all. Kairi and Sora, of course, had heard everything, and both girls grinned at each other, while Sora waited with open eyes

Riku, who was talking to Leon and Yuffie, hadn't heard the exchange, was surprised when he felt a familiar tugging on his shirt tail. Xion was standing right beside him, her face red as a cherry. "Xion?" Riku said, "What's wrong?"

"I-I wanted to wish you l-luck," Xion stuttered, causing Riku a little worry. When was about to ask what the matter was again, she stretched up on her toes, and pecked him on the cheek. It took a moment for Riku to register what had happened, that was until his face heated up, and he heard the uproarious laughter of his friends. Looking over at them he saw that Sora was rolling on the ground in laughter while the girls leaned against each other for support while they laughed, and even Roxas had doubled over.

Xion was blushing madly, of course, after her little good luck charm. Riku was no better. It was the last thing he was expecting from her. _Well_, he thought, _only one thing to do, and she'll probably hate me afterwards_. Smiling, he stepped forward and took a very surprised Xion in his arms and brought his lips down on her's, very softly brushing his lips against them in a brief kiss.

Xion's eyes went wide at the contact, feeling like she'd just been hit with a lightning spell. As Riku's lips left her's, Xion felt a small pang of loss. He set her back on her feet, holding her steady as her legs wobbled a little as he smiled at her, "I appreciate the gesture." Then he released her completely to join Donald and Goofy on the ship.

Needless to say, the two remaining couples were no longer laughing, and Xion was very confused.

(*)

"I can't believe you did that!" Sora said some time later. Roxas was in agreement. The whole thing was truly meant as a joke toward Riku's control of his feelings for the girl, but it well and truly backfired when he'd kissed her. Donald had teased him mercilessly of course, but he'd expected that. Donald could never resist a jibe.

"Can we drop it, please?" Riku asked, hoping to forget it for the time being, "We're about to be turned into animals as soon as we step off the ship."

"Do you want us along?" Donald asked from the pilot's seat.

"No thanks, Donald," Riku said, "All three of us turn into lions, so I think you guys can relax on the ship this time."

"You're not getting off that easy!" Roxas laughed, "Come on Riku, what made you do that? You realize she has no romantic experience, and she's probably confused as all get out now!"

"Don't remind me." He mutted.

"Then why-"

"I don't know!" Riku shouted, causing Donald to yank back on the controls, "Sorry, Donald," Riku said, "Look, you both know how I feel about her," they nodded, "And I'm trying to be patient, but that was going too far for my control!" Riku hung his head dejectedly.

Sora patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure Kairi and Namine will set her on the right path."

"Now I'm _really_ worried." Riku moaned as they neared the Pride Lands.

(*)

Xion sat in the parlor of the castle as Namine tried her hand at knitting while Fauna coached her. After the boys had left, she found that she couldn't concentrate on her training. Seeing this, Yen Sid had decided to give the girls the day off. Now here she sat, still thinking about what Riku had done. Her lips still burned from the action.

Namine had suggested a kiss on the cheek as charm for luck, but that he had taken her lips right afterward had shocked her greatly. But it hadn't been an unpleasant feeling at all, in fact she was sorry that it had stopped.

Kairi sat down beside her, "A penny for your thoughts."

Xion's blush at her words told all that she needed to know, "Thinking about Riku?" She blushed brighter and the girl beside her laughed, "Thought so. So what's eating you?"

"I...I don't really know." Xion confessed.

Kiari smiled, "Liked it that much, huh?"

Blushing brighter, she nodded. Kairi wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Well, then you should try it again. Since Riku started it, he shouldn't really mind."

Xion muttered, "But I don't understand why he did it."

_I'm sure he'll tell you that himself_, Kairi thought, "Probably because he wanted to. Didn't you go through with it because that's what _you_ wanted?"

"I just wanted him to come back safe," Xion said, "He'll be fighting those monsters again. He got hurt last time, and I couldn't do anything."

"You like him a lot, huh?" Namine asked from where she was knitting.

"Yes, he is a good person." Xion declared, hold up her fists. Namine laughed, "I said the same thing when I first met Roxas. Now look at us." She showed her the simple silver ring on her left hand, "I was so surprised when he said he wanted to share his life with me, I nearly fainted!"

"Share his life?" Xion said, "How does he share his life?"

"It's a figure of speech," Kairi said, rubbing her shoulders, "I explained what a bride was, and that when a man and woman get married they spend their lives together. It's sometimes called sharing a life."

"I think I understand," Xion said.

"Don't worry," Namine said, "If he kissed you once, he will kiss you again." She stitched another thread of yarn into the blanket she was knitting, "He likes you, too."

Xion blushed again, but said nothing as she drew her knees up to her chest. _Riku_, she thought,_ please come back. I miss you_.

* * *

"Can you smell anything?" Sora asked. Riku placed his snout to the ground, sniffing lightly. There was a trace of the Heartless there, but it was old, and there was something else. "I have something, but I can't make it out. The Heartless were here, but its and old scent." Roxas leaned down the take a wiff, "Yeah, but I can't tell how old."

"We should find Simba," Sora said, his tail twitching, "He'll know what's going on better than anyone."

"Right," Riku said, then turned toward Pride Rock, "Let's go. I suddenly feel like sinking my teeth into something." The three young lions, one white, and two black, charged ahead.

(*)

Simba smelled them before he saw them, and the young lion king hurriedly bounded down to meet his friends. Sora saw him first as the large lion playfully pounced on him, rolling him on his back as he batted at him, "Sora! Man am I glad to see you!"

"You too Simba!" Sora laughed, rolling back to his feet, "We heard that there might be Heartless in the area, so we came to hunt them down."

"No Heartless," Simba said, much to the younger lions' surprise, "But there have been many strange looking lions in the area. Their leader is stranger still."

"Strange how?" Riku asked.

Simba regarded the white lion cub, "Riku, you've grown quite a bit."

"Thanks."

"They look grey, and have strange markings on theirs chests." Simba explained, "And the have the smell of death around them, like they themselves aren't alive."

"What do their markings look like?" Roxas asked.

"Like the red and black markings some of the Hearless had on their chests." Simba said, causing Roxas's eyes to widen, "Only it was silver and white instead of red and black."

"Dusks!" Roxas growled, "They're the basic form of all Nobodies!"

"In animal form?" Sora asked.

"Anything's possible." Riku said.

"What about their leader then?" Roxas asked.

"He's an old white lion that I've never seen before." He said, "He reminds me of Scar, but he reeks of madness."

"Then he's behind the trouble?" Riku asked.

"I would say so." Simba said.

"Then," Riku said with a deadly lion's grin, "what do you say we hunt him and his Dusk pride down, and send him packing?"

(*)

The four lions, with Simba in the lead, tracked the Dusk pride into the badlands. The old elephant graveyard seemed to be their lair. Riku always hated it there. It reminded him of all the darkness that had taken control of him more than once.

"I don't like this place." Roxas growled, voicing Riku's thoughts, "It gives me the creeps."

"I don't have a lot of good memories of it either." Simba said, "I was nearly killed here twice by the same pack of hyenas."

"Then let's not try for a third time," Sora said, "Besides, you were a cub both times, now you're all grown up, and you have the three of us along."

"And I've seen the three of you fight," Simba laughed, "You're no slouches."

"Sora can be." Riku said.

"Hey!" This caused all of them to laugh.

Riku grinned at his friend, who was fuming, and was about to apologize when something moved to his left, and a low rumbling growl eminated fro the throat of a large, grey lion on the cliff just above them.

It leapt, roaring as it bared its fangs at them.

"Ambush!" Riku roared, and leapt toward the descending Dusk lion. The two met in a tangle of teeth and claws as Riku was knocked back down by the force of the enemies leap.

Sora was the first to act in his friends defence. The black lion cub jump at the Dusk and rammed into it with all his might, sending it rolling off his friend. Riku scrambled to his feet and tore after the attacker. He got a hold on the creature's neck, giving Sora a chance to rip into the Dusk himself, going for the throat. The monster lion howled in pain, but was soon slienced as Roxas and Simba joined the kill.

With four of them they made short work of the Dusk, it's body melting into shadow, leaving nothing behind.

Riku shook himself, coming down from his battle high. "That was easy enough."

"I agree," Simba said, "It was no fun at all."

More growls could be heard, setting Sora's mane on end, "I think we may have a few more playmates in a few minutes!" Then the path was filled with shadow portals, each one releasing another Dusk lion. Riku growled and bared his fangs once more as his friends stood by his side. Simba let out a massive roar and launched himself at the nearest foe.

Riku charge after him with Sora and Roxas close behind him. With his claws out he shredded into the first Dusk he hit, killing it in one strike. Sora rammed his head into the side of the nearest Dusk and sent it sprawling as Roxas leapt over him and pounced over him to clamp down on its throat. Sora then raked his claws out at another that tried to pounce on him.

One of the monsters managed to pin Riku down, and bit down on his shoulder. Enraged from the pain, he roared out, "Thundaga!" The spell blasted the Dusk into nothing, and struck several more as the lightning bolts arched around the white lion, giving him the apearance of a thunder beast. Sora saw this and attacked with spells of his own, as did Roxas.

Simba let out a mighty blast from his roar, the shock wave sending the Dusk lions rolling, giving him a chance to rip into them. Roxas let an icy blast of energy, freezing the lions which then shattered under his claws. Sora let vicious gouts of flames that incinerated any and all the got in his way.

Riku's lightning finished off the last of the Dusks in one final blast, sending them to the shadows. Riku roared in vitory, giving himself over to the primal side of himself. His friends joined him, filling the path with their thunderous roars.

* * *

"Master," Xemnas said, "our pride has been destroyed."

"We have no more Dusks." Ansem said.

Both lions had brown fur, and silver manes, their eyes a deep golden color. The lion in front of them stare down at the four roaring lions that had destroy all his minions. The white one intrigued him. He still had traces of his last Nobody inside of him. _Yes_, he thought, _he will make an excellent Heartless once I'm through with him_. "It matters not." He said, "There are replacements. We will lie low here for a little longer."

"As you wish, Master Xehanort." Both lions intoned.

* * *

Goofy and Donald were waiting anxiously for their friends' return. "We should have gone with them!" Donald quacked, "All this waitin' around is pissin' me off!"

"They said that they could handle this on their own, Donald." Goofy said, "Face it, we're just not as strong as they are now."

"Ah phooey!" Donald threw his staff out the door, leaving a trail of magic sparks in its wake, and then there came a startled _ow_ from outside the ship. Taken by surprise, Goofy and Donald rushed toward the door, only to find a very unfortunate Sora rubbing his head where the staff had hit him. All three young lions were cover in the sparks the staff gave off, and all three looked slightly annoyed, especially Sora, "Well that's a fine how do you do!" He growled at Donald, who hung his head in apology, "Sorry, Sora!"

Shaking his head the lion stepped on the ramp, and into the ship, followed by his friends. Where they immediately found that something was wrong.

"Uh, guys?" Riku said, looking at his paws, "Why aren't we changing back?"

(*)

"I can't believe we're stuck like this!" Roxas whinned, "I'm probably gonna scare Namine to death!"

"Come on," Sora said, "It's not that bad." Sora had curled up for a nap while they were flying. Riku didn't think there was anything good about it. What Xion was afraid of him?

"Riku will probably get a cuddle from Xion," Sora yawned, "The way she carries around that doll of Kairi's, there's no way she'd pass up the chance to cuddle the real thing!"

"Dear God," Riku growled, "Anything but that!" He covered his face with his paws.

"There's no way I can see Namine like this!" Roxas yowled, "It might be bad for the baby!"

"We'll just have to warn them before they see us." Sora said, "Donald and Goofy can handle that."

"Count on us," Goofy said, then glared at Donald, "Besides if someone hadn't lost their temper again, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Ah shut up!" Donald quacked.

"Thanks Goofy." Riku said, then curled to take his own nap before they got back home.

(*)

"They're back!" Xion cried when she saw the ship, startling Kairi away from the book she was reading. Namine giggled, "So eager to see Riku again." Xion paid little attention and simply said "Yes!" as she ran outside just as the ship landed.

Laughing, the two girls followed their oblivious friend.

They were met by Goofy and Donald, who wouldn't allow Xion on the ship, much to the girl's annoyance. "Come one, let me see Riku!" She whinned as Goofy blocked her, "Now hold on there, little lady! They ain't themselves now!"

"What do you mean they're not themselves?" Kairi asked.

"Well," Goofy said, "Me and Donald were waitin' on the ship, couple of hours passed by and Donald got mad from being left behind. Then he tossed his staff out the door, and it hit Sora right on the head just as everybody was comin' back."

"Donald," Namine scolded, "That wasn't very nice!"

"That ain't the half of it," Goofy went on, "Some of the magic in the staff discharged on the boys, now they're stuck in their lion forms."

"Riku is a big kitty?" Xion asked, her eyes dancing.

Kairi snickered, "Sora's the only one taking it well, isn't he?"

"Yup," he said, "Riku and Roxas were afraid of scaring Xion and Namine."

"Oh, my dear Roxas!" Namine gushed, "Come out of there right now, you big_ fraidy cats_!" There was a collective growl from inside the ship as the boys heard her demand. A moment later, three young lions marched out of the ship. Out of the three, Riku looked the most imposing because, as always, he was bigger than either Sora and Roxas, looking more like an adult lion than they did, even with his thin mane.

Xion squealed and rushed toward him. "Oh no!" Riku moaned as the girl tackled him once again. Sora snickered as the girl proceeded to scratch behind his ears, "I told you that's what would happen!"

"Can it, you runt!" Riku growled, then, to his eternal embarrassment, he started to purr. Sora howled with laughter, touching off Roxas's laughter as well as Kairi and Namine. Then the girl's got a devilish look in their eyes. They both knelt in front of their lion-boys and started scratching them behind the ears like Riku was getting. And too their utter delight, both boys melted under the assault, purring loudly.

Riku groaned,_ I'm never going to hear the end of this_! But the smile on Xion's face as she stroked his fur was so radiant that he couldn't help but feel just a little happy. Seeing this made him practically throw every last ounce of pride he had left out the proverbial window.

* * *

**_Oh now how could I pass that up?! XD That's chapter 6, and don't forget to review!_**

**_Next Time: Dancing With The Princesses _**


	7. Dancing With The Princesses

_**With the pride of Dusks taken care of, the master reveals himself, but what is his plan? Meanwhile, Xion's training continues, but with her feelings for Riku in a whirlwind, and his on feelings almost boiling over, how will the two progress?**_

_**Sorry for the wait!**_

_**Warning: There's a Lemon in this chapter!**_

_**Riku: Finally!**_

_**Ryoshi: Not for you!**_

_**Riku: But I'm the Star!**_

_**Ryoshi: In your dreams!**_

_**7: Dancing With The **__**Princesses**_

* * *

It had been a week since they'd fought in the Pride Lands, and now Riku found himself tossing and turning on his bed restlessly. Since he'd changed back into a human, courtesy of Yen Sid, Xion had avoided him, as he'd feared she would. Every time he looked at her now she blushed furiously and turned away. She wouldn't even speak to him at the breakfast table.

Kairi had told him that she just needed to sort out her feelings. Namine agreed, as she had been confided in by the girl as her 'big sister' for the mixed feelings she was experiencing.

Riku groaned and punched his pillow in frustration and plopped back down on the bed._ Maybe this wasn't worth the kiss_, Riku thought.

Then was a timid knock at his door, startling him. "Yes?" The door opened and Xion stepped in. Riku sat up in surprise. She was the last person he expected. Xion herself looked like she was a little more than nervous. "Riku, I'd like to speak with you if that's alright?"

"More than alright," Riku said, "I haven't spoken to you in so long that I've missed that voice of yours." It was the truth. Xion's voice sounded like a sweet chime of bells to him. Xion blushed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to avoid you."

"I should be the one apologizing," Riku said, rolling out of bed, "I was out of line when I kissed you like that."

"No!" She surprised herself, and him, with her sudden shout, "I-I mean I'm the one who kissed you first!"

Riku smiled and started toward her. Xion fidgeted nervously, "And I didn't dislike what you did." That stopped him in his tracks, "Then why did you distance yourself?"

"I wasn't sure how to say what I want to say." Xion said miserably, and Riku started moving again, coming closer. "Just tell me." Riku said softly, "I won't laugh."

"I'm afraid you'll be angry with me." She said, backing against the door, closing it in the process. He was just a few feet away now, and she blushed furiously at what she was about to say. Then he was standing in front of her, his warmth radiating through his bed robes, his eyes gleaming with a silvery tint to them, "I could never be angry with you, Xion."

The way he was smiling made her feel warm and tingly inside. She couldn't help but believe him. She looked down at her feet so he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks, "Please do it again." Riku's ears perked, she'd spoken so softly that he thought he might have misheard her, "C-Could you repeat that?"

Xion blushed brighter, "Please kiss me again!"

There was no mistake that time, and Riku didn't hesitate in pulling the embarrassed girl into his arms. He gave her a moment to resist, wanting to see if she truly wanted the kiss this time. But she made no move to stop him and brought his lips down on her's in a gentle kiss. Xion again felt electrified by the kiss and found herself molding her own lips to his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer, feeling that he _needed_ to be closer. He let out a little moan when he felt her pull and deepened the kiss, staggering her. She shivered lightly, and he broke away. Xion was breathing a little harder from the kissing, as was Riku, though he was a little better off than she was, who wasn't used to kisses.

"Satisfied?" Riku smirked, noting the slightly dazed look on her face. Xion nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet. The tingly feeling she'd felt from before had spread through her whole body. He smiled wider, "What to do it again?" She blushed and nodded, stretching out to meet his lips.

She shivered again, her knees buckling a little. Riku scooped her up in his arms and brought her over to the bed where he sat down with her in his lap without breaking the kiss.

Xion brought her hands up and caressed his cheek, then let them reach up to tangle in his hair. His hands roamed up and down her slender back, pressing her body closer to his.

The girl in his arms felt like she was on fire. Riku's kiss was driving her toward something that started in the pit of her stomach that spread up into her chest, filling her with a sort..._longing_, that was the only word she could think of. A longing for something she felt was missing from her.

Riku, unfortunately, felt something as well. His self-control was slipping rapidly, and his desire for the girl he loved was driving him toward a line that she was not ready for him to cross yet.

He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away. Xion opened her eyes in confusion, still wanting to continue. Riku smiled down at her, her innocence painfully clear. And so, embarrassingly, was his desire.

"It's time for you to get back to bed," Riku said gently.

"But I-" He silenced her with a quick peck.

"Sorry, Sweetness, but you need your rest, and so do I," Riku said, "Or I'll turn into a monster." He made what he hoped was a scary face. She giggled; his face was ridiculous. "You're no monster!" She laughed, but then he put on a serious face. This did frighten her. Normally, Riku could only smile when he was with her, but this was something different.

"I can be, Xion." Riku said seriously, "If you wish to stay and continue, I may lose control and hurt you. I don't want that." Riku set her on her feet, looking somber, "Now go on, and I'll see you in the morning."

Still smiling slightly, Xion kissed his cheek and started toward the door. Once it was closed Riku immediately stood and hurried over to his bathroom too _cool_ _off_.

(*)

Xion returned to her room slowly, smiling to herself that she'd actually kissed him. It felt wonderful, better than the first time, when she'd only wished him luck on his mission. And now she could face him again. Kairi was right, she did like kissing him, a lot! She hugged herself, smiling like a little girl, and giggled as she remembered the way he'd held her.

All his warmth seemed to have been centered on her. It made her wish she could have stayed with him, like she had on the ship with him curled around her again. _But what did he mean when he said he was turning into a monster_, she asked herself. She decided she would ask either Namine or Kairi in the morning. It was already well past midnight as she passed by Sora's room. To her surprise there was still light coming from the room. The door was slightly open, the small space providing a small window.

Xion ignored it for the moment, and would have continued to do so had she not heard a low moan from the room that most definitely did not belong to Sora. Curious as always, she couldn't resist taking a small peak.

(*)

Sora's lips were locked around Kairi's, oblivious to all around them as they explored each other's bodies. Kairi's hands roamed over his broad chest and shoulders, marveling at how well-rounded he'd become during his training. The hardened and chiseled features of her boyfriend made her want him even more, now. It had been some time, she noted, that they had enjoyed each other this way.

"Kairi," he whispered, "You know we'll have to keep quiet."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want Yen Sid getting angry." Kairi said, not really caring. Then she moaned as he cupped her breast through her nightgown, glad that she hadn't worn a bra tonight. Sora had already shed the robes he normally slept in when he'd found Kairi at his door in her pretty pink gown, and he was just as eager as she was to consummate their relationship once more. Now he was naked except for his boxers, and he felt that she, too, had just a little too many clothes on.

The thin cords that held the gown on her shoulders were soon drawn down as he kissed his way down her chest. She moaned as he made his way down, and yelped when he nipped at her collar-bone. She wanted to hold him there, but he made her lower her arms so the gown could fall and pool around her feet. The cool air in the room gave her goosebumps, she soon felt the warmth of Sora's body as he lifted her into his arms.

While he held her she pulled him in for another kiss as he laid her down on the pillows of his bed. His tongue swirled around hers, making her dizzy with anticipation. He trailed his lips down her neck sending little waves of pleasure rippling through her. "Oh Sora, she sighed, "That feels so nice."

He grinned mischievously and nipped at her breast, causing her to gasp in shock, then moan as he pulled it into his mouth. She writhed under him, pressing herself against his lips, begging for more. He encircled the hardened bud with is tongue, giving it a little pull with his teeth and letting it slip out. Kairi moaned louder under this assault on her, making him grin widely, "Sure you can keep quiet?"

"Sora," she said in warning, "If you don't take me now, then I swear I'll bring the entire castle do-_AH_!" Sora slipped his hand under her panties, stroking her already wet core. Kairi moaned even louder than, and Sora had to silence her with his lips, allowing her to moan and scream as much as she wanted as he continued his work.

"You _sneak_!" Kairi moaned against his lips. Sora grinned at that, "Didn't want the castle coming down on me." He slid a finger inside of her and she bucked against him as he withdrew. "Please!" She gasped, "It's been too long!"

Sora would have laughed if he wasn't just as in need as she was, so instead he snapped her panties right off. "Hey!" Kairi squealed, "I liked those!"

"You'll get over it." He grinned, pushing down his boxers. Kairi smiled, knowing he was right, and eyed him hungrily as he lowered himself to her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and moaned as he slid into her, filling the emptiness she'd felt. Her eyes rolled back a little as she sighed in relief. "Mmm, Sora!"

"Kairi, you're so tight!" Sora ground out, "I don't think I'll last long like this!"

"Then don't," she said, and moved her hips against him. He hissed and brought his mouth crashing back to hers in a savage kiss that had her toes curling as he started moving. His thrusts were wild as he pounded her, throwing every once of pent-up passion he had at her. Kairi tried to keep quiet, but that was impossible now as her sultry moans filled the room. So she pushed against his chest, making him stop for moment in confusion as she rolled to her stomach.

"This way," she panted, looking back at him, "I won't make too much noise." He smiled back and reentered her from behind. Kairi immediately bit down on the nearest pillow as he continued his earlier pace. He groaned as the new position applied a different pressure. Kairi resisted the urge to smirk, seeing that he couldn't control his voice either. But then she couldn't blame him either, because she was feeling it more so than he was. His grunts and groans were matching hers almost exactly.

She felt him begin to twitch the same time she felt herself coming closer to her edge._ It won't be long now_, she thought, and thrust herself back to meet him as he plunged into her. Then he brought his right hand down to rub the hardened bud between her legs. After one small touch she felt herself shatter as she release an almost animal-like scream into the pillow she was biting as she climaxed.

Sora bit down hard on his lip as he tried to keep the roar in his throat in as he felt her tighten around him as he pumped into her, seeking his on climax. She clamped him again as he burst inside her, drawing another muffled scream from her as well as a loud growl from him as he kept his volume down.

Kairi collapsed as the waves of pleasure died down, reaching for him as he laid next to her and pulled her lover into her arms.

"That was well worth the wait," he sighed.

"It was," she giggled, "but let's not wait that long next time."

"Agreed." He pulled her in for a kiss, and neither of them noticed the frantic pounding of footsteps in the hall.

(*)

Xion was blushing madly but she couldn't explain to herself why. _What was that_, she thought frantically, finally reaching her room and locking herself inside. Her heart was racing from what she'd just seen. She wanted to know why. Why was she thinking so much about it?

She staggered over to the bed and plopped down, letting some of the heat she was feeling leave her. Her legs felt like they were made of jelly. She didn't know how long she'd stood and watched them, but she just couldn't look away!

Riku's face flashed across her mind, sending more pins and needles throughout her body. _Why am I thinking about him now_?

(*)

Namine sat down to breakfast the next morning with a ravenous hunger. Fauna smiled as she loaded her plate, "The little one's getting hungry, isn't he?" Namine blushed, but smiled all the same. It was true, she was eating more since she'd found out about the pregnancy. Truer still was that she was delighted by it. The thought of her having a child had seemed like a dream not so long ago. As a Nobody, she'd been unable to have children, but thanks to Merlin and Yen Sid, she could enjoy the full extent of human life.

And Roxas had been a true blessing to her. He and Sora were slightly alike in their personalities, but, when compared, Roxas was the more mature out of the two. They were both just as caring and outgoing as the other, but Roxas always seemed to use his head more. But seeing Kairi and Sora together made her wonder when he would propose as well.

She was brought out of her thoughts, though, by Xion, who was staggering down the steps looking more worn out than she'd ever seen her. She had dark circles under her eyes, which were slightly red from lack of sleep. "Goodness," Namine said, "what happened to you?"

"I couldn't sleep." She said simply, and sat down. Fauna poured her some coffee and set it in front of her. Xion, though she didn't like the brew, was grateful for it this time, or she might fall asleep in her breakfast.

"Is something to do with a certain silver-hair boy?" Namine asked sweetly. Xion shook her head, glancing at Fauna. Namine, taking note of the redness of her cheeks, took the hint. They'd discuss it later.

"Where are the boys anyway?" Fauna asked, "They should have been down by now."

"Riku's outside with Roxas." Namine said, then giggled, "He looked kinda _jazzed_ _up_ about something." She cast a glance at Xion, who didn't catch the meaning. Namine pouted, _She's no fun to tease_!

"Yes," Fauna said, "Love can do that to a young man."

"Love?" Xion perked up, "What is that?"

Fauna laughed, "I keep forgetting how much you need to learn." Xion blushed and turned back to her food, while Fauna came over and patted her back in comfort, "There, dear, I didn't mean to tease you."

"So...What is love?"

Fauna thought for a moment, "The only way I can think of to describe it is as a bond between two hearts."

Namine sighed, "It's more than that."

"More?" Xion asked, finally waking up.

"Yes," Namine said, "The bond that forms from love is stronger than any spell. Look and Sora and Kairi." Xion blushed at the mention of those two. Namine smiled, she'd have to find out why. "When they were younger, Sora gave up his heart to save Kairi's life, and became a Heartless. Then Kairi gave her heart to him, not literally," she said, seeing Xion's questioning look, "Her kindness, her _love_ for that boy brought him back."

"But what is it!" Xion cried, truly wanting to know now.

"It's something you feel here," she placed her hand over her heart, "Sort of like a little fire burning, warm and fluttering. When you're around someone you love, that's how you feel."

Xion's eyes widened. _I've felt like that before_, she thought, _when I was with_...

Xion shook herself, "What do people do when they're in love?"

"Lot's of things," she said, "go on dates, buy things for each other, or, in my case, get married, and have-"

"Namine!" Fauna cried, looking scandalized.

Namine burst out laughing, "I was going to say '_children_', Fauna!"

"Oh!" She said, looking relieved, "Alright then."

"How do you have children?" Xion asked.

"Well, you start by-"

"_Namine_!"

(*)

Riku and Sora were sparing with wooden swords when Goofy's _Falcon 4_ came in for a landing. Riku, taken by surprise, ended up with sore shoulder from a misplaced swing from Roxas. To further both boys' surprise, Goofy was the only one piloting. Donald was usually with him when they went out, and his absence made them worried. But as Goofy came down from the ship, he had his trademark smile on his face, and he was all doled up for some sort of party!

"Hey, fellas!"

"Goofy!" Riku yelled back, "Where's Donald?"

"At the castle!" Goofy laughed, producing an envelope with the royal seal on it, "Tonight is the annual ball where the princesses come to dance! And the king and queen have Kairi and the key bearers!"

"Sweet!" Roxas beamed, "Namine will love this!"

"It's just what we need, too" Riku said, smiling at the thought of Xion dancing with him, "I'll have to teach her." Then realized he'd said it aloud when Roxas started laughing, "Aw shut up!"

"What's all the excitement about?" They turned to see Yen Sid coming down the steps. The boys grinned and showed him the invitation, "We're all going to the castle!"

(*)

"So you watched them the whole time?" Namine asked, then burst out laughing when the girl nodded. Xion blushed, feeling that she should have kept her mouth shut for once. She'd spoken about Sora and Kairi the first chance she'd gotten when Fauna had left them alone long enough.

"Well," she giggled, "such behavior is natural between couples. Even Roxas and I. It how we have children, too," she said, answering her earlier question.

"So it's normal for them to do that?"

"Yes, and you, too, if you find the right man." Namine said, finally coming down from her laughter.

"Riku, too?"

"You'd have to ask him about that." She said.

Xion blushed even brighter, "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Namine asked, "Afraid he'll say he's had a girl before?"

_Yes_, Xion thought, _that's exactly what I'm afraid of_! Though she didn't say this aloud, Riku had played very..._disturbing_ roll in her dreams last night that had mirrored Sora and Kairi's passion. She didn't know how to tell anyone that!

Namine smiled at her, "You love him, don't you?"

Xion sputtered, causing Namine to whoop with laughter again just as Riku came barreling in looking excited, "Guess what girls? We're going to the Disney Castle Ball!"

Namine squealed with delight, waking up a pair of teens that were still sleeping off their late night _work out_.

* * *

_At the castle that evening_...

Upon arrival to the castle the girls were welcomed by the queen herself, and ushered off to be properly dressed. The boys were helped by Yen Sid, the old master casting a spell over their clothes, turning them to robes that resembled robes Riku had once seen Aladdin wear, except these didn't have the huge hat, and matched their colors to their taste, Riku's being black and silver, Sora's was red and black, while Roxas was draped in black and white. Needless to say, Riku felt ridiculous.

"Do we really have to dress like this?" he complained.

"Yes," Yen Sid said, leaving no room for argument, "Now we will wait to be announced."

"I hope no one laughs," Roxas said.

"No one," Yen Sid said, "Laughs at a key master."

"If you say so," Riku said, though, he had to admit that they did look the part of masters now. Like Yen Sid's robes, Riku's had swirling silver around his shoulders in the shape of lightning bolts, making him look...well meaner than he already did. Sora didn't look all that bad, as the red in his robes were blood red. Roxas didn't mind his so much. But the feeling of ridiculousness was still there.

"Don't worry," Roxas said, "Our ladies will still love us."

"Yeah!" Sora said, punching Riku lightly on the shoulder, to which he sighed, "Mine doesn't even know what love is."

"She'll learn," Sora said, turning him toward the door, "Come on, we need to meet them before our announcement."

(*)

"Xion, dear, you look radiant!" Minnie cried upon seeing the girl, "I just knew that dress would be the one!" Xion blushed, something she was doing a lot of lately, at the queen's praise. The dress was black, and went down to her ankles, though it left her shoulder area bare, and a small part of her back, which made her feel rather exposed, but seeing as Kairi and Namine were dressed in similar dresses, though different colors, she felt a little more confident.

"She's right, honey," Namine said, "Riku will be speechless!"

"And that's good?" Xion asked.

"Most definitely!" Kairi said, "It takes only the most beautiful women to shut him up!"

"Then you three will probably kill him," Minnie giggled, "You all look so lovely!"

Then there came a knock at the door, "Ladies the boys are waiting!" It was Yen Sid's voice. Xion suddenly felt nervous about being seen by Riku, so, naturally, she hid behind Namine as the doors opened. Namine giggled, but allowed it for the time being. Yen Sid stood before them, a smile glowing on his face as he took in their appearance. "My dears, you look stunning!" He said, then noticed Xion, "My daughter, come out. Surely there is nothing to be ashamed of?"

Xion, at her father's reassuring tone, stepped out from behind her friend. She smiled, blushing slightly as he complimented her once more. Behind him, the boys stood in awe of the them, Riku being the one that caught her attention the quickest. Her breath hitched as she took him in. He looked...handsome, she supposed, but she didn't know any other word that could describe him.

The black robes were a stark contrast to his pale eyes and hair, the lightning bolts brought out the silver in his eyes. His hair, which usually hung down to shoulders was pulled back into a pony-tail. Those eyes that she liked so much were wide with something she couldn't recognize. Surprise? _No_, she thought, _I've seen that before. This is something more_. Whatever it was, it was making her feel something akin to what she felt when he'd kissed her again.

A small smile was pulling at his lips as his eyes locked with hers. Riku stepped toward her, raising his hand for her's, which she let him take, a smile curving her lips.

Riku smiled fully now. The small girl he'd found in Twilight Town was gone, replaced by a radiant beauty of a woman of the likes he'd only ever dreamed of. Her face was lightly powdered with make-up, and her lips painted a lovely light shade of red. The blush on her cheeks made her look all the more beautiful than she already was.

"Xion," Riku whispered, "You look amazing!"

"Y-you too." She said.

"Well well," Namine said, "What lovely couple you make!"

For once, Riku didn't raise to being baited, simply smiling down at the girl in front of him, "Shut up Namine." Then he offered Xion his arm, which she took tentatively, and lead her toward the ball room entrance to be announced.

"I believe that young master Riku has finally met his match," Yen Sid said happily, with Queen Minnie nodding beside him. Sora smiled, happy for his best friend, then smiled at his lady, "Shall we?" Kairi smiled a took his arm.

* * *

Goofy smiled out at the crowd as he saw who was the first behind the door. "Ahem," Goofy coughed, getting their attention, "Presenting Key Master Riku Way Of The Dawn, and his companion Lady Xion Sid, daughter of Master Yen Sid!"

The applause roared as the pair stepped through the door, followed by an "_OH_" of surprise as they appeared. King Mickey smiled at his young friend, and the lady beside him. She was lovely, and matched him well. In light of the recent events, the return of the Heartless, and lower level Nobodies, it was nice to see that the key bearers were living happily in these times of uncertainty.

The diminutive king stepped down from his throne, holding his hands out to the boy, now a young man, and embraced him in friendship, "It's good to see you, my friend."

"Your Highness," Riku said, returning the king's embrace, "It's always good to see you."

"Who's your lovely friend?" Mickey asked, eyeing the young lady, "I'd heard old Yen Sid had a daughter, but I've never had the pleasure."

"H-hello, s-sir," Xion stuttered, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Please," the king said, "call me Mickey, as the key bearers bow to no one." She smiled as he held his small arms out to hug her as well. Riku was absolutely beaming at the king's acceptance of her as Goofy soon announced Sora and Kairi to the guests, and then Roxas and Namine, who received many congratulations as the female guests immediately zeroed in on her condition. Yen Sid came last, commanding nothing but the utmost respect from all.

The king greeted his old friend warmly, shaking his hand and smiled as his wife joined him. "Welcome one and all!" Mickey said to the guests, "It is a pleasure to be able to host this ball with all of you able to attend in these troubled times!" Many a cheer went up as he spoke, "And I'm thankful that we are all safe and sound, thanks to the abilities of our fine key bearers, whom we honor here tonight!" A great roar of applause went up at his final words as the key bearers, Riku, Sora, and Roxas, bowed to the princesses.

"Now," Mickey said, smiling, "let the ball begin!"

(*)

Xion, as the king's last words went out, was swept into Riku's arms as the dancing began. "Riku!" She hissed, "I don't know how to dance!" Riku just smiled at her, making her feel warm inside, "Don't worry, I can." Riku lead her around the dance floor in a whirling dance as the music played. All around them couples were whirling, too. Even Sora and Kairi were dancing, both looking happier than she'd ever seen them.

She spotted Namine and Roxas dancing at a slower pace, taking into account her pregnancy, but she looked just as happy as she always did when she was with her husband. Xion smiled, and turned back to her partner, beaming at him. Riku then brought her closer in his arms, slowing them to a halt on the dance floor.

Though she'd been having fun while dancing with him, she like this just as well. But there was something she need to get off her chest.

"Riku, can we go somewhere and talk?"

Riku blinked in surprise, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, in fact everything seems so right that I think I must be dreaming."

"Well," Riku said, leading her toward the balcony, "if I'm dreaming, then I never want to wake up." They stepped out in the evening air. Xion shivered as the cool air washed over her shoulders. Riku placed an arm around her shoulders, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well," she blushed, "did you know me before I lost my memories?"

This surprised him even more, "Well yes, yes I did."

"Have I changed?"

"No," Riku said truthfully, "Not at all. Xion where's all this coming from?"

She pressed her lips together, not knowing how to proceed, trembling a little, which Riku felt. "Xion?"

"Did you love me?" She blurted, immediately covering her mouth in embarrassment. Riku blushed brightly, never expecting something like this from her, and he didn't know she'd learned the meaning. Xion, seeing as he didn't answer her, turned away, trying to head back to the party...only to be pulled back by him. Her eyes went wide as she was pulled into his arms.

"R-Riku?"

"I loved you then as I love you now, Xion!" Riku whispered harshly, "I never stopped!"

"Oh Riku!" She flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, "I love you, too!"

"I'm happy to hear that. I don't think I could have held these feelings back for much longer," Riku laughed, stroking her hair, "I've wanted to tell you since day one, but your memories were gone."

"I'm happy, though," she said, "I got to fall in love with you, and I have so many friends now. I've learned so much, and everyone's so nice!"

"I have to say I'm happy, too, even though it was all forgotten," Riku said, "These new memories will always be with us now."

"Riku," Xion said, "will we be like Sora and Kairi?"

"Huh?"

"Well," she blushed, "I-I saw them in th-the middle of something, and Namine said that it was normal for couples to d-d-do things li-like...making love!" Riku sputtered as a brilliant blush raced across his face. Xion, taken by surprise by his reaction, couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up inside her and giggled madly at the look on his face.

I don't believe those two, Riku thought, shaking his head at the thought of Sora and Kairi being spied on by the most unlikely person imaginable. That person was still giggling away in his arms. He smiled wickedly, "We could start right now, if you like?" Xion stopped her laughing right there. His tone was too serious for her not to.

"Here?" She cried, "But it's cold and we'd have to take our clothes off!" The dismay on her face was so obvious that he couldn't stand it, and burst out laughing, much to her annoyance. "Riku, you jerk!" She smacked his chest, earning her a hurt look. She ignored it, turning her face away from his. Riku, having felt he'd teased her enough, kissed her on the cheek lightly.

Her anger vanished with that.

She blushed lightly, and stretched out to kiss his lips. He returned her kiss, gently trailing his hands up her bare back, causing her to shiver. He broke apart from her, smiling, "We'll make love in our own time. There's no hurry."

"Okay," she pulled him down for another kiss. Just as their lips met, a scream erupted from the ball room. Riku's head snapped up, knowing the scream to be Namine's, "Something's wrong, come on!"

* * *

The ball room had become a battle ground. Riku saw his friends fighting a number of Neo Shadows, and Dusks, trying to keep them away from Kairi and Namine while the king fought to keep Minnie safe. Yen Sid had his hands full, because a number of the monsters had attacked him, not allowing him to cast a single spell, but they weren't the only fighters.

Beast had joined the fray, clawing at the Heartless with his great paws, while Aladdin brought his sword around in deadly arcs protecting their princesses. Riku howled a battle cry as he called forth his key blade, not noticing that Xion had summoned her's as well, and barreled into the fight.

He leapt into a large group of the Shadows and brought the tip of his blade against the floor, "_Thundaga_!" The lightning spell created deadly dome around him, and bubbled out to engulf his enemies. The Neo Shadows burst as the lightning struck them, but more came. Riku spun out, slicing his way through another wave of Shadows.

Xion, he finally noticed, was doing well. She swung her _Star Seeker_ in wide, destructive arcs as her magic shot out, freezing and burning her way through anything unfortunate enough to get in her way. He smiled proudly, seeing how far she'd come in such a short time. Now he could focus on the battle. Now he could let go, and not hold back!

He summoned a second key blade. His first key blade,_ Soul Eater_.

_Soul Eater_was a blade similar to_ Way of The Dawn_, seeing as it had been made from the _Soul Eater_. Neither blade ever left him, they had become a part of him in a way. Along with something he'd rather forget.

_Getting a little too excited, aren't we Riku_, Ansem asked him. Riku growled and brought his blades crashing down on a Dusk, _Keep out of my head you stupid Nobody! You're nothing but a remnant_!

Riku spun in a deadly circle, the _Thundaga_ spell whirling around him like a tornado. In some moments, he seemed to fly as the battle progressed, his friends sometimes joining him, fighting back to back like they had in the war against the organization. Once he caught Xion's eye, the two smiling at each other, and Riku couldn't think he'd ever love anyone more than he loved her in that moment.

he brought his blades down one last time as the last Neo Shadow was destroyed, while Roxas took out the remaining Dusks with ease. A large portal appeared in the center of the room, and three figures stepped out. Two he recognized immediately. One was his own Nobody, Ansem. Beside him, his near mirror image, Xemnas. Riku couldn't believe it, _they should have been destroyed,_ he thought frantically.

The final figure, the one leading them, was an old man, bald, and eyes as yellow as his teeth. He grinned madly, looking directly at Riku.

"Xehanort!" Yen Sid yelled, "What pit did you crawl from!"

"Master Yen," the man ground out, his voice like nails on a chalk board, "It's been too long, hasn't it?" Yen Sid scowled at him, "What have you come here for?"

The mad man grinned, "I came here for him," he pointed directly at Riku, "of course."

* * *

_**Xehanort has revealed himself, and has marked his target. What does he want with Riku, and how will the young key master deal with him, and his inner Nobody. How will Xion aid him?**_

_**Next Time: Darkness Take Me!**_

_**Please Read and Review! This was my longest chapter yet XD!**_


	8. Darkness Take Me!

_**Now we get to the main villain in the story. But what does he want with Riku? Will the battle reveal his plans?**_

_**8: Darkness Take Me!**_

* * *

Riku blinked in surprise. _Me_, he thought, _what does he want with me_? He didn't have time to dwell on it. The two Nobodies advanced on him, the other Ansem drawing _Seeker of Darkness_. Riku stepped back. _This is no copy,_ he thought,_ only Ansem and I can summon that weapon_! This was a pseudo version of a key blade, and every bit as powerful as one, too.

_Yes_, Ansem said in his mind, _but this clone is weak, and so is the other one._

_Shut up_, Riku shouted mentally,_ I don't need your help_!

_You will when the old one comes for you_, Ansem said smugly. Riku would have told him to shove it, but Sora and Roxas jumped to his sides, their key blades ready. "We got your back, Riku!" Roxas said, his two key blades ready.

"He won't lay a finger on you!" Sora said. Riku smiled, "Thanks guys, I can handle Ansem, but Xemnas is something else. Think you can take him?"

"No sweat!" Roxas leapt toward Xemnas, slashing the two blades in a deadly arc. Xemnas drew his sword, stopping the blades just as Sora darted in, casting an ice spell that sent a shard of ice right at his ribs. The Nobody parried the blow, sending his own ice spell out.

Riku was so focused on their battle he nearly failed to notice Ansem coming for him. His double-ended weapon whirling around him as he attacked, Riku barley managed to block the strike. He parried the weapon, and lunged at his attacker, swing his blades in great arcs of destruction as he let magic flow into them as he fought.

He spotted Yen Sid and Xion to the side, the old man holding the girl back as she tried to join the fight, for which he was grateful. Clone or not, this new Ansem was going to be more trouble than he wanted. No, he thought, I can beat him. He's not as strong as the original.

His blades clashed with the pole connecting his weapons, breaking it in half, and Ansem whirled around, letting one of the blades slice across Riku's back. He hadn't expected that, and the pain sent him reeling. Ansem then used the shadows to repair the weapon, and came at him again.

_Fool, you will die at this rate! Let me take control_, Ansem yelled, but Riku ignored him, trying to focus on the fight. He lashed out with a _Thundaga_ spell as he brought _Soul_ _Eater_ across the clone's torso. He growled and staggered back, and Riku took the opportunity. Leaping high, he brought both his key blades down as the clone raised his weapon up to defend. But it wasn't enough. Again the pole snapped, and the blades hit their mark, slashing the clone from both shoulders to both hips in the shape of an X.

The Asnem clone dropped to his knees, his body beginning toe melt into shadows. Nobodies never left anything behind when they died, Riku remembered, they just faded into nothing. _Isn't that what you were afraid of_, Ansem asked,_ Fading away without accomplishing anything_?

_Shut up_! Riku screamed mentally. Then he heard Xion scream. He turned only to find himself in the blade of a sword, and looking right into Xehanort's sickly yellow eyes, and his crazed smile, "Oh yes, you will make a wonderful Heartless!" Riku looked down at his chest in shock. It wasn't a sword he was impaled on but a key blade, and the area around it was glowing with a faint blue light.

_Oh god_, Riku thought, _not that_!

"Riku!" His eyes looked to find Sora barreling toward him, his key blade raised for a strike, but Xehanort sent him flying with a wave of his hand into a the oncoming Roxas. His eyes started to fail him then, and he sought out Xion and Yen Sid. The old master's face was a mask of rage and horror as he watched, trying to keep Xion back from the two of them, which Riku was grateful for.

_Well_, Ansem asked, _what's it going to be_?

_You win_, Riku said, "Take care of her if I don't come back." He directed this straight at his master, and spoke the words he'd always dreaded, "Darkness take me."

(*)

Xion cried out as she watched Riku's body begin to disappear. He was turning into shadows like the man he'd beaten. Xehanort was surprised by this, as were Sora and Roxas. _This shouldn't be happening_, Sora thought, _he's not a Nobody_!

"Aren't you forgetting someone!" Xemnas roared, and slashed at him, Sora, rolling away just in time and pointing his key blade, "_Firaga_!" The blast of flames that shot out engulfed the clone, who screamed in pain, ending him from the fight. Rage was filling every fiber of Sora's body, and he felt himself going over to his own darkness, until he noticed that Riku wasn't disappearing, he was changing!

"No, Riku," Sora shouted desperately running forward again, "Please don't!" But it was too late. Riku was gone, and in his place was the man who had ruled his life for well over a year. Ansem.

He looked straight at Xehanort and smiled, "Hello Father."

"Wretched creature!" Xehanort growled, "Give me the boy's heart!"

"Now why would I do that?" Ansem asked, and stepped back off of the key blade, "Besides that, if Riku becomes a Heartless, who am I supposed to argue with?"

"Ungrateful son!" The old man yelled and lunged, "Return to the shadows!"

His key blade came up against _Seeker of the Darkness_, "I think not." Ansem pushed the old man back, sending him several feet away, and leapt into the air, the double headed weapon twirling around him like a cyclone. Xehanort saw this and summoned more Neo Shadows, sending the creatures at him to slow down his advance. Ansem cut through them like they were nothing.

"I will never give you Riku's heart," Ansem said evenly, "Because now his heart is also my heart, thanks to him closing the _Doors of Darkness_, and being shut inside."

"I could free you!" Xehanort yelled, "I could release you from that prison, and you would be in control of that body!"

"I think not," Ansem said, still advancing, "If Riku were to become a Heartless, then so would I."

"Impossible, you're a Nobody!"

"Who now has a human heart," Ansem said simply, "Which makes me just as human as Riku." Ansem lunged at him again, ignoring the remaining Heartless, and spun just as Xehanort brought his key blade up to defend himself and knocked him clear through one of the windows.

Sora and Roxas, who had been all but useless, looked on in shock as the old key master was sent packing, then at the man they didn't know whether to call a friend or a foe. Then there the Heartless to deal with, which were all converging on the dark-skinned man, who looked utterly bored by them. "Oh, please," he muttered, and waved his hand once, "Begone!"

The Heartless were struck with a powerful blast of energy that turned them to dust. Ansem cracked his neck, "Well, that was fun," he said, "but hardly much of a workout."

"Ansem!" Sora yelled, getting to his feet.

"Yes?" He answered calmly.

"Let Riku go right now!" Roxas yelled, "Or else" The two boys heft their key blades, to which Ansem laughed, "You would risk harming your friend? I do not think so."

"I've fought you before," Sora said angrily, "I'll do it again!" He took a step forward, "Stop!"

The shout startled even Ansem, who'd been intent on the two boys. He turned toward the voice, and felt a small, warm body slam into his. Xion buried her face in his cloak, "Don't hurt him! He's Riku!"

"Xion, get away from him!" Roxas yelled, "He's dangerous!"

"No!"

"Let go!" Ansem said coldly, "I have no intention of being shut away again!" He shoved at the girl, trying to dislodge her, but she held on tight. "Give him back!" She cried, "Give Riku back to me!" Ansem stopped pushing.

"Girl," he growled, "you realize that he and I are the same person now. I _am_ Riku!"

"No you're not!" Xion yelled, "You're nothing like him!"

"And how is that?" Ansem asked angrily, "Did he ever tell you of how he _called_ for me? How he nearly killed everyone in this room? He actually succeeded in killing his two closest friends!" He pointed directly at Sora and Kairi.

"He wouldn't do that!" Namine yelled, "You made him!"

"_Wrong_." Ansem laughed, "I never made him go to Maleficent, or come to me in the first place! He had all the darkness in his heart that he needed!"

"You are wrong, dark one," Yen Sid intoned, "He has trained with me for over two years now, and he has control over his darkness."

"Then why did he merge with me?" Ansem asked, "Answer me that old man!"

"Give Riku back!" Xion yelled, angrily, and Ansem felt a surge of manna around him as Xion cried, "_Give. Him. BACK_!" Xion's power shot out of her like a blue lightning bolt, hitting Ansem square in the abdomen. Xion fell back on her backside after the initial shock of the blast, not knowing what she'd just done. Ansem felt no pain from the attack, but he knew the damage had been done.

"You little wench," Ansem said, "Fine, but you'll always have to worry about me taking control."

_But you still lost to her_, Riku told him,_ just like I did_.

_Shut up you buffoon_, he snapped, then smiled, _but I can see why you love her so much. She's radiant_. And with that Ansem's form wavered, melting away to let Riku fall to the floor.

"You have no idea," Riku coughed, then looked at the girl sitting in front of him, "Hey, I'm back."

* * *

Xehanort drifted through the emptiness of space, contemplating his next move. That blasted Ansem was going to be a problem for him, he knew, and there was no getting around that. And then there was that Sora boy. He'd noticed something dark about him as well. Almost like a Heartless. He smiled, there was much work to be done before he could make another move.

It was clear that his little Shadows were enough to handle the key masters. But then again, he had so much more to throw at them, and he would relish in watching them break!

"Terra?"

A man resembling Xemnas appeared beside him, "Yes Master?"

"Gather all the hearts that you can," he instructed, "I wish to build an army!"

* * *

_**Okay, I know this chapter was shorter than most of the others. Chock it up to writer's block -_- **_

_**Any way thanks again to all who reviewed the last chapter, and I promise to do better with the next one. The more Reviews I get the more motivated I become!**_

_**Next Time: Twilight Date Night**_


	9. Twilight Date Night

_**Me:Well folks, I'm back in service after posting a new story!**_

_**Riku: It's about time!**_

_**Me: Aw shut up you lazy bum!**_

_**Riku: Don't get me mixed up with Sora!**_

_**Sora: Hey!**_

_**Kairi: Guys? Can we get on with the story?**_

_**9: Twilight Date**** Night**_

* * *

One week after the events at Disney Castle, Riku was back to full strength, and training harder than ever before. Sora and Roxas were doing their best to keep up with him. Both of them had felt helpless when Xehanort had attacked, and even more so when Riku had given himself back over to Ansem. Roxas trained harder than he'd ever thought possible. With Namine's pregnancy progressing to the third month, he wasn't about to let up when he was about to become a father.

Sora just felt plain useless all around.

Nothing could have prepared him for the humiliation of the fight with Xehanort. He hadn't even landed a hit, what was worse, he'd been used to take out Roxas in the process.

Riku just didn't want to hand himself over to Ansem ever again. But more than that, he wanted to take Xehanort down for nearly stealing his heart away from him, and putting Xion through such an ordeal, especially after they'd finally admitted their feelings for each other. But he hadn't had the time to give himself over into their relationship for all the training he was putting himself through.

Xion didn't mind at all, but she didn't really understand all the details of being a couple came with. She was just happy to have him back. But it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to show her how he felt, more than anything.

He and Sora were sarring against each other while Roxas watched and waited for his turn against the victor. Thinking out loud he said, "Wonder if it'd be alright to take the girls out?"

Sora misstepped and tripped just as Riku swung at him. Sora's momentum kept him going and caused the two boys to plow right into each other. Roxas was brought out of his thoughts when he heard them swearing up a storm from the ground. "What are you guys doing down there?" He asked.

"Wrestling," Riku snapped, "What's it look like?"

"Like you and Sora finally came out of the closest." He grinned, earning a glare from both of them, "But seriously, we've been cooped up her for a few weeks now, so why not take the girls out for a good time?"

"Because of the Heartless," Sora said, hauling Riku up as he stood, "And besides that, where would we take them?"

"Twilight Town," Roxas said simply, "It's gotten a little busier since Cloud and Aerith moved there. More businesses, and there's even a little park were the old mansion used to be."

"Any restraunts?" Sora asked, "Kairi always liked going to them when we went out."

"Yeah, a couple of small ones," Riku said, "but nothing fancy."

"Oh," Sora said, rather disappointed.

"Planning something special?" Roxas asked.

"I was planning to propose."

"Damn!" Riku laughed, clapping him on the back, "It's about time!"

Sora laughed, blushing as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well, with things the way they are, I thought it might be a good idea." Both of his friends had to agree with him on that count. With Xehanort still out there, and who knows how many Heartless, their future was uncertain.

(*)

"Namine, you're getting so big!" Kairi said in delight as she helped her friend to a chair. Namine smiled, she knew that she was getting larger with each passing day, and she was loving every moment of it. The thought of seeing her child in another six months was amazing to her. The more she thought about it, the more excited she got. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were already arguing about whether the child would be a boy or girl. Merryweather, taking into account Namine's size so early, was betting on mixed twins.

Namine laughed at that, and wondered if she could be right. She'd seen other women at the three month stage, and they weren't nearly as large as she was. "I know I am, Kairi, I'm pregnant after all." She laughed, "I'm surprise you and Sora haven't started a family yet."

Kairi blushed, "He hasn't asked me about that yet."

"About what?" Xion asked.

"Marriage," Kairi said, "It's the ceremony that goes on when two people agree to share their lives together."

"Oh, and you have to do this before having children?" Xion asked, sitting down next Namine, who giggled, "It's normal for most couples, but there are such things as single mothers. Kairi just wants to do things properly."

"What's wrong with that?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing, Kai, nothing at all," Namine said, "But Xion, what about you and Riku? You've been spending more time with him lately unless he's training with Sora and Roxas. Are the two of you doing alright?"

"Well, yes," Xion said, blushing. She forgotten to tell them about confessing to him. But the blush on her face was all they needed. Namine leaned in and kissed the girl's cheek, "I'm happy for the both of you. I was starting to worry about him."

"Thank you," she said, "But why did you worry?"

"Well, when the war was over, Riku started distancing himself from us," Kairi said, frowning and sitting next to Xion, "I think he blamed a great deal of the war on himself. Ansem wasn't lying about anything he said at the party."

"So," Xion said, looking down at her hands, "He really did all those things? Killed?"

"He's not proud of it," Namine said, reaching over to pat her hand, "He's nearly gotten himself killed just to set things right again. And no one blames him for what he's done."

"That's just it," Xion said, "I can't see him hurting anyone without a reason."

"He never has," Kairi said truthfully.

Namine smiled at that, but then she felt a nudge, "Oh!"

Kairi and Xion jumped. "What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"I-I t-think I just felt the baby!" Namine cried, half frightened yet half amazed, "That shouldn't happen for a while yet!"

"Perhaps I can answer that," the girls turned to see Yen Sid coming down the steps, "It has something to do with being a key bearer. When with child, a mother goes through the process twice as fast."

"You mean because she can use a key blade," Kairi said, "She's actually six months along instead of three months?"

"Correct," the old man smiled, and held up a hand when she opened her mouth to say something else, "Before you ask why I didn't say anything, I didn't want to put more strain on Namine than there already was until she was far enough along to pose no threat to the child."

"Oh," Kairi said, deflating, "that makes sense."

"What a relief," Namine sighed, "I was worried there was something wrong."

"You just get to see your baby sooner," Xion smiled, "Roxas will be happy!"

"Oh, Roxas!" Namine shrieked, "I have to tell him!" She got up hurriedly and bustled out the door to find her husband.

"So much for keeping her calm," Kairi laughed.

"Another two months, and things will really get crazy," Yen Sid said, "That's baout how long she has left."

"A little more warning would have been nice," Kairi scowled, crossing her arms, "Is there anything else that weilding a key blade does to the body?"

"Yes," the old man said, smiling, "Advanced healing abilities, increased magic and strength." He stroked hs beard while he thought, "I don believe those are the only things."

Kairi would have said more, but then the boys came in. Riku and Sora were carrying Roxas between them, and poor Roxas looked like he'd fainted dead away. Namine was right behind them, looking rather shocked herself.

"What happened?" Xion asked as Riku and Sora brought him over to the couch.

"The big baby fainted when Namine told him she was further along than they'd thought." Riku said, letting his friend sink down to the couch, "Big dope, I'd be happy if I were him!"

"What? About having kids?" Kairi asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Riku said, smiling, "I love kids. I used to play with the little ones on the Destiny Isles all the time."

"I never knew." She said, grinning.

"Speaking of playing," Sora said, turning to Yen Sid, "We were thinking about taking the girls out to Twilight Town for some fun. Do you think it would be all right?"

"Well, you have been training non-stop since the attack." Yen Sid said, then smiled, "I think it's an excellent idea, I'm sure Xion would lov seeing Aerith and Cloud again."

"Yes!" The girl cried, "I've missed them so much!"

"Then it's settled," Riku smiled, sitting down next to her, "Tonight, you go on your first date!"

(*)

"Don't you have anything remotely sexy?" Kairi asked in exasperation. For the better part of an hour, she and Namine had been trying, with little success, to find something for Xion to wear on her date.

"W-What does sexy mean?" Xion asked timidly.

"Oh brother," Namine sighed, smacking her forehead. Then an idea struck her, "Kairi, go get the boys," she smiled deviously, "We're going shopping!"

* * *

_Twilight Town..._

The clothes store had everything Namine and Kairi could possibly hope for. Both of them were dragging Xion from rack to rack looking for something special for her first date. "So what do we work on first?" Kairi asked, giggling at Xion's look of discomfort.

"Considering what Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather put in her closet?" Namine asked, smiling as well, "Lingerie!"

"Huh?" Xion was more than confused by their enthusiasm.

Kairi patted her shoulder, "That means underwear, sweetie."

"Oh." She was still confused, "But why?"

Namine snickered, "Because I think Riku has every intention of taking you home with him tonight!"

"You mean back to the castle?" She asked, drawing a groan from the two girls.

"No, dear, she means that he may take you to _his_ home to make love to you." Namine said gently. Xion's eyes widened.

"Okay then!" Kairi laughed, "Let's turn this little lamb into a tiger!"

"Wait! I don't about this!" Xion cried as she was dragged along, "I mean, what if you're wrong and he gets angry?"

"Xion, honey, you know that'll he'll never be able to get mad at you!" Namine laughed, "He's too gentle for that."

"A gentle giant," Kairi nodded.

"But-"

"Come on," Kairi sighed, "You mean that you _don't_ want him?

Xion blushed, giving them all the answers they needed, and went with them without further fussing.

"Don't worry, dear," Namine said, "Even if he doesn't intend for that to happen, we're _all_ going to knock them dead tonight!"

(*)

Riku paced back and forth in front of the store the girls had gone into. It wasn't impatience that was getting to him, it was worry! "How long does it take?" He growled to his friends, who sat on a bench watching him, "What could make them take so long?"

"Chill out, Riku," Sora laughed, "It's only been half an hour."

"Is that all?" Roxas asked.

"Come on!" Riku yelled, dragging his fingers through his hair, "What if something happens?"

"Like what?" Sora laughed, "Maxing out their credit cards?"

"Shit! Namine's using mine!" Roxas yelled in despair, causing Sora to fall into a laughing fit.

"Laugh it up!" Roxas said, "I saw Kairi snatch yours while you weren't looking!"

"Who cares?" Sora laughed, "When it's about her, I don't care about munny!"

"So you've already got the ring?" Riku asked, momentarily forgetting his worries.

Sora reached into his pocket and brought out a small golden ring with a blue stone in the center of it. "Think she'll like it?"

"Buddy, I think she'd love it if the thing was just one of those gold bands." Riku said truthfully, then tapped the ring, "You don't know how long she's been waiting for that."

"I guess," Sora blushed.

"I just hope Namine's gonna be alright." Roxas said, "With this accelerated pregnancy, I'm a little afraid she won't be able to handle it."

"Is that why you freaked out earlier?" Riku asked, then shook his head, "You moron, Namine was worried that you mad at her! You should have seen the look on her face when you fainted!"

"I know, I need to apologize, but you guys can understand where I'm coming from right?" Roxas said.

"Of course," Riku said, "Namine has a slightly weak body from being cooped up in that old mansion for so long, but she has gotten stronger, Roxy. And she must be happy about the baby."

"Yeah," Roxas said, "She was so happy when she found out she almost cried. Yen Sid told us that we'd be able to have children but she was still afraid she couldn't."

"There you go!" Sora said, patting his friend on the back, "Look, if I were in your shoes-

"Your feet couldn't fit in his shoes, shrimp." Riku said.

"Shut up," Sora laughed, "So I have big feet, so what?"

"If they were any bigger, then you have to wear clown shoes." Riku said, completely straight-faced. Then burst out laughing before Sora could say anything else, and was soon joined by both of them.

"But seriously," Sora said, getting his laughter under control, "Namine's tougher than she looks. She proved that when she helped you, didn't she?"

"I guess she did," Roxas said, then scrubbed his face with his hands, "I just can't believe I'm going to be a dad!" He smiled, "Even after three months it's still hard to believe!"

"I can imagine," Sora smiled, then sighed, "We've got a lot of making up to do, tonight."

"Yeah," Riku said, smiling.

(*)

For some reason, Xion became afraid of the wispy scraps of silk that the store offered. Kairi and Namine cooed over every lacy garment they came across. The store clerk was more than happ to assist them, but Xion felt down right out of place. Looking at the things around her, she felt she was slightlly smaller than the average person who wore these things.

Very small, she thought, looking at Kairi and Namine's busts. Kairi, seeing that Xion was sitting out of the fun, decided to drag her into it. "Xion, come here." She called, "We need to pick something out for you, too."

Reluctantly, Xion went over to her, "Kairi, everything here looks too...big." She blushed as she looked down at her non-existant chest. The store clerk heard this and came over with a smile.

"Here, dear, what's the matter?" She asked.

"Seems she's having sive issues," Namine smiled, rubbing her enlarged belly, "I know the feeling."

"We can work with any size, deary," she dove into a rack and returned with a silky black corset with red and white rose trim, "Take this for example, it sinches up in the back, and pushes the breasts up nicely."

"Oh that's adorable!" Kairi gushed, then looked at Xion, "You must try it on!"

"Huh?" Suddenly Xion found herself being dragged toward a dressing room, "B-But Kairi, wait!"

"Kairi!" Namine scolded, stopping her look-alike in her tracks. Kairi looked back to see what the matter was, and found her blonde twin smiling, "She would look better in this one." She held up the same corset, only this one had blue and silver rose trim.

"Oh yes!" Kairi smiled, and continued dragging Xion toward the dressing room while Namine brought the new corset to them. The store clerk smiled as the three girls bustled about.

"I'll bring some stockings over," she said, "they'd be a fine match."

"Do you have any panties that would match?" Namine asked, "Tonight's really special for her."

"I have just the thing." She said, smiling.

(*)

"This isn't a good idea," Sora said, trying to restrain his friend, "I know you're worried, but what if they're busy with girl stuff?" But Riku just shook him off and kept going.

"It doesn't take this long!" Riku growled.

"You worry too much," Roxas said, "Just let her enjoy herself."

"She's not enjoying herself," Riku snapped, "I can sense how she's feeling because of that bolt of manna she hit Ansem with, and when she's really upset, it hit me!"

"Wow," Sora said, "That's cool."

"What's she upset about?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, she's just a upset!"

(*)

"I can't wear this!" Xion cried in embarrassment.

"Oh, yes, you can!" Kairi smiled, "It looks great on you!"

"It's too tight!" The girl said.

"If it loosens anymore, it'll slide off," the clerk said.

"Come on, Xion, Riku will love it!" Namine chuckled. They'd finally gotten her dressed in the corest, with a few struggles. Namine agreed with Kairi, she looked very good. And still as innocent as a child.

"This is too much," Xion said, "I don't even know if he plans on doing anything!"

"Oh, he will," Kairi assured her, "I've seen the way he's looked at you the past week. He's holding a lot back."

"Why?"

"Probably because he doesn't want to hurt you." Namine said, smiling, "Roxas was the same way."

"So was Sora on our first time," Kairi laughed, causing the clerk to giggle like a little girl.

"Why would he hurt me?" Xion asked.

"Ah..." Namine paled, "I forgot."

"Oh, boy," Kairi said, "Xion, a girl's first time always hurts just a little."

"I-It does?"

"Oh, don't worry," Namine said hurriedly, "He's not the kind of man to force you!"

"Ueh," Xion groaned.

"Yow! Sora, watch what you're doing!" Xion's head snapped up. That's Riku's voice, she thought.

"It's not like I'm trying to...hold it Riku!" Sora shouted.

"What the hell?" Kairi wondered, looking toward the shot entrance. A moment later, all three of them came bumbling in one on top of the other. It would have been funny if they were anywhere else. Of course, they weren't, and Riku's eyes immediately zeroed in on Xion, who's face was so red Kairi thought she might faint.

"Gah!" Sora said, rubbing his nose, "What the hell was that for!" He looked up and caught sight the girl's and where they were. "Oh boy, time to go!" He shot out from under his friends and high-tailed it. Roxas was next, and he hauled up Riku as well, dragging him out.

"Well," Namine chuckled, "Now you have to buy it."

"Oh yes," the clerk said, "now he'll be expecting it."

Kairi laughed, "Did you see the look on his face! He looked like he'd just seen an angel!"

Xion hid her face in shame, this whole thing was far too new to her. She's learned enough from Kairi and Namine that girl's weren't supposed to let boys see them in their underwear unless they were lovers, but it still made her feel...embarrassed? She thought back and realized that was exactly what she was feeling!

Kairi patted her shoulder, "Don't worry, Xion, now he'll definitely treat you nice!"

That didn't make her feel any better.

"Come on," Namine said, "We still need to find ourselves dresses for the night."

(*)

"This isn't good," Riku said, pacing again, "I'm not ready for this!"

"Will you relax?" Sora said, throwing up his hands, "This isn't going to be the first time for you, you know!"

"That's beside the point!" Riku snapped, "I don't know if I can hold back!"

"Well," Roxas said, "You've got a good reason to try. And her name is Xion."

"Roxas, I don't wanna hear that from you!" Riku said, "You're about to be a dad!"

"So? I held back," he smiled.

"She was your first!"

"And Kairi was mine, so what?" Sora yelled, "It's not like you to be this...whimpy!"

"Did either of you want to hurt Namine and Kairi?" Riku asked angrily.

"No!" Roxas yelled.

"Of course not!" Sora snapped.

"And look and me!" Riku gestured to himself, "I'm twice her size!"

"Isn't supposed to be the other size you're supposed to be worried about?" Roxas smirked, "Or are you not proportionate?" Sora snickered at this. Riku on the other hand, was ready to bite someone's head off.

"Would like to test that theory?" Riku growled.

"Whoa, no, not me!" Sora laughed.

"I'll take your word for it." Roxas said, holding up his hands, "But what's really got your key bent out of shape?"

Riku crossed his arms, then sat on the bench just outside the shopping center. Sora and Roxas sat beside him. "Come, bro," Sora said, "What's got you worried?"

Riku sighed, "I'm afraid I won't be able to make her happy."

* * *

_**So begins the calm before the storm. How will things turn out for them?**_

_**Next Time: A Quiet Time For Each Of Us**_

_**AN: Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing this story. For lapina-theobserver, I will never abandon any of my stories. Until next time!  
**_


	10. A Quiet Time For Each Of Us

_**Riku's mind is in turmoil. Many things, expected and unexpected, have happened. Now the question that burns in his mind is one that burns Riku to his very soul. Can he make Xion happy?**_

_**Shout Outs:**_

_**Skyscraper15:**__** Thanks for all your great reviews! You've really helped me along with this story with all your support, from day one.**_

_**smurf21agb: Haha, Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine. She kicked Ansem's ass after all XD**_

_**lapina-theobserver: As I've said before, I will never abandon this story. And our little angel will always have her wings.**_

_**10: A Quiet Time For Each Of Us**_

* * *

After two hours of shopping, the girls returned to the ship to prepare for the evening, Xion being the most nervous out of the three. The way Riku had looked at her earlier when they'd bumbled into the lingerie store had made her tingle all over. Kairi had said that he looked like he'd just seen an angel. Xion had read about them once. She didn't think she should be compare to such a beautiful being.

As they were getting dressed, the corset she'd bought was starting to look as dangerous as a Heartless. She blushed profusely as she started to slip it on, but Kairi stopped her for a moment.

"Xion, we should get cleaned up first," she said, and pulled her toward the bathroom, "A nice hot shower may soother those nerves of yours."

She smiled, "Okay," and followed her and Namine.

Namine did the duty of turning the water on, shedding her clothes as she did, and Xion couldn't help but notice her body. Despite the marks around her stomach that marked hr pregnancy, she was beautiful. Her skin was ivory pale with the rosy flush of life. Her stomach seemed to make her more beautiful. Riku had told her once that when women became pregnant, they seemed to glow with a strange beauty. He'd been right.

Kairi was another story. Namine wasn't toned like she was. Kairi had been a fighter and her stomach was well muscled with from training a long side Sora, Riku, and Roxas. Her skin was rosy pink, just the opposite of Namine, though her breasts were slightly smaller.

Xion looked at her own, which were barely bumps.

"Xion, come here," Namine said, smiling. She was holding some sweet smelling shower gel. "Roxas tells me this it one of Riku's favorite scents." Xion stepped into the stall and let her pour some of the gel in her hair. "Nervous?"

"A little," Xion said, "I don't want to upset him." The soap smelled like strawberries. She could see why Riku liked it, the smell was very pleasant.

"He's the same way," Kairi said, "Did you see the way he looked at you?"

"She's right, Xion," Namine said, "Right now he's just as nervous as you are." She started rubbing the soap through her hair. "All men know that a woman's first time is always just a little painful, and some of them are kind and gentle enough to get them through it without causing too much pain. Riku is like that. He looked at you like he was afraid to break you."

"Yes," Xion said, enjoying the feeling the soap caused as it ran down her hair and onto her shoulders. Riku had looked like that. She knew that look because she had used it. Seeing something you want, but afraid to touch it for fear of hurting it. _But who's more afraid_, she thought,_ me or Riku_?

(*)

"Ugh, I can't do this!" Riku growled. Sora and Roxas groaned. Riku had been moaning about Xion ever since they got back to the ship.

"Riku, come one!" Sora complained, "It's not like you'll kill her!"

"And she's probably just as nervous as you are right now!" Roxas said, growing impatient with his moaning.

"Argh!" Riku growled, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You really want to know?" Sora asked seriously.

"Yes!" Riku wailed.

"Well," Sora smiled, "the first thing you have to do is _get dressed_!" He tossed Riku's clothes to him, nailing him in the face with them. "Then you can stop worrying! Xion will go along with most anything you want, but if she feels uncomfortable, she'll tell you!"

"But I don't-"

"Look!" Roxas snapped, "You are the one person she loves, and god be willing the same can be said for you! You match each other perfectly! She'll be fine!"

Riku, surprised by his friend's outburst, simply nodded.

"Good!" Roxas smiled, "Now get that suit on! We have dates waiting for us!"

(*)

Half an hour later the boys waited outside the ship, all of them dressed in black tuxedos. Riku fiddled with his tie nervously as they waited, not knowing when the girls would be ready.

Out of the three of them, Sora was the most nervous. The ring in his pocket suddenly felt like it weighed as much as a Falcon Peak gummi ship. Suddenly they all heard the clicking of heels from the ship. Kairi was the first to be seen. Sora's heart nearly stopped. She'd dressed in a long flowing pink strappless gown that swished around her ankles which were sheathed in matching pink low heels. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail that bobbed lightly with each step she took. Her face and lips were covered in very little make-up.

Namine was next and Roxas smiled as she descended. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and neck, as golden as honey. Her dress was the same honey-gold color, strapped around her neck to keep it in place unlike Kairi's. Last, and Riku found himself holding his breath, was Xion. She hung back from her friends as they left the ship. Namine and Xion had spent a lot of time on her. Riku could see she wore very little make-up, if any at all, and a lovely blush shaded her cheeks pink.

Her hair fell elegantly over her left shoulder, wafting the scent of strawberries to him. Her dress was azure-blue, like her eyes, and covered her shoulders with two finger-wide straps over each one. Her lips were lightly shaded pink with lipstick almost matching the color of her skin.

Riku could tell she was nervous by the way she slightly bit down on her bottom lip. Riku smiled up at her, hoping to ease some of the nervousness that plagued her. His own nervousness had melted away the moment he saw her. All his fears put to rest. He knew that even if it took his entire life, he wanted to make this girl happy.

"Namine," Roxas said, "You look beautiful." He smiled and kissed her lips lightly, earning a wide smile from her. She linked her arm through his and let him lead her away.

Sora gulped nervously as he watched them go, and turned to Kairi. "Y-you l-look great." He said, then took her hand as he too led his lover away into the night so that only Riku and Xion were left.

Riku couldn't help smiling after his friends. Not matter how it turned out for him, they, at least, would have a good night all to themselves. He looked back at Xion, his smile growing wider as he held his hand out to her, "Will you accompany me tonight, Xion?"

She blushed and reached out for his hand, her own shaking, still, from her nerves, but she could never resist the warmth she always felt from Riku. A warmth that always soothed her when she was scared or in need as she was now. Her fingers touched his, curling into them as he took her hand into his. "Yes, I-I will."

* * *

_With Roxas and Namine_

The tralley past by the town slowy, giving the the young couple a chance to see the new sights of Twilight Town. Namine hadn't been here since she'd escaped from the organization. The town was livelier than she'd could even remember. With Cloud and Aerith here, many new faces had come with them. Almost nothing of the old town remained except for the tralley system, and the train station. The idea of the town she been born in growing around her made her stomach flutter.

Roxas kept smiling every time she pointed out something new such as an ice cream parlor, or one of the various small restraunts that lined the smaller districts of the town. Though she wanted to get out and see the sights herself, she was enjoying the ride too much to even mention it to Roxas.

Finally they stopped. The tralley came to a slow stop in front of the new entrance to the wooded area of the park that had once been Namine's prison. Roxas had assured her that the mansion was gone, but it still felt strange to be coming back to this place. It almost felt like coming home.

Roxas, the perfect gentleman, helped her down from the little box car, and led her into the park.

Unlike before, there was a beautiful marbled brick path that led all around the park. Some of the trees had been cleared near the center to make room for a beautiful fountain that sported angels in flight pouring water from jars that they were holding. Various types of roses and other flowers were planted all around, filling the area with their sweet scent. Namine felt like she'd walked into the Garden of Eden.

"Oh, Roxas, this place is so beautiful!" She sighed, leaning against his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as he guided her to a bench near the fountain.

"I wanted tonight to be kind of special," Roxas said as they sat down, "Listen Namine, I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, still smiling, "This is perfect! It's so different here than when I last came."

"That's not what I meant." Roxas said, hanging his head low, "I meant I'm sorry about my reaction to the baby this morning."

"Oh," Namine sighed, "Yes, you did take that kind of hard."

"That doesn't bother me," he said quickly, "I'm happy that we're having this baby! I'm just worried that it might be harder on you since it won't take a full nine months!"

Namine looked up at him, "That's what you were upset about? That I couldn't handle an accellerated pregnancy?"

"Yes," he blushed, "I'm no where near ready to lose you, and I never will be."

Namine smiled at him, and cuddled up close. Her heart was beating like a little bird's wing. He wasn't upset about being a father, he was just worried for her like he always was. "Roxas, you silly, wonderful man, for the longest time after our marriage, I was afraid that I couldn't have children, so when this little on came along, I was as happy as the day when Yen Sid brought us both back into the world. Even if it is hard for me, I want this child more than anything in the world. It's part of you, that's all I need."

"It's part of you, too," Roxas smiled, "And that's the best part. She'll be just as beautiful as her mother."

"She?" Namine giggled, "You want a little girl?"

"Just so I can chase boys away from her," he grinned, earning him a shove on the shoulder.

"Well, I see a little boy," Namine said, placing a hand over her stomach, "He'd have your hair, and maybe my eyes, and-"

"He'd be twice as much trouble," Roxas laughed, causing her to laugh as well, "You know, we really haven't picked out any names for the baby, yet. And since it's going to be sooner than expected, maybe we should start?"

"I'm way ahead of you," Namine smiled as she leaned back into his shoulder, "I was thinking Maia, for a little girl, and Seth for a little boy. What do you think?"

"I like them," he said, wrapping his arm around her, "And I can't wait to meet them, whatever they turn out to be." But the he frowned, "There's something else."

"What?"

"When the baby's born," Roxas said, "What do you think of making Riku the godfather?"

* * *

_With Sora and Kairi _

Sora nervously walked along side Kairi as the made their toward a small restaurant. She noticed this, of course, "Sora? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" He wasn't really paying attention, and snapped out of his thoughts as he heard her, "Oh! It's nothing, Kairi, just thinking."

She smiled at that, "_You_ think?"

"Hey!" Sora laughed, and made a grab for her, but she stepped neatly out of the way, laughing with him.

"Hay is for horses, Sora," Kairi laughed, still smiling, "But this philly is feeling like some ice cream instead of a burger."

"There's a parlor just up the street," Sora said, and took her hand to lead the way.

"That's more like it." Kairi said, which made him stop dead in his tracks. Kairi bit her lip, seeing that she'd unnerved him again. "Sora, what's bothering you? And don't try to con me this time. We've been together since we were twelve."

Sora blushed, not knowing how to start out. He started walking slowly with her by his side, waiting for him to open up. But, unfortunately, Kairi was the only one watching where they were going. "Sora, look out!"

"Wah?" A moment later his face slammed into a light pole. "_Gah_!"

"Oh!" Kairi fought it, but a small giggle escaped her lips, "Are you alright?"

"Augh," he groaned, rubbing his nose, "why is always the nose?" At this Kairi laughed outright. She laughed so hard that her sides began to ache. Sora groaned again, "This is a disaster!"

"No," Kairi said, controlling her laughter, "It's not a disaster, you've just always been clumsy, especially when you're thinking about something." Now she stopped laughing, "Mind telling me what has you so distracted?"

"Nothing."

"Sora," she held up her fist.

"Alright!' He backed away, "I'll tell, just put that aw-_wah_!" He crashed into a trash can and went tumbling backward.

"Sora!" Kairi cried in exasperation, "What has gotten into you? You were never this nervous around me before!"

"I've never tried to propose before!" He said a little too loudly and immediately clamped down on his tongue, but it was too late. She'd heard him. Kairi's eyes went wide as her cheeks flared with color.

"Sora...did you just..."

Sora picked himself up slowly and brushed himself off, thankful that the can had been empty. His face was just as red as her's. "Y-Yeah, I-I d-did."

"You mean you really want to get married?" Kairi asked in disbelief, "To me?"

"Of course to you!" Sora shouted in surprise, "Who else?"

"But I-"

"Does this mean no?" Sora asked dejectedly.

"No! Of course not!" She cried, her eyes tearing up, "I'm happy! I mean I've waited so long! After Roxas and Namine's wedding, I thought you might ask, but you never did! And we been together just as long as they have! Maybe even longer."

"You've been thinking about it all this time?" Sora asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to push you."

"Push me?" Sora laughed, "Kairi, I love you!" Smiling a huge, and goofy grin he stepped toward her and wrapped her in his arms. "There's no one in all the worlds that I'd rather be with!"

"Sora...," she sighed, and returned the embrace while her tears flowed, "Could we move to Hallow Bastion?"

"Why?" Sora asked, "Don't you like the Destiny Isles?"

"I do," she said truthfully, "But they aren't my home, remember? I'm from Hallow Bastion, and lately I've wanted to go there and try to help rebuild."

Sora smiled, "I really don't care where I live, Kairi," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, "just so long as you're right there beside me. That's all I'll ever need."

Kairi smiled as she loosened her hold on him so he could slip the ring on her finger. _Finally_, she thought with a sigh, then reached up to kiss him.

* * *

_With Riku and Xion _

"Where would you like to go?" Riku asked her, "Tonight is all yours. All you have to do is ask." Riku smiled as he led her around, having lost all of the nervousness that had plagued him earlier.

Xion, however, was still a bundle of nerves. Riku was being so sweet to her tonight that she didn't know how to bring up the subject that had her worried. Riku was noticing that she was nervous as well, and figure that Namine and Kairi were to blame. Then he had an idea.

"How about some ice cream?" Riku asked, "You used to love Sea Salt ice cream."

"Salt?" Xion said uncertainly, "That doesn't taste very good."

"Trust me," Riku took hold of her hand and headed up the street a little ways. As he expected, Old Scrooge had the little stand open and was waiting patiently for anyone to come by.

The old duck looked up from his newspaper and saw him coming, "Well, Riku! What a nice surprise!"

"Hi Mr. Scrooge," Riku said, smiling, "Two sea salts please."

"Coming right up," he said and waddled over to the freezer and came back with the treats, "On the house, kids."

"Hey, thanks!"

"Is that Xion I see?" He asked, surprising them both, "Why yes it is!"

"You've met her before?" Riku asked as Xion siddled up to him.

"Why of course!" Scrooge said, "I was at the Disney Ball, catering the desert table. I saw how she fought, too. She got quite a bit of spirit."

"Thank you, sir." Xion said as she accepted the ice cream from Riku.

"Anytime, lass," he said, waving them on, "Have a nice evening, kids!"

"Go ahead," Riku said, "Try it." He bit down on his on bar of ice cream, "You used to love it when you still had your memories."

She smiled and took a bite, and her eyes widened, "It's so salty and sweet! It's delicious!" She quickly took another bite, then another, and another.

"Don't eat too fast or you'll get a-"

"OW!" Xion clustched her head.

"-brain-freeze." Riku finished, then laughed lightly at the look on her face, "You okay?"

"Ooh, I wasn't expecting that!" Xion moaned, "How come my head hurts?"

"If you eat something cold too fast it'll give you a real nasty headache," Riku explained, he put his arm around her shoulders, which she was grateful for. The cold treat had given her quite the chill. And Riku's warmth was always comforting. Even tonight, when she was so nervous _because_ of him. They walked along, eating their ice cream in silence, while Riku never took his arm off of her.

Xion, despite the risk of another brain-freeze, finished her's quickly. Riku ate more slowly as they walked. The night seemed to pass by them quickly. They walked for what seemed like hours, just enjoying each other's presence.

Riku would point something out every now and then, showing her the wonders the little town had to offer. Truthfully, Xion wasn't paying much attention to their surroundings. Riku's warmth was makiing her head feel fuzzy. Not only that, her own body felt slightly warmer in a pleasant way. Kairi and Namine's words about his would-be intentions kept coming back to her.

She wondered if they really were his intentions, or if she would be the first. And that thought weighed heavily on her mind, "Riku?"

"Hmm?" Riku said, his mouth full.

"Have you ever made love before?"

"_Pfft_!" Riku coughed, dropping his ice cream, "Where did that come from?"

Xion blushed, "Well, it's natural for couples to do, right?"

"Yes, but what brought it up?" Riku asked, confident that he already knew the answer.

"Namine said you might have, and Kairi was sure that you had." She said, confirming his suspicions.

"Should have known," Riku muttered, "Xion, look, you don't need to worry about that. I'm not going to force into something you're not ready for."

"But you didn't asnwer my question." She said, slightly miffed.

"Yes," Riku groaned, "I have."

"Okay," she said, "I was told some people do it for fun. But Namine was sure that it would be special if it was happened between lovers."

"The first time was for fun," Riku admitted, grudgingly, "But not with you."

"What do you mean, 'not with me'?" She asked nervously. She was beginning to fear she'd been right all along and Riku didn't want her. But Riku was smiling at her in the way he always did when he was amused.

"Because with you, it will not just be for fun, Xion." He said, "I love you, and there's no better way for me to say that. Yes, I do want to make love to you, but I'm a little unsure of myself."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sure that I can make you as happy as Namine or Kairi are with Roxas and Sora." He said, admitting his fears, "I'm not as pure hearted as they are. What Ansem said when he took over my body was true." He hung his head down, "I've done a lot of things, Xion. Terrible things."

Xion found herself growing upset at this. She didn't care about anything Ansem had said about Riku. Or about what he'd done in the past. That was all gone now, wasn't it? "Is this the reason you stay away from the Destiny Isles?"

"Partly," Riku said, "Not only do I feel guilty, but I just don't feel like I belong there anymore. I'm an outcast."

"What is an outcast?" Xion asked, not liking the sound of the word.

"Someone that doesn't fit in, even in the place he was born." He smiled, remembering all the times he'd heard the people whispering about him because he lived alone. Thinking back on it now, he figured that it was probably the reason he'd called out to Ansem.

He was brought out of his musings when he felt a small hand on his arm. He looked back down at Xion to see tears glistening in her eyes. "I know where you belong, Riku." She said, her voice shaking, "You belong with me, and I belong with you. That's all that matter's isn't it?"

Riku was taken by surprise. She was right. He smiled as he placed his hand on her cheek, and she leaned into the caress as she let her tears go. "I was afraid of making love to you, too." She said, "Namine said it would hurt...but I'm not scared anymore, Riku." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you."

Riku smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "I can't ask for more than that." He leaned down and kissed her, and everything around them seemed to stop. Xion kissed him back experimentally, having only a little real experience except for the night she'd asked him to kiss her, and night after on the balcony of the castle. This was different. Her heart was pounding madly, and her body felt like it was on fire, and the touch of Riku's lips was only adding fuel.

Riku broke away for a moment, "My house isn't to far from here. We can go there and relax if you want?"

Xion blushed, and nodded, "I'd like to see your home."

Then he released his hold on her, save for his hand clutching her's, and led her back down the street, slowly, as if to give her time to rethink the decission. Xion knew this, but the thought of running away now never crossed her mind. She'd come too far to back away now. And she felt that denying him this would be, in a sense, wrong.

Namine had once told her that making love with some one was about much more than two people enjoying each other. It was a show of love towards that other person they were partnered with. And she loved Riku with all of her heart, and she felt she needed to show him.

Suddenly she noticed that he'd stopped. She looked up and in front of them was a small two story brick house. "This is it." Riku said in a husky voice, which made her shiver, "Like I said, we can just go inside and relax. I won't force you into anything that you don't want to do."

"Riku," she said, looking up at him, "Let's go inside."

"Alright." Earlier in the evening, he'd come here to tidy up, just in case. The door was left unlocked. As he opened the door, he stepped aside to allow her in. Still a little unsure, she stepped inside. The house looked nice. _Cozy_, she thought, _that's the word for it_. Indeed, the front room a simple room with nothing elaborate along the lines of funiture or paintings. It had a warm feeling to it, like the owner, who had just stepped inside and shut the door.

The sound of it shutting startled her into jumping. The house was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. "Sorry," Riku muttered, "I didn't mean to scare you. Do you like it here?"

She smiled and let out a little sigh, "Yes, it's a very nice little house."

Riku was floundering. He scratched the back of his head, wondering what he should say or do next. He cleared his thoat, "Uh, shall I show you the rest?" He started to move past her, but he felt an always familiar tug on his jacket. Then he felt her pressing herself against his back. Her tiny frame giving off such a warmth that it spread all over him.

"Riku?"

"Y-Yes?" He gulped.

"Please look at me." Her voice seemed very calm. He turned around, seeing her gentle eyes shimmering. She looked up at him, "Please kiss me, Riku." She reached for the lapels on his jacket to pull him down to her lips. She didn't need to pull very hard. Riku readily leaned down to surrender his lips to her. It was a brief kiss which lasted only a few moments before he pulled back, but Xion held him close to her, "Again." He leaned in once more for a sweet, lingering kiss that made his heart slam into his chest. Then he pulled back once again, but he felt his control slipping. If she asked him again...

"Again." She sighed.

Riku sighed and gave in, kissing her deeply. Then he let his tongue slide along her lips, seeking entry. She gasped in surprise, letting her lips part on instinct, and he invaded, stroking her tongue with his. Xion moaned at the new sensation. It felt strange, but she liked it, and tried to do the same with her own tongue as she stroked his in return. Riku moaned in approval.

His arms wrapped around her and lifted her off her feet. She clung to him for balance, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stroked his cheek with her fingers, sending shivers through him. _Not good_, he thought,_ I need her now_! His hands began to wander all over her body, drawing little sighs of pleasure from her. He cracked his eye open, looking for someplace to set her down. Her skirt hiked up her legs, revealing her lovely thighs. Sadly, given Riku's fading control, the kitchen table was the only thing he could reach in time.

Xion moaned again as she felt his hands reach lower to clasp her rear, which pressed her against a growing hardness she from him. Her insides burned as she realized what it was, and raised her legs to wrap them loosely around his waist. Riku turned them toward the table and hurriedly sat her down. Now that she didn't have to hold on to him, she ran her fingers through his hair, clutching him as close as possible. His hands sarched for the zipper on the back of her dress in order to draw it down.

Xion felt what he was doing and hurriedly started plucking at th buttons on his shirt, desperate to get it open. Riku finally succeeded in drawing the zipper down and then reached for his shirt, simply ripping it open and popping the buttons off, and revealing his upper body. Xion, having never seen him like this, marveled at his body. He was bulging with muscles from all his training, making him as firm as stone, yet he was soft and warm to the touch as she let her curious finger trail over his well toned chest.

Xion's dress slid down her shoulders and Riku's breath hitched as he notice what she was wearing beneath it. It was the corset he'd seen her in earlier. Blushing furiously under his heated gaze, she slid the dress further down her shoulders. Riku slowly let his ruined shirt and jacket fall to the floor. Now he'd come back into cotrol of himself slightly. He picked her up under her arms like he would do for a child and set her back down on her feet which allowed the dress to completely fall away and her shoes to clatter to the floor as she kicked them off as well.

Riku gulped again, seeing that she aslo wore stockings. He growled as he reached for her and kissed her again, wonder if he should thank Kairi and Namine for all of this, or be angry for putting Xion through it.

Xion shivered again. Her body was feeling strange. Her womanhood felt wet, and there was a pleasant burning deep in the pit of her stomach. The feeling of Riku's skin against her's felt amaziong, and was driving her toward something she didn't understand, yet she wanted it. Riku then picked her up again, making her squeak in surprise as he cradled her against his body.

"We'll go to my room," Riku said when he saw her questioning look, "You'll be more comfortable there."

"Yes," she cuddled up against him, burying her face in his neck, taking in his heady scent. Thankfully they didn't have far to go, because Riku's bedroom was on the lower lever. He opened the door slowly and carried her inside. The bed was a queen, and left more than enough room for someone Xion's size. He made his way over and laid her down against the pillows. She sat up and reached back to untie the not that held her corset in place. She struggled with the retraining piece of clothing, finally getting it off of her and tossing it away. Leaving herself almost completely bare before him.

And Riku was staring at her again. Xion felt her shyness return and she crossed her arms in front of her as she blushed. "I know there small, but Namine says they'll-"

"I don't care," he sat on the edge of the bed, and took hold of her shoulders, "I think you look perfect." He leaned down and kissed her neck, letting his lips linger on the sensitive flesh as she moaned. She uncrossed her arms and caressed him, front and back, feeling the muscles of his chest and back jump at her touch. Riku kicked his shoes off and crawled on the bed next to her, laying beside her.

His warm hands caressed her small bodywhile he continued his ministrations on her neck, moving lower and lower until her reached the sensitive collar bone. He nipped at her with his teeth causing her to give a pleased little squeal. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as he lowered himself, feeling her erect nipples scraping against his skin. He reached around to cup one of the small orbs gently. "Oh, Riku! Please don't stop!" She moaned, drawing a pleased chuckle from him, then he bent to take one of the hardened buds into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the nipple. Xion cried out and tangled her fingers in his hair, clutching him to her chest. "That feels so good!"

"This is only the beginning, sweetheart," he promised. He let his free hand trail down her body, lightly caressing her with his finger tips. Her moans got louder as his hand went lower and lower until he traced the edge of her panties. Xion bit her lip. He was so close to the place where every nerve in her body seemed to be focused. And then he slid beneath the lacy garment and brushed against the hard nub beneath them. Something inside her shattered and Xion let loose a sultry scream as she throbbed from his touch.

Riku was shocked by her reaction. He hadn't known she was so ready!

She panted from the new, incredible experience that had taken over her body. "Riku...what was that?" She gasped, looking up at him with her eyes partially closed from the pleasure she felt.

Riku smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead, "That's called an orgasm. It's something that happens when you're highly aroused like you are now. Xion, this next part is going to be a little painful, but we can stop right now if you want."

"No," she said immediately, and reached for his trousers, "I didn't come this far just to back out now."

He was hoping she'd say that and reached down to undo his belt and trousers. Once they were loose, he reached to take her panties off of her, sliding them down her legs. Then he leaned over her and positioned himself between her legs while her fumbled with his pants to get them down. The sight of his manhood as it sprang free from its confines frightened her slightly, but she simply closed her eyes against it, willing the fear of the pain away. Riku had made her feel so wonderful only moments ago, surely a little pain was worth that?

The bed creaked as he moved closer to her. She could feel the heat of his body next to her's. And then he was there, brushing up against her. Her eyes shot open at the light touch against her entrance, and she saw him, his eyes seemingly glowing in the dim light of the room. he pressed further, sliding into her and stretching her tight. It was both a pleasurable, yet uncomfortable feeling. She wasn't used to such a thing. She groaned as he kept going, and gasped as he seemed to bump something inside of her. She watched him a moment, then he surprised her by kissing her savagely, effectively distracting her as he thrust into her hard and broke through her barrier.

Xion screamed against his lips, nearly biting down on them as she did when the pain racked through her body. Tears leapt to her eyes and streamed down her cheeks as she tried to adjust, determined not to give in to the pain. Riku had stopped moving altogether, giving her time for the pain to pass. "Xion, are you alright?"

She took a moment to answer, not trusting herself to speak until she knew she could control her voice. But the pain was beginning to subside, being replaced by something like the pleasure she'd felt earlier, only much, much better. "What now?" She asked.

"Now, we continue."

He pulled out of her slowly, drawing a moan as he did, only to thrust back into her with greater force. He did this again, speeding up with each thrust of his hips against her's and Xion found herself moaning uncontrollably from the both the force, and the incredible pressure that was building up in her core. "Oh God!" Xion screamed, "Don't stop!" She wrapped her legs around his waist. Riku grunted, grinding his teeth in an effort to keep himself in control, but he was losing it fast. She was throbbing around him from her first climax, making it difficult to hold back his own, but when Xion had trapped him, that was the final trigger.

Riku gave out a grutual roar as he came. The heat that shot through Xion then set off her own climax, making her scream just as Riku had roared. both of them were spent, and Riku collapsed next to her, while the shivering girl clung to him as her orgasm kept racing through her. Her body was shaking violently as he held her. He stroked her hair soothingly as she calmed down.

Her hair was drenched in sweat as was Riku's, both of their bodies seemed to cool down within a few moments. Xion looked up at Riku and smiled, "I never imagined that love could mean something like this."

He smiled back tiredly, "It means more than this sometimes. But right now, I can't think of anything better." She giggled and cuddled up against him, laying her head against his chest. Her gentle breathing signaled that she'd fallen asleep, and Riku found himself drifting off as well.

(*)

Riku didn't know how long he'd slept, but it couldn't have been long. Normally he could have slept through the entire night, but something didn't feel right. Carefully, so he would disturb the still sleeping Xion, Riku crawled out of bed and pulled on his trousers.

_It's far too quiet,_ Riku thought, _I should be hearing at least a few insects_.

_Noticed, have you?_

Riku gasped,_ You're still around, Ansem?_

_Of course,_ he said, _Xion only suppressed me, but she didn't have the strength to destroy me. _

_Well, as long as you're here, can you tell me what's going on? _Riku asked.

_I don't know,_ he said truthfully,_ I can't sense anything at all. But something unnatural is around. be careful, brother._

_You don't have to tell me,_ Riku said. He stepped out into the hall and summoned _Soul Eater._ The keyblade gave off a faint glow in the dark house as he crept down the hall.

Suddenly he felt a stir of power just as Ansem cried out, _Look out, Riku!_ The wall to his left exploded and Riku was thrown without the chance to even brace himself as he slumped to the floor

* * *

_**What is going on! Who's attacking Riku in his home? Can Ansem provide him with help, or will he become a victim? What about his friends? What has happened to them. Will Xion be safe?**_

_**Next Time: Dark Thorn**_


	11. Dark Thorn

_**Shout Outs**_

_**Skyscraper15: Haha, thanks a lot! But keep count of those words, and the wait is over!**_

_**Smurf21agb: I know you hate the cliff hangers, but they can be so much fun! XD**_

_**Riku7474: Haha, thanks for saying that! XD Btw, WRONG! XD**_

_**The calm before the storm has shattered. Who dares to attack Riku in his home?**_

_**11: Dark Thorn **_

* * *

Riku groaned and picked himself up off the floor. His head was pounding from the knock he'd gotten when he landed. He used his key blade as a crutch and got to his feet while looking around for his attacker.

Out of nowhere, a key blade was swung at him. He barely managed to raise his own in time to defend himself. The blades clashed and rang out through the house loudly as Riku was brought to his knees by the force of the blow. The figure that stood over him was dressed in a familiar armor. It was like his when Ansem had taken him, but his attackers face was hidden behind a domed mask that only let the glow of two red eyes peek through.

_Fight back, Riku_! Ansem yelled, _This is no mere copy_!

_I'm trying_! He growled, but the strength of the enemy was too much for him to hold back for long. If he tried to summon Way of The Dawn, he would be overpowered in an instant. Then Riku pushed up and rammed him with his shoulder and knocked him back, swinging a wide overhead strike down at him. Caught off guard, the attacker parried, but the force of the blow unbalanced him and Riku's blade crashed down on his mask.

The mask split in half and fell to the floor. Riku jumped back in shock. "Sora?"

_Fool! That is not your friend,_ Ansem yelled, _Look at him!_

Riku did, and he noticed that this Sora in front of him was different from his friend. He had black hair and eyes, and wore a cold smile as he gazed at him. _That is Vanitas! A being of darkness much like myself. He was born from the darkness that Xehanort found in Ventus's heart! _

_Can I beat him? _Riku asked.

"No," Vanitas, said, as if reading his mind, "You cannot." He lunged at him again and Riku brought his blade up in time to guard himself. But the force of the strike was stronger this time and sent him crashing into the wall.

"Riku!"

(*)

Xion woke with a start as when she heard something crash down the hall, and noticed that Riku was gone. The noisy was getting louder, and she grew worried. She wrapped the sheet around her tightly and strode slowly to the door. The clash of metal against metal met her ears. She could hear Riku and someone else talking and the clash continued. She decided to summon her Star Seeker, and opened the door. She peaked out and saw a battle.

Riku was fighting like mad against..._Sora_! _No_, she thought desperately, _that can't be Sora, they'd never fight like that, and Riku wouldn't be fighting so hard_! Then she watched as her lover was thrown against the wall.

"Riku!" She darted out and ran to him. Riku looked up and saw her coming.

"Stay back!" Riku shouted. But her cry had alerted Vanitas. His black gaze turned to her and a cruel sneer appeared as he pointed his key blade at her. Xion was already in the middle of hurling a spell at him. The bolt of lightning shot from her blade the same moment as his own. The two spells met and crackled for dominance as Xion felt the strain of her spell. Vanitas was barely moving, yet she was losing strength.

"Xion, get away!" Riku yelled, and then he jumped and tackled their assailant, breaking his concentration on the spell. Vanitas kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying only to get hit by Xion's spell head on. The black-haired boy was sent flying back from the force. Xion then tried to get to Riku, who was trying to get back up again.

"Shit," Riku growled, "we have to get out of here!"

"Riku, are you alright?" Xion asked.

"No, but I will be when we're away from this guy!" Riku said, and grasped her arm, "Come on, before he recovers!"

"Not likely!" Vanitas yelled. He hurled a massive ball electricity at the girl who had hurt him. Riku yelled and flung himself in front of the blast while Xion looked on in horror as he took the full brunt of the attack and slammed into her as he was thrown back. Her head struck the wall, and everything went black.

Vanitas grinned, "Lucky for you that the master wants you alive."

(*)

Xion's head was pounding when she next woke. She blinked a few time to clear her blurred vision. She could hardly remember what happened. _I was with Riku_, she thought, _wasn't I? And we were talking, and then we were..._.

"Oh!" She bolted up, and immediately regretted as the screaming pain in her head came back. Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she opened her eyes again to see Kairi looking down at her.

"Easy," Kairi said soothingly, "You took a pretty bad hit."

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her forehead, "Where's Riku?"

"We don't know." Sora growled from behind her, "When we got here, we found you on the floor, naked and passed out, and Riku was gone!"

"Don't forget the wall was blasted apart," Roxas piped up, and she glanced to see him sitting across from her on one of the recliners with Namine on his knee. Neither one of them looked happy.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Kairi asked, "It might help."

"We were attacked," she said, trying to get her thoughts together, "He looked like Sora!"

"What?" Sora gasped, "Who was he? And why did he look like me?"

"I don't know," she cried, her eyes welling up with tears, "I didn't hear his name. He shot a Thundaga spell at me and Riku protected me!" She started sobbing and drew her knees to her chest. Kairi put her arms around her and tried to soothe the girl, but it would be a long time before her tears stopped.

(*)

"Well done, Vanitas," Xehanort said, "Well done indeed!"

"Thank you, Master." The boy said, dumping his load unceremoniously to the floor at Xehanort's feet. Riku stirred, but didn't wake. The effects of the lightning spell were heavy on him since his natural element clashed with it. Darkness would always give way to light.

"What shall we do with him?" Terra asked as he appeared beside him. His once brown hair had turned silver like Ansem and Xemnas. "Will we use him as a puppet?"

"No," Xehanort said, stroking his short, pointed beard. Then a maniacal grin spread across his face, "As i have planned from the beginning, I want this boy's heart removed and his body made into a Heartless. He will be such a strong beast that no even Master Eraqus would stand a chance against him!" He cackled madly and drew his key blade. Terra flipped the unconscious boy on his back as his master placed the tip of his blade over his heart.

Riku's eyes flew open as he felt the cold grip of the magic on his heart, and screamed as it was draw from his chest.

His limbs thickened, his hair grew longer, and his body grew larger. His skin turned as black as pitch as great horns sprouted from his head and fangs replaced his human teeth. His hands turned into giant clawed paws. A golden chain appeared a crisscrossed his chest and back. His eyes turned a dull yellow as his silver mane reached it's full length.

The towering creature roared in anger as the chains bound him to his new master. Then the black skin on its back began to bubble out, and the beast roared in pain.

"What's this?" Terra asked aloud.

"Ah, so it seems that since this boy had another soul inside of him, it will produce two Heartless!" Xehanort cackled gleefully as the creature burst out of Riku's back and dropped to the ground and took the same shape as it brother. "This is such a fitting way to _repay_ your loyalty, Ansem" The man said to the new beast. Then he burst into a full laugh as both of the massive Dark Thorns knelt before him.

"Excellent, excellent!" Xehanort said, and turned to Terra and Vanitas, "Now we must prepare! Once the other master's get wind of this they will no doubt come for us! Terra, I trust fighting your old allies does not bother you?"

Terra didn't bat an eye, "Not in the least. My allegiance is with you, Master."

"Then rouse the Darksides from their beds and wake the Shadows from their dens!" Xehanort laughed, "We have a war to begin!"

* * *

Sora and Roxas had flown them back to the Mysterious Castle after they'd heard everything from Xion. The girl was completely wrecked over the incident. Kairi and Namine were now doing their best to comfort the girl, but it was useless. Being unable to save Riku had unhinged her.

"You couldn't have done anything more," Kairi told her whiled stroking her back, "This new enemy sounds like he could overpower all of us."

"She's right," Namine said, "And Riku did the only thing he could do, and that was to protect you."

"B-but what i-i-if he's hurt?" Xion sobbed, her shoulders shaking violently, "Oh, I want him back!"

"Hush, dear," Namine said, embracing the girl, "We will get him back. Yen Sid will know what to do."

"You t-think so?" Xion asked.

"Of course," Kairi said, smiling for the first time that day, "He's the greatest Key Master there is!"

(*)

Yen Sid sat in the dinning room as he listened to the teens retell their story. His face was once again grim and brooding. What Xion had told him sounded uncomfortably familiar. The three witches provided the children with hot chocolate as the girl spoke of the stranger with Sora's face.

Upon hearing this, Yen Sid brought his hand down on the table, startling the young key bearers. "Flora, send out word to the other masters."

"The other masters?" The red witch asked in surprise, "But you've only called them in-"

"In times of war," Yen Sid finished, "And this has turned into a war. Riku is like a son to me. And this new foe that attacked them sounds like an old enemy of mine, named Vanitas, a servant of Xehanort!"

"I'll send the word our!" Merrywheather cried, and sped from the room.

"Xion, my child," Yen Sid said, reaching out to the girl, and brought her into his arms, "I'm truly sorry that I couldn't protect you, or Riku. But know this, we will get him back, not matter what!"

"So," Namine said, stroking her stomach, "We're fighting another war?"

Roxas smiled sadly and placed his arms around her shoulders, "It won't be the first, Hon."

"And we have to fight for our friends!" Sora said angrily, and rose from his seat, "I'm getting in touch with Cloud! He'll be able to help us!"

"Good thinking," the old man said, still holding Xion, "We're going to need it, I fear."

Xion's tears spilled over once more._ Riku, please be safe_!

* * *

_**With Riku's fate unknown to his friends, what will be come of the boy that Xion has given her heart to? As Yen Sid gather's together the Key Masters, what will the coming war mean for the younger masters?**_

_**Next Time: The Gathering**_

_**An: I know this was a little shorter than my other chapters, but I promise things are about to get better, so please keep me going with your Reviews!**_


	12. The Gathering

_**Their master has called forth the other Key Masters in preparation for war against Xehanort in hopes of rescuing Riku from his clutches. Unknown to them, Riku and Ansem have split into two separate Heartless. Who are the masters that Yen Sid has summoned?**_

_**12: The Gathering**_

* * *

A month passed before Yen Sid got word from any of his fellow masters. It was frustrating to Xion, who's condition hadn't improved from the wait. If anything she had reverted back to the scared little girl she had been in the beginning. She barely spoke a word to anyone except for Namine, who's pregnancy was nearing it's end. The young woman's maternal instincts had kicked into overdrive when Xion had her first nightmare. The girl had woken the entire castle with her screams. Namine had been the only one that could calm her.

Sora had grown angrier with each passing day. He threw himself into his training with a vengeance that worried all of them. He trained so hard that his palms started to bleed from his tight grip on his key blade. Kairi wanted to stop him, but she knew that was impossible, and even she had started training harder with her magic. Both of them wanted nothing more than to have their friend back, and for little Xion to be herself again.

Even Yen Sid had begun to lose his patience. Each day that went by that no word was sent back he would return to his room and stand in front of his mirror to speak to Merlin. His old friend had once informed him that Master's Ventus and Aqua had heard from him, and were on their way, but it would be a little longer in wait. Eraqus was a different story. The old master had isolated himself so well that he had only just received his summons, and was still deciding whether or not to participate in this new war.

"_Participate_?" Yen Sid growled, his manna bubbling out of him in a rage, "That old fool! What does expect? For Xehanort to roll over like a dog and be put down? Where is he?!"

"He is in the Land of Dragons," Merlin told him soothingly, "And I've already asked Mulan to reason with him. Gerneral Xang is with her as well, and you know the two of them can put up quite and argument."

"Only if that halfwit listens to them!" Yen Sid bellowed, "Meanwhile my dear, sweet daughter is wasting away! She is plagued by nightmares, and barley speaks to anyone anymore!"

"I'm truly sorry, my friend." Merlin sighed, and disappeared from the mirror. Yen Sid resisted the urge to shatter the thing. But he didn't any bad luck to befall them.

At the end of the first month of the incident, Cloud and his entire crew arrived. Leon and Zack had come from Hallow Bastion along with Auron from Olympus. The three of them looked ready for a war. Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith were also looking more battle-ready, especially Aerith. She carried a huge halberd that made her look more intimidating than her husband when he used his enormous sword.

Upon seeing Aerith, Xion showed the first smile any of them had seen in a month. Aerith clucked and cooed over the girl like a mother hen when she saw how thin she was getting.

"Xion, dear, I know you're upset," she told the girl, cupping her chin, "But you must keep yourself strong for Riku." Xion's eyes watered at the mention of him. Aerith smiled, "You want to be able to help him, right?"

"Yes," and then the girl truly broke down and let her tears flow. In all honestly, she'd been trying to hold back her tears the entire time. It was all she knew how to do to keep herself strong.

(*)

Three days after Clouds arrival, Ventus and Aqua arrived. Roxas, having never met Ventus, was startled by how much they looked alike. Yet Ventus was older, and slightly taller, with shabbier hair. Aqua was a lovely vision for anyone. She was tall and slender. Her lithe figure exuded danger from every curve, a warning to anyone that underestimated her.

What no one expected was for her to take an immediate shine to Xion.

When they arrived, Xion had been training outside with Kairi, trying to better her battling style. Their small gummi ship and come in quietly, and neither of the girls had noticed until Aqua had come up behind Xion while she was backing away from an advancing Kairi, and bumped right into her. Xion was startled when the woman's slender arms had wrapped around her, and nearly attacked. Her key blade was met by Aqua's.

"Well, hello there." Aqua smiled.

Xion's eyes widened, "H-hello."

"Aqua!" Kairi squealed.

She smiled again and knelt, "Princess Kairi, you're looking well."

"Stop that," Kairi scolded, "I may have been the princess when the Radiant Garden still existed, but it's Hallow Bastion now. So no bowing!"

"So says the princess," Ventus quipped with a broad grin.

Xion blinked in surprise, "Are you related to Roxas?"

Aqua laughed, "Only slightly, dear."

"We're here at Master Sid's request." Ventus said.

"You're kindly welcomed," Kairi said a little tearfully, "We have a lot of work to do."

"Indeed."

The four of them turned to say a man dressed in grey robes and a long black beard coming toward them. "_Eraqus_!"

* * *

"Master," Terra said, "what shall I do with the boy's heart?"

Xehanort gazed at the little fluttering light that Terra held, "Hmm, for now, put it in a jar somewhere safe. It might be useful in creating a Nobody later."

A roar shook the ground beneath their feet and Xehanort smiled fondly, "Ah they're getting restless, aren't they? Have the Heartless gathered?"

"Yes, Master," Terra said, "A great many."

"Then have the weaker ones brought out into the graveyard," the old man smiled coldly, "It will be nice for Riku and Ansem to have something to play with while we wait."

"At once," Terra said, and floated away.

(*)

The two lumbering giants paced their cage hungrily. The silver maned one bashed his head against the bars, unsettling its red maned brother. Both were looking out across the graveyard as countless little Shadows gathered around the floating man in front of them. The silver Dark Thorn crashed his claws against the bars in an attempt to get to him. He held something he wanted. Something that he needed.

Terra looked back at the beast, "Feisty, aren't we?" He held up the heart he still possessed, "Is this what you want?" The beast roared and rammed his body against the cage, rocking it dangerously. Terra smiled in a bored manner, "The master was right, you are an excellent Heartless."

Then he waved his hand at the cages and the locks fell off. The two Dark Thorns roared as they crashed out of their cages. The red one ran straight at the Shadows and immediately tore into the diminutive creatures in savage glee. The larger silver beast leapt right at Terra.

"_Shit_!" Terra jumped away from being nearly caught by the beast's claws, "Worthless creature!" The Heartless turned on him and snapped his jaws at his hand. Terra yelped and unconsciously oped his hand. The light that was the beast's heart flew from his grasp. The Dark Thorn opened its jaws...and clamped down on nothng but air as the heart sped away from them toward open space.

The silver Dark Thorn gave a mournful howl at having lost what it desired.

(*)

Vanitas had watched the little skirmish with a wide grin, which widened as he watched Riku's heart fly away. His master would not be pleased with his little puppet after this. No indeed he would _not_!

* * *

The masters, apprentices, and Cloud's company had all gathered in the dinning hall to accommodate all of them. Yen Sid's relief at their arrival was masked, however, by a look of annoyance at Eraqus's seemingly uncaring attitude.

"I have called you all here," the old master began, addressing all of them, "because it seems that Xehanort has plans to start another war."

"_This_ is why you have disturbed my solitude?" Eraqus asked in a deep, bored tone, "I have long expressed a desire not to fight."

"Even if one of your own students has sided with the enemy?" Sora growled.

"What was that, pup?" Eraqus snapped, "One of my students?"

"Terra has joined him," Yen Sid said, "I can sense his presence with the enemy."

"Impossible!"

"That is what we said when we decided to seal Xehanort," Ventus said, "We didn't think it was possible for him to return, even though his evil infects the world still."

"Master," Aqua intoned, "Won't you join us this time? The three of us were nearly killed when we fought with him the last time."

"I only came to listen," Eraqus said, shaking his head, "I will decide after I have heard all of what needs to be said."

"So be it then," Yen Sid said calmly, "One of my students has been taken. And it seems that it was Vanitas that did it." At this Ventus stiffened visibly. Aqua placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I know it seems impossible, but Xehanort has recreated him, along with a few powerful Nobodies." The old wizard said.

"This student that was taken," Eraqus said, "What proof do you have that he is still among the living?"

"Shut up!" Xion screeched from between Kairi and Namine, who glared at the master, "He's alive, I know he is!"

"Who is this rude child?" Eraqus said unkindly.

"My daughter," Yen Sid glared, "And the student that was taken was her lover, and someone I viewed as a son. You will _not_ speak like that again."

The tone of the old master bordered on the dangerous, but Eraqus still looked bored, "As you wish."

"My point," Yen Sid said, "Is that we no longer have the option of leaving him alone. Xehanort must be stopped for good."

"I agree," Ventus said.

"As do I," said Aqua.

"I will fight." Sora said.

"And me." Roxas said.

"We will all fight for Riku," Cloud said for his friends, who all nodded in agreement.

Eraqus sighed, "Fine, then I suppose-"

The doors of the castle burst open as a mighty wind blew through them. Xion squeaked in surprise and ducked down. Cloud covered his face against it and looked toward the door. And he did not like what he saw. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Xion looked up at angry tone in his voice and saw him glaring at someone. Curious, she leaned out to get a better look. He was a tall man with long silver hair that reminded her painfully of Riku's. He was also pale, and slim yet he was well muscled. What caught her attention the most was the single black wing that extended from his right shoulder.

"I came," his voice was cold and emotionless and sent a chill through the room, "because of the summons."

"You are not a Key Master," Yen Sid said, remaining calm.

The man raised both hands, and summoned two very different key blades. On was black and hand a wing on the hilt, while the other was blue with a star shape at the head. "In my right hand I hold the _One Winged Angel_," he said, "In my left I hold the _Diamond Dust_. And I hold the _Ultima_."

"Impossible," Cloud spat.

"Nothing, dear Cloud," he smiled, "is impossible."

"I will allow you to attend," Yen Sid said, earning a glare from Cloud, "But for what reason have you come besides my summons?"

"Because," and now his voice was laced with anger, "One of you masters has taken my _son_!"

"Son?" Xion asked, then she gasped, "You mean Riku?"

"Indeed," he said, looking down at the girl. Xion looked down in shame and rose from her seat. Namine and Kairi clutched at her and tried to pull her back, but she went to stand in front of the stranger and bowed her head to him.

"Forgive me," Xion said, surprising the winged man, "It was because of me that he was taken."

He regarded her for a moment while her friends watched them anxiously, ready to come to her defense. "Why do you say that, little one?"

"He protected me from a magic attack," Xion told him, "If I'd been stronger, he would have gotten away."

"Let me see your hand," he said, holding up his own for her's. Xion readily gave it, and his grip was almost like ice on her fingers. "Hmm, so you are the one he's chosen?" Then he smiled, "I cannot fault you for failing to protect my son. Only myself for not being there for both of you."

"Why weren't you?" Sora asked, "Riku grew up without a family except for me and Kairi."

"Sora," the man said as he released Xion's hand, "You know who I am, and what I've done. So you must know that no one would be proud to have someone like me as a father."

"Sir," Xion said, drawing his attention back to her, "Who are you?"

He smiled again and bowed deep and the waist, spreading his great wing out, "My name, little one, is Sephiroth."

* * *

_**With the masters gathered, and the surprise that Sephiroth has presented to them all of his identity, the war shall soon begin. With Riku's heart lost to him, where will it go, and will he be able to become human again?**_

_**Next Time: Restored Memories**_

_**Shout outs**_

_**Skyscraper15:**__** Yeah, he's a little creepy, but what did you expect from a bad guy? :p**_

_**Smurf21agb: Ehehe, sorry :p but things will get better (I think) XD**_

_**CarelessWhispers13:**__** Thanks a lot! Glad you're liking it!**_

_**Nano1012: The wait is over, and thanks a lot for reviewing! XD**_


	13. Memories Restored

_**Sorry this took so long! I have no excuses!**_

_**13: Memories Restored**_

* * *

"Hang on," Cloud barked, "tell me something, if you're Riku's father, then why did you abandon him?"

Sephiroth cast a glare at him, "Must you really stick your nose into my affairs?"

"I think we'd all like to know." Tifa said, crossing her arms. Xion looked from him to the pair that was glaring at him. Was he really that bad of a man?

"Fine," he ground out, "but you'll need to know where I came from, and, in hindsight, Riku's origin."

"I'd like to hear it." Kairi said, gesturing for him to sit at the table, then glanced at Cloud and Tifa, "You can stop glaring at him now. If he'd wanted to harm us, there's no way any of us would have stood a chance."

"The princess is right," Sephiroth said, "I only wish to save my son." He and Xion went to the table where the girl pulled out a chair for him, "Thank you." Then he looked at them all, "Now, where to begin?"

(*)

The little light that was Riku's heart sped alone through the emptiness of space. The memories of it's time in his human form brought to visit many places. The Destiny Isles were first. The little heart hoped to find something there that would restore his body to it former state. Sora and Kairi were the first people that entered his thoughts. But they were not here.

Where did they go?

His memories carried him to Traverse Town where Riku had fought with Sora the first time. Many people were there, some of them he knew to be former Nobodies. But again, they were not there.

Then the memories showed him a girl. Her hair was black and her eyes were the deep blue of sapphires. This girl meant a great deal to Riku, and made the little heart ache. He had been there when she had died the first time, he remembered. The first time they'd fought, she fought well, but Riku had bested her.

_"Why do you have the keyblade?"_

_"Like I would know!" _

The memories had flooded him. Riku's fascination of her. His admiration. And finally, his love.

_"Sora must be quite important to you, isn't he?"_

_"He is...we're best friends." _

No, he thought, that's not what I wanted to say!

_"Riku...Do you hate me?" _

Tell her! You're going to lose her! Tell her now!

_"...No...it's not your fault...Xion." _

Why!

Then the memory of how she had died flooded into his mind.

Roxas hadn't wanted to fight his friend, and Riku had wanted to stop it. But with one swipe...Xion was gone.

The heart knew where to go now.

(*)

"So you're telling us you came from the other side of the _Doors_?" Cloud whispered. Sephiroth's tale was far beyond believable, but Cloud knew him well enough to know that he never lied. Everyone around the table looked shocked by his words. And of how he came to be in the worlds. A being that was once no different that a Shadow, had gained a heart and become the man sitting with them.

"The _Doors of Darkness_ have always housed mysteries," Yen Sid said, his face grim, "but to hear this is...incredible!"

Xion was looking a little more nervous around the man, now, "So where does Riku fall into this?"

Sephiroth eyed her with small smirk, "Patience, little one."

Xion puffed out her cheeks and huffed.

"She raises a good question," Kairi said, "Where did you meet his mother?"

He looked straight at Kairi this time, "In the Radiant Garden. Her name was Yunna."

"The priestess?" Aerith gasped, "You're joking!"

"I have no sense of humor," he said, squashing any doubts, "That was the first and last time I ever loved anyone."

"I don't remember her," Kairi mumbled.

"This was well before you're time," he said, "Long before the garden fell to Xehanort. When she learned she was with child, we left. But the strain of the birth was too much for her body to handle. She soon passed away."

"And you couldn't raise him yourself?" Sora growled.

"No," Sepiroth said, "I could not."

"Why?" Namine asked, and Xion noticed that she was looking a little paler than usual. Her forehead was beaded with sweat, too.

"Because I was afraid," Sephiroth said, much to the shock of Cloud, and Leon. Even Axel looked surprised. Sephiroth didn't miss the looks, "I know, you think I'm not afraid of anything, correct?" They nodded, "Well, you are wrong. I was afraid I would harm our son. I was bitter and blamed him for her death."

"That's terrible," Namine gasped, "Riku was an infant!"

"Namine, calm down," Roxas said, placing a hand on her shoulder, then he noticed, "Hey! Namine you're sweating bullets!"

"I'm _fine_!" She gasped just before she hissed in pain.

"Oh crap!" Yuffie yelped, "She's going into labor!"

"Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, _get in here_!" Yen Sid bellowed.

(*)

"Damn it, we don't need this much water!" Sora yelled, "She having a baby, not a gefilte fish!"

"Shut up and move!" Roxas yelled.

"Boys, please!" Yen Sid growled, "Just carry the bowls up like they asked!"

Just then Aerith came pelting down the steps, "Move it!" The boys yelped and raised the large bowl over their heads so she could duck under it.

"Aerith," Roxas yelled, "What's going on!"

"No time!" She yelled back.

"For crying out loud!" Sora whined.

"_Roxas you asshole_!"

Roxas jumped, inadvertently spilling the bowl all over them. "Gah, that's hot!" Sora yelled.

"I'm coming, Namine!" Roxas pelted up the steps.

"That can't be a good sign." Sora sighed, while the old master just chuckled and made his way up the steps with Sora right behind him.

(*)

"Namine, stop pushing and just breathe like I showed you," Flora said to the panting girl, "In, in, out, remember?"

"In, in, out," she gasped. Xion stood beside her holding Namine's hand. She was worried because Namine seemed to be getting paler by the minute. Namine looked around, "Where's Roxas?"

"He's coming, Sis," Xion told her, "He'll be here soon." _I hope_, she silently prayed.

"Namine!" Roxas burst in.

"Roxas!" She let go of Xion and reached out for him as he knelt beside her.

"I'm here," he smiled, clasping her hand.

"Namine, it's time to push!" Flora said, "On three! One, two, push!"

Namine groaned, and gasped in pain as her stomach contracted. "Argh! God, somebody make it stop!"

Roxas bit his lip in helplessness, "It'll be over soon, sweetheart, just a little more!"

"Push!" Flora said again, "Fauna, can you see anything yet?"

"Yes," she said from Namine's knees, "Here it comes!"

"Thank God!" Namine gasped.

Merryweather bustled back into the room carrying towels and three bowls of hot water bowls floating around her, "How's it coming?"

"Just about there," Xion smiled reassuringly.

Flora smiled at the girl, "Just once more, deary, now, as hard as you can, push!"

Once more, Namine gripped her husband's hand and screamed. Xion held her breath as her friend gave everything she had to the unborn child. And moments later a new scream erupted from the lungs of a newborn child.

Xion breathed a sigh of relief as Flora held the child up for Namine and Roxas to see. "You have a fine baby girl, dears."

"A girl!" Namine smiled weakly, and breathing heavily, then looked up at her husband, "So you were right." Roxas smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead, but then Namine gasped as another contraction hit her, "Flora!"

"Oh!" She handed the child over to Merryweahter, "Fauna, we're not done yet!"

Fauna looked up in shock, "She's losing too much blood!"

"Namine, we need to make this fast, sweetie," Flora said, "It'll be rough, but I need you to push with all your might!"

"Please!" Namine screamed, and then gave another push. Her back arched painfully as she did, frightening Xion even further. Then a second squall was heard, and Fauna smiled as she passed the unexpected child to Flora. Namine fell back against the bed in exhaustion. Again, Xion didn't like the look of her. She on white as a sheet now, her eyes had dark circles under them, and her cheeks had sunken in.

She looke up weakly at Flora, "Wh-what is it?"

"A boy, dear." She said, "Merryweather, bring the little girl, please."

The blue witch smiled and came over to the side of the bed with the squirming bundle she'd just wrapped up, "She's very beautiful, Namine."

Namine tried to rise, but her body was too weak. Xion reached out to help her, and felt her body trembling as she raised up. Namine's heart was hammering dangerously fast.

Both babies were held out so that Namine could see them. She smiled as she saw that the little boy was looking at her with her ocean-blue eyes and Roxas's honey-blonde hair. The girl had her hair, and Roxas's sky-blue eyes. "They're so beautiful..." she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes drooped slowly, and Xion knew what about to happen.

"No," Xion said, shaking her shoulder, "don't fall asleep! Stay with us!" Roxas's head snapped up as he heard that, then looked wide-eyed at his wife.

"Listen to her," Roxas pleaded, "Don't do this!"

Namine slumped against him, still smiling weakly, "Sorry, honey..."

"Namine!" Xion screamed.

(*)

The little heart sped toward the tower that he knew so well, toward this soul mate. He could feel her. She was sad, grieving. Her mana was surging around her in a whirlwind of power. No, that wasn't good! The tower loomed in front of him, and the bright sapphire blue glow of her magic gleamed through the highest window.

Once more, she was doing something crazy!

(*)

"Xion, stop!" Roxas bellowed. But it was too late. Far too late. A blazing aura of mana surrounded her. But Xion knew exactly what she was doing. Namine couldn't and wouldn't die. Not while she was around!

"_Curaga_!" She directed all her power toward Namine's prone figure. The healing spell formed a bubble around her and the effect was instant. The blood around her legs evaporated into nothing, her face and limbs returned to their former healthy glow. Namine's eyes flew open as she gasped for breath.

Aqua burst into the room just then and saw Xion working her spell, "Xion stop! You're using too much power!"

Xion's spell then spread itself through the room, engulfing them all. Namine sat up, strong and healthy, and she felt all the warmth and love that Xion had pushed into her spell. Two peals of laughter erupted from the two bundles Flora and Merryweather held as the children were wrapped in the same warmth.

Xion finally managed to reign her spell and cut it off. She sank to her knees, panting, but smiling in victory. "Welcome back, Sis."

"Xion," Roxas smiled tearfully, "You crazy, wonderful girl! Thank you!"

"You're damned lucky you didn't kill yourself!" Aqua yelled, marching toward her, "What would you have done if you'd run out of mana? You could have died!"

"I-" whatever she was about to say was lost as a burning white light burst through the window, and slammed into her body.

(*)

_Xion felt warm. Not like heat, but the pleasant feeling of being held. Like she was back in Riku's arms again. Then she heard a very familiar laugh. She opened her eyes and found herself lying on a white sandy beach facing the ocean. She gasped at the sight._

_"Glad you like it."_

_She shrieked and spun around on the sand and found Riku sitting beside her. He was smiling gently at her like he always did when he was around her, and she found herself crying out with relief as she launched herself at him and threw her arms around his neck, tackling him to the sand._

_"Hi there," he laughed._

_"You're alive!" She laughed, and buried her face in his chest._

_"Of course," he wrapped his arms around her and began stroking her hair the way he knew she loved, "you didn't really think I'd go down that easily, did you?"_

_She looked up at him with a smile, "You don't know how much I've missed you." But she looked down sadly, "You're not really here are you?"_

_Riku smiled sadly, "I'm afraid not, sweetheart."_

_"Then how-" he placed a finger to her lips to silence her._

_"Listen, honey, I'll explain everything, but first I need to show you something." He said, and she regarded him curiously._

_"What?" She asked._

_He rose, taking her with him, "The memories that you lost."_

_Suddenly the scene around them changed. They were at an old mansion that seemed familiar to her. _

_Standing at the gate of the mansion was a young man in a dark cloak, who wore a blindfold. Then there was someone else...it was her!_

_"Riku..." she said uncertainly._

_"Shh, just watch." He said._

_The blindfolded man smiled faintly. "So you came?"_

_"Yes," she said, "I want to know what these memories are."_

_"You know what that means, right?" He asked, "You'll be turning on your friends."_

_"Yes, I'm well prepared." Xion said, "Tell me everything you know."_

_"First, off," he said, reaching up to remove his blindfold, "My name is Riku."_

_As they watched, the scene changed again. They came to a white room, and there was a younger looking Namine sitting at the table with a sketch pad in her lap. She was looking at an image of Xion sitting across from her. "You do know that you were created as a replacement for Sora?"_

_"I know that I am a doll that Organization XIII created to wield the keyblade." Xion said, nodding._

_"Yes, the memories you're seeing are Sora's memories," Namine said, "Right now, Sora is in a deep sleep, trying to regain his lost memories."_

_"But he can't do that?" Xion guessed._

_"No," she said sadly, "You would have to disappear."_

_Xion bit her lip, "I must die."_

_"I'm sorry," Namine said, "There's no other way."_

_The real Xion's eyes widened and she looked up at Riku, who looked very somber. _

_"Xion, when you return to Sora, it will be as if you never existed. No one will remember you." Namine said. This was not the smiling Namine that she had grown to love as a sister. The image she was of a girl that was trapped, and forced to do something horrible._

_"If I do this," her image said, "The I'd like you to take care of Roxas. He's been my best friend just like Axel, but he'll need more time to adjust than Axel will."_

_"I will keep that promise," Namine said, "You're very brave, Xion."_

_Xion clutched at Riku's shoulder and clung to him. Was this really how things had happened with her? But to be honest, it sounded like something she would do._

_The scene changed again, and she and the younger Riku were standing in the hallway looking out the window._

_"None of this is your fault, Xion." Riku said, "If anyone should hate anyone for anything, you should be hating me."_

_"I can't do that," Xion said, "I feel too warm around you. It's nice." She smiled up at him. Even back then she had been much shorter than him. "I think you are a friend to me, now."_

_Riku smiled at her, "And you are more than a friend to me, Xion."_

_Xion smiled up at her Riku, who smiled back in return. "Not all of our past was bad."_

_"I know that," she said, "So what's next?"_

_He nodded, and the scenery changed again. They were in the Twilight Town train station. Roxas was there, getting up off the ground, and she was lying still, covered in wounds. Xion bit her lips as she watched Roxas run toward her downed image. "This is it, isn't it?" Xion asked, "I'm dying?"_

_"Yeah, but this is probably your most important memory." Riku said._

_"Hold on," Roxas yelled, "I'm going to treat your wounds now!"_

_Xion looked up at him with a weak smile, "There's no need...It won't be long now..."_

_"What are you saying?" Roxas said, reaching into his coat, "Here, take this potion!" He held the bottle to her lips. Just then, her body started to fade. Roxas looked devastated._

_Xion closed her eyes, "Can I...ask you to do me a favor?"_

_Roxas nodded helplessly._

_"Please...don't let Xemnas have his way..." Xion sighed, and reached up and stroked his cheek._

_Roxas placed his hand over her's, "I understand."_

_She opened her eyes as her tears started flowing, "Thank you..." she smiled, "I'm glad I got to meet you...you.. and Axel, too. Never forget, you're both my best friends..." her body started to disappear, "That's the truth..."_

_"No, Xion!" He yelled, "Please, I'm begging you, take this!" _

_The girl pressed her lips together and refused it._

_"Please, no," Roxas cried, "I still want the three of us to have ice cream together! And didn't we promise to got to the beach together?!"_

_"Roxas..." she said quietly, "I'll...see you later..." And then she was gone. Her body faded to nothing._

_The real Xion watched as the memories faded away and her own tears started streaming down her face. "So, this is what happened to me?"_

_"Yeah," Riku sighed, "You were the most forgiving person I ever knew."_

_"I still am," she smiled, "What? did you think I would change?"_

_He smiled, "I was hoping you wouldn't."_

_"Well, I don't plan on it." She reached up and stroked his cheek, "I love you, Riku, and I understand all that you did was for your friends."_

_He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly. "Listen, you may have to destroy me."_

_"What?!" She pulled back to look at him._

_His face was grim, "I was turned into a Heartless, sweetheart, a powerful one, and Ansem split from me and turned into the same thing I did. It won't e an easy fight."_

_She scowled at him, "And you just want to give up? After all we've been through?"_

_"I'd rather die than hurt the people I love." Riku said, then looked down in surprise as Xion pushed away from him. He felt the sting as she slapped him right in the face._

_"And you don't think everyone else feels that way?" She yelled, "Sora and Kairi both love you! And so do Roxas and Namine! Father thinks of you like a son! A-and your father wants to save you!"_

_Riku blinked, "My father?"_

_"Yeah," she looked down, "He's a man named Sephiroth."_

_"Him?" Riku growled._

_"He's not all that bad," Xion said, "He even said he'd help in the war."_

_"Don't try and save me if you think things are getting to rough." Riku said, not thinking about his "father". "I'll sense my heart close to my body, and I'll do anything to get it."_

_She smiled, and touched his still aching cheek, "Then I'll have to give it back once I see you again, won't I?"_

_Riku smiled and leaned into the caress, "I hope you can." He leaned down and pressed his lips against her's, "I love you, Xion." _

(*)

Xion opened her eyes and found all her friends standing around her. Sora and Kairi were the closest, and she smiled at them, "Riku says hi."

* * *

_**And so Xion's memories have returned. And now the war begins.**_

_**Next Time: Starlight**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	14. Starlight

**_Thanks a ton to all those that have read, followed, favorited, and, of course, reviewed this story. Sadly, in the next few chapters, it will come to an end, like all good things._** _**So I'd like to thank you all, especially my site friends, Skyscraper15, who helped me decide to write this story, and Smurf21agb for her support of the story, both of whom are two of the finest writers, and friends on this site that I've had the pleasure of knowing!**_

_**14: Starlight**_

* * *

"What do you mean it's gone!" Xehanort bellowed, striking Terra across his face. The silver-haired man went sprawling from the force of the blow. Vanitas laughed behind his mask. _The worthless fool_, he thought,_ the master made a mistake in capturing this one_.

"Do you understand that the heart may find its way back to someone it knows?" Xehanort yelled, and kicked the fallen servant in the stomach. Terra gasped in pain and the point dug painfully into his ribs, "It could even lead them back here! All my plans will be ruined if we're found!"

"Please," he gasped, "Forgive me, Master!"

"There is no forgiveness for _stupidity_!" This time he was kicked in the face, "Vanitas, to the dungeon with him! And take the binding spell of of him, it's a waste of good magic on someone as useless as him!"

"As you wish, Master," behind his mask, Vanitas was grinning widely as he dragged to poor servant away.

Xehanort spat in disgust, "That wretched creature! How much more trouble will it cause!" He looked down into the graveyard, watching the two Dark Thorns. Both had torn each and every Shadow to pieces, but the one that had once been Riku fought with the other Heartless as if it hated them as they were supposed to hate humans, and all other things with hearts. Then he grinned madly, "Soon, little boy, very soon, those claws and fangs of yours will be used to rip your beloved friends to pieces!"

As if in answer, the beast roared angrily at him, giving him a clear view of the beast's fangs.

(*)

"_Ugh_!" Xion cried, her stomach heaving. She was utterly miserable, ever since she woke up, she'd been violently sick when ever she got even a small whiff of food. She'd been able to keep it to herself though. If Yen Sid thought she was ill, he wouldn't allow her to fight. Riku's heart was leading them now, through her. Without her along, they'd never be able to find him, or Xehanort.

Namine had had no choice but to stay behind. Seth and Maia were far too young to be left without their mother. Xion had to admit that she was a little jealous of her friend. She's been able to hold little Maia after she'd woken up. Something sparked inside of her then, like a small flame that kept growing. _Longing_, she thought with a smile, t_hat's what it is. When Riku gets back, maybe we can be like Roxas and Namine_. Holding that little girl had made her feel more alive than ever.

"Xion?" Kairi knocked on her door, and Xion quickly hurried out of the bathroom. Unfortunately for her, the nausea had made her dizzy. she stumbled with a loud thump as she hit the floor. "Xion!" Kairi yelled, bursting through the door, "What happened!"

"Nothing," she said hurriedly, "I just tripped!" She smiled what she hoped was a convincing smile, but Kairi wasn't fooled.

"Xion, stop lying," she said, kneeling down next to her, "you're no good at it."

"Seriously, I'm fine," Xion laughed nervously.

"Fine," Kairi sighed, then grinned devilishly, "You know the gummi ship has a kitchen. Roxas is down there right now cooking up a storm."

"He is?" Xion said, her stomach already beginning to churn.

"Yup, salads, steaks, potatoes-"

"Stop!" Xion cried, holding her stomach.

"Aha! I knew it!" Kairi crowed.

"Knew what?" Xion asked, scowling at her, "It's just a little upset stomach!" Then she looked worried, "You're not going to tell Father, are you?"

Kairi rolled her eyes, grinning, "Xion, sweetie, it's not just an upset stomach. I also noticed you've been eating a few things you wouldn't normally eat, like peppers."

"So what?" She asked, "I just started wanting to eat them."

"Yeah, right," Kairi said, "And you've been running to the bathroom every morning."

"Please, don't tell anyone!" Xion begged, "They'll send me back to the castle, and I have to help Riku!"

"I know, but I'm trying to say that you're not sick," Kairi huffed, crossing her arms, "You're pregnant."

_"I'm what_!" Xion's shriek was probably heard throughout the entire ship, because only moments after she'd yelled, they could hear the pounding of many feet coming down the halls, "Oh no! Now look what I've done!"

Kairi smiled and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, hon, they won't send you back. Besides, you need to tell Riku the good news."

(*)

Hours later, Xion lay in bed, wishing, hoping, praying that she'd be able to reach Riku in time to save him. Yen Sid, to her surprise, hadn't insisted that she return to the castle after learning about her condition. It was Aqua that had tried to send her back, saying that she would be unstable in her emotions, and the battle would undoubtedly harm her child.

Sephiroth, surprising everyone, agreed with Aqua to some extent, but did not ask Xion to go back home. He'd given his word of honor that he would protect his unborn grandchild. Cloud looked a little green after he'd said that. Of course, Aerith was fussing over her immediately after they'd gotten everything settled, making sure she had everything she needed.

Now she was lying in Riku's bed on the ship as they neared their destination.

_"Scared?"_ Riku's voice asked.

Xion smiled and shook her head, "No, but only because you're with me."

_"I guess I am, in a way,"_ Riku laughed, _"Still, I'm only his heart, you know."_

"It doesn't matter," Xion said, snuggling into the her blankets, "No matter what shape or form you take, you'll always be the same person I fell in love with."

_"Even if we have to fight one last time?"_ He asked.

"Yeah," she smiled, "And I'll win this time."

_"That's what I'm counting on,"_ he laughed, and she could almost see the smile on his face as she closed her eyes, _"You're close now. The Keyblade graveyard is where I'll be waiting. Just...don't do anything rash, sweetheart?"_

"You know me," she smiled, drifting off.

"_That's exactly what I'm talking about."_

(*)

Terra groaned, his head throbbing. His arms and legs felt like led, and he could barely move.

_What happened to me? _He wondered, _The last thing I remember was patrolling the graveyard, and then..._

"Xehanort," he growled and tried to rise, but found his arms chained to the wall, "What is this! Where am I! Xehanort!" His roars could be heard all the way above the dungeon ceiling, "Xehanort, when I get out of here, I'll put an end to you once and for all!"

Standing just outside the door leading to the dungeon, Vanitas laughed quietly. For him, this was far too funny. For months he'd wondered why Xehanort had asked him to take control of the young Keymaster, when he had, he'd been utterly useless unless the master wanted something done along the lines of grunt work. He'd been nothing more than a servant.

That suited Vanitas just fine, seeing the master use Terra as nothing more than a slave had amused him greatly, but this was even better. What would his friends think when they found him in the dungeons, weak as a newborn babe?

"Vanitas!" Xehanort's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Master?" Vanitas said calmly, seeing the man coming toward him.

"We have a problem," his master said, "It seems that the masters have found us."

"Shall release the Heartless?" Vanitas asked.

"Yes, but just the Shadows for now." Xehanort said, "Save the Dark Thorns for them as they approach the castle."

"As you wish," Vanitas vanished.

"Just when I didn't want any excitement," Xehanort spat, but then he grinned, "But that one other boy will be there, I'm sure. He'll make an excellent addition to the army!"

(*)

"What is this place?" Xion asked. She was looking out over the land that was covered in what looked like broken, and rusted keyblades. "It looks like a graveyard."

Yen Sid placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "That's exactly what it is, dear, many lives were lost here because of Xehanort, each one of these blades once had a master."

Ventus clenched his fist together, "I remember those days. I could barely do anything."

"Don't beat yourself up about that," Aqua said, "We were still just apprentices back then."

Sepiroth stepped forward, "Be on your guard, I can sense Heartless near by us."

"Let them come," Cloud growled, drawing his sword, "It's been too long since I've fought in a real battle."

"Same here," Leon said, smiling, "It'll be just like old times."

Axel, who was standing toward the back of the group, looked around, "This doesn't feel right. I feel Nobodies, too. Dusks, and lots of them."

"I hate those things," Roxas said, "They used to pick on me when I was in the organization."

"I remember that," Axel smiled, then shook his head, "It's amazing, thanks to Xion getting her memories back, we can all go back to being the friends we used to be."

"Not the way you used to be," Kairi said, smiling at them.

"Yeah," Sora said, "Now you have us, too."

"Yeah!" Yuffie said, "You got us, too!"

"How could I forget?" Axel asked, smiling at the little ninja.

"Got it memorized now?" She laughed, and Axel grinned at her.

"Sure do, ya little maniac." He said, causing the others to laugh.

Xion smiled at them, "You two make a nice couple."

"Ah no!" Axel yelled.

"Xion!" Yuffie shrieked.

Xion smiled wider, "Let's go. I don't want to keep Riku waiting."

"That's right," Aerith said, coming up beside her, "After all, you have some good news for him."

"Yeah," she said, placing her hands over her stomach, "Honestly, I feel a lot lighter. Almost like I'm walking on air. Is that normal?"

"That's probably butterflies," Leon said, "Happens when you're happy."

"I am happy," Xion smiled, "I feel like I can do anything!" She clenched her fists, and suddenly the bright light of a keyblade formed. Xion jumped back in surprise. She hadn't meant to summon her keyblade. But then, she looked at the weapon, and found it wasn't her_ Star Seeker_. It looked like Sora's Kingdom Key, but the hilt was blue and had a golden star charm attached to it. The blade was a shinning silver, and the teeth were also in the shape of a sta with a small spike right above them. "Wow!"

"That's a _Starlight_!" Yen Sid gasped, "I've never seen one before!"

"It's beautiful!" Kairi gushed, "I'm jealous!"

"But," Xion said, taking the new key, "Where did it come from?"

"You must have summoned it with your heart," Sephiroth said, stepping forward to examine the blade, "This will definitely come in handy. If worse comes to worse, you can use this to open the_ Doors of Darkness_, and seal Xehanort behind them for good."

"It's that strong?" Sora asked, "Aw, now I'm jealous!"

But Xion only had one thing on her mind, "Will it be able to help Riku?"

"Indeed," Eraqus said, making his presence known, "It can return his heart if you get close enough without getting shredded."

Aqua looked at him with her eyes narrowed, "A master of sensitivity you are."

"I'll get close enough," Xion said, smiling in confidence, "I have something he wants."****

* * *

_**With Xion's new discovery, and her new keyblade, she and her friends head into the Keyblade Graveyard in search of Xehanort and their lost friend. With her hopes bolstered, can Xion reach through the beast's thoughts to find Riku, and bring him back?**_

_**Next Time: Father Before The Doors**_

_**Please don't forget to leave a review! **_


	15. Father Before The Doors

_**Thank you all, even though it's a wee bit late, this is the new chapter. After this there is only one left, so let's get to it shall we?**_

_**15: Father Before The Doors**_

* * *

"They're here!" Yuffie screamed, and moments later the familiar black bodies of countless Heartless sprang out from behind each and every old and forgotten keyblade, "Shadows!"

Sephiroth stepped forward, drawing a long, razor-edged Katana. "You're not using a keyblade?" Xion said in wonder. He looked at her with a blank expression, then raised the sword as a horde of the creatures sprang at him. The sword swept through them like they were nothing, destroying them.

"This will do," he said, then spread his wing and flew into a throng of Heartless, cutting them to pieces. Cloud followed after him with Axel, Yuffie and the rest of his group right behind him.

"Don't go too far!" Yen Sid yelled, "They're trying to separate us!" No sooner had he said that than a shadowy figure leapt out at him and wrapped itself around him, "Blast! Eraqus, get this Phantom off me!"

"Coming!" The old master raised his palm toward the creature, "_Firaga_!" The ball of flames that erupted around the creature nearly took Yen Sid with it, but he had freed himself before the flames could catch him.

"Next time, use your blade!" The old man yelled, "The last thing I need is to be barbecued!"

"Oh, don't be such an old coot!" He said, "Come, we must find Terra!"

"Xion, look out!" Kairi yelled, tackling the girl to the ground as a huge pendulum swiped over her head. Xion looked up wildly as she saw their attacker. A huge, ghoulish-looking creature was wielding a circular axe-like weapon. It swung again and Xion rolled them to the side.

"What the hell is that thing?" Xion gapsed out as she and Kairi rolled to their feet.

"A Grim Reaper," Kairi said, "Sora fought one in Port Royal once, and it took his Master form destroy it!" Kairi looked scared out of her wits by the monster, but she'd already summoned her keyblade and faced the creature with Xion by her side. Xion was scared as well. She'd never fought anything like this before. The Shadows were the only Heartless that had ever attacked her.

Suddenly the beast lunged, and swung the massive blade down on them. Xion raised her _Starlight_ to parry the blow, and staggered under the force. Kairi darted in and slashed at the monster. It gave out a roar and swept her aside with one hand while it bore down on Xion with the weapon. It swung again and Xion jumped out of the way, rolling as she brought her new weapon up, "_Thundaga_!"

The lightning bolt struck the Grim Reaper right in the chest, sending electricity arcing throughout the Heartless's massive body. "_Blizzaga_!" Kairi shouted, and her bolt of icy energy joined the electrical bolts, partly freezing the beast.

Sora saw the fight with Xion and Kairi, and decided to lend his help, aiming his keyblade at the monster's back. "_Firaga_!" The third energy source was too much for the Reaper to handle as the fire licked up it body and the join the lightning and ice, and exploded into oblivion. Kairi turned and smiled at her lover, "Thanks!"

"Anytime!" Sora grinned, then barreled into a group of Shadows.

Xion, slightly drained of her magic, staggered over to Kairi. "Have you seen Riku yet?"

"Not yet," Kairi said, "But I have a bad feeling that we will soon."

"But I can't feel him," Xion said, "It feels like he's not even close anymore!"

"Don't worry, he is, Xehanort's probably just keeping him in reserve." Kairi said, then she noticed a slight sheen of sweat on Xion's forehead, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," she stammered, "it's just a lot to get used to."

(*)

"What I wouldn't give for a keyblade right now!" Axel growled, "How'd we get ourselves into this again?"

"It's because _you_ weren't watching our backs!" Yuffie snapped, "And you know we can handle this!"

"Well," Axel said, looking at the small horde that had surrounded them, "there _are_ a ton of them."

"Suck it up, ya overgrown hedgehog!" Yuffie yelled and threw her massive shuriken at a Darkside that was coming at her, Axel jumped over her with a war cry and threw both his chakrams at the the things head. "Don't call me that!" He yelled, landing beside her again, "Save the insults for Sora!" Then he ducked as her weapon came spinning back, "Could you have used something smaller?"

"Don't be such a whiner!" She said, grinning, "It makes you look cuter."

"_What_!" Axel blushed. She giggled, "Just kidding!"

"Why you-!" Axel yelled, then jumped to catch his chakrams, "I'll show you _cute_!" Axel's hair seemed to flare out as a heat haze surrounded him. "When I was Lea, I had a little talent with Fire magics," his chakrams changed form, "But when I became Axel, I gained something else, my _Blaze of Glory_!" The Chakrams now sported long blades on both sides of his hands. He glanced at Yuffie and smiled, "I'd get down if I were you." The haze intensified, and Yuffie realized what he was about to do.

"Oh, crap!" She dove to the ground just in time as Axel unleashed a rind of fire around him like a shock wave that obliterated the smaller Shadows, but the Darkside was unharmed.

"Not enough, huh?" Axel grinned, "Then let the dance begin!" Yuffie looked up just as Axel lifted off the ground and flew toward the towering Heartless. His new weapons flashed out of his hands then appeared again as an X -shaped slash appeared on the beast's chest. It roared and swung at him, but he was already gone. "Not fast enough!" Axel taunted from above, "Here's my grand finale, _Inferno_ _Pillar_!" He threw the chakrams at the ground. The Darkside looked down in confusion at the weapons. Then from the two points flames encircled the beast and spread out to form a solid pillar fire.

The giant Heartless howled as the flames burned it, then vanished into ashes.

"Ugh," Axel landed heavily, "I don't wanna have to do that again!"

"You _maniac_!" Yuffie shrieked, "You nearly seared me alive! What were you thinking?"

Axel smirked a the irate little ninja, "That I'd make you think I look hot instead of cute?"

Yuffie blushed, "You idiot. Next time just ask me out."

"Deal," he laughed, then stumbled, "Ah, man, I'm wiped!"

(*)

"_Incoming_!" Cloud yelped, and ducked down as a new Shadow passed over him, "What the hell are these things?"

"Novashadows," Sora said, "They're a lot stronger than normal Shadows."

"Great," Ventus said, "I'm used to fighting Unversed, not Heartless."

"Just don't let them get near enough to-" Sora looked behind him, "Aqua, _DOWN_!"

Aqua looked behind her and shrieked. A looming black figure with shadowy wings swung a massive backhand at her and sent her sprawling. She scrambled to her feet, raising her keyblade, but was struck by a strange grey and black bolt of power.

"Dark Follower," Sora sighed, "I hate these things!"

"What do we do with this one?" Ventus asked.

"Help me with these Novas!" Cloud yelled, "Where the hell is Sephiroth!"

"Help Cloud," Sora said, "I got this!"

Sora ran at the winged creature, dodging in and out of the bolts it fired, and banished his Kingdom Key. Next he summoned his Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Activate Final Form!" He lept into the air and was engulfed in a pure white light that blinded the monster for a moment.

(*)

"Magnificent!" Xehanort cried, "I want him so much more now!" His eyes danced with mad glee, "Vanitas! Get down there!"

"Finally!" The masked boy cried, and lept off the balcony.

"Remember," Xehanort shouted, "I want him alive!"

"Consider it done!"_ If I don't kill him_, Vanitas thought to himself with a sneer.

(*)

"Almost there," Terra muttered angrily as he pulled against his chains, "Almost..._THERE_!" He gave one more yank and the chain binding his left arm was freed! "Yes!" He reached for his right and quickly broke the cuff off. "Now," he looked at the door grimly, "Let's see how this whole place holds up against my _Ends Of The Earth_!"

(*)

Sora whirled around in the air, twirling his keyblades in deadly arcs as he fought the monster in front of him. His new silvery form allowed him great power, and it was more than easy to take the Dark Follower down. It was the smaller Heartless that were causing the most trouble though. From his high altitude, Sora could see many of his friends were close to getting overwhelmed, even Sephiroth looked tired!

"All right," he said grimly, "Time for this to end!"

"I think not!" Sora whirled around and found himself staring down at his mirror image.

"You have to be Vanitas," Sora smirked, "Sorry, but I don't have time to play!" Sora dove off the dying Dark Follower and passed Vanitas on the way down, his entire frame sparking with tremendous power.

"Get back here!" Vanitas roared, "I will not be ignored!" He dove after him, shooting out shadowy bolts of energy, "You annoying little pest!"

"You'll think more than that once I'm through," Sora yelled, then stopped midway to the ground, "_Final Thunder_!" Golden light shot out from his keyblades in a short beam, then webbed and crackled out into thousands of lightning bolts. Vanitas barely managed to avoid being hit as a bolt passed right by his head.

On the ground, the Heartless were suffering from the wrath of Sora's attack. Kair and Xion looked up, beaming at the sight of him glowing like a star. Cloud, Roxas, Axel, and the others were just glad for the load to be lightened.

"He really _is_ crazy," Leon laughed, stagger to the ground next to Cloud and Aerith, "But then, he wouldn't be our Sora if he wasn't."

"That's true," Aerith smiled. The young woman looked like she'd taken a good beating from the fight. She wsa covered in scratches and claw marks. Cloud was no better. Except he had a few more.

"Has any one seen Ventus and Aqua?" Cloud asked, "I haven't seen them since that Dark Follower smacked her silly."

"Yo!" The three of them turned to see Vetus and Aqua hobbling toward them.

"What happened to you two?" Aerith asked.

"That damned Heartless broke my ankle!" Aqua snapped, "Soon as I get up, those Novas came at me!"

"And I had a hell of a time keeping them off of her," Ventus smiled tiredly, "Any sign of Riku yet?"

"Nothing." Cloud said, "Xehanort must be saving them for last."

"Not looking forward to that." Ventus looked up as Sora started descending, "Glad he's on our side."

As he said that, Sora landed lightly, returning to normal, completely exhausted, "T-tell me we're d-done!" He panted heavily, "I don't know how much I've got left!"

"Afraid there's plenty left," Axel said, "But I think we can handle a bit more than you can right now."

"Sora!" Kairi shouted, and flung herself at him. Sora barely managed to catch her.

"Hey," Leon smirked, "Save the mush for after the battle, we've got work to do!"

(*)

"Blast it all!" Xehanort roared, "What's causing this quake!" His castle was shaking down to it's foundations. "Terra, you wretched failure!" He looked down at his two remaining Heartless, the Dark Thorns, "Get out there! Tear them to shreds!"

More than happy to heed his orders, both Heartless pounded onto the battle field. "Vanitas!" Xehanort roared, "Where are you! Hurry up!"

(*)

Vanitas sneezed in his helmet, then growled and threw the thing off. He was sure his master was cursing him again. He looked around for his target, and spotted him kneeling on the ground next to a red-haired girl and another with black hair stood just behind them. He growled and got up, staggering slightly. Sora's lightning blots had actually managed to hit him at least once in the chaos they'd caused, and he was feeling the effects.

It was humiliating!

Xion looked up and saw the boy advancing on them ,"You!" She summoned her keyblade, "You're the one that took Riku!"

"That's right," he sneered, "I helped turn him into a Heartless, too!" His fists crackled as two electrical spheres formed in them, "Care to join him?"_ Help me. _Xion's eyes widened. Had she heard that right?

"Xion, what are you doing," Sora shouted, "Get away from him!"

_ Help me_. The voice she was hearing belonged to Vanitas! But it was gentle, and scared. _What's going on_? She thought. The answer came from her _Starlight_. The keyblade seemed to draw her to him, the end pointing directly to his heart. _You're trying to say he needs help?_ She wondered. The key shone bright as if in answer_._

Vanitas took a step back from the light, not knowing what to expect. "What is that?" He asked, his voice finally matching up with the one she'd heard. She took a step forward.

"Xion!" Kairi shouted, "What's going on? Why's your keyblade glowing like that?"

"He needs help," she muttered absently. Then she reached out to touch the tip of the blade against the boy's chest. Vanitas stiffened, "What are you - ?"

"Be free." Xion's keyblade flashed brilliantly, and moments later Vanitas slumped to the ground, unconscious. Xion, too, fell to her knees, then clutched at her stomach in worry.

"Xion!" She looked up and saw Aerith running to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said truthfully, because she could feel a slight flutter in her belly, "We're just fine."

Cloud hurried over and saw Vanitas lying on the ground, "What happened to this guy?"

"I freed him from Xehanort's control." Xion said, not bothering to fend off Aerith's fussing over her. "He'll be no threat to us anymore."

"Aerith smiled at her and wrapped the girl in a gentle hug, "I'm just glad you're alright," she said, "Riku would be devastated if something happened to you two."

"Uh-oh," Sora breathed out, "Speaking of Riku, here he comes!" Xion whirled around in Aerith's arms. Bounding toward them were probably the last two remaining Heartless willing to fight after Sora's attack. Both were the same lumbering beasts with blazing manes and jagged sharp teeth and horns, but one, a special one, had silvery hair, and striking blue eyes that Xion would know anywhere.

"Riku."

The beast that he'd become roared as he came closer, and Xion felt a spike of fear shoot through her. Could she really reach him inside this monster? Her stomach felt pinched.

"Come on," Sora yelled, "We'll hold him down, Roxas, you take care of the other one!"

"Right!" Roxas yelled, barreling after him as they ran at the two beasts.

"Xion, come on," Kairi said, "We need to get you close to him." She looped her arm through hers and pulled her closer the ensuing fight.

The silver Dark Thorn was in a rage as Sora attacked him. They were weak attacks that annoyed the beast that he'd become. He snapped at him, and raked the ground with his claws in an attempt to catch him.

Sora laughed, "Even with that speedy body you have, you're still too slow!"

_"Gettin' a little slow ain'tcha?" _Riku shook his massive head. He roared again and pounded after the boy as he danced around him. Suddenly Sora turned and bashed him in the face with the blunt side of his blade.

"Tell me," Sora taunted, "What do you think you princess will think of you now?" The words caused another memory to flash across the Dark Thorn's mind, "_Well, there you have it folks, Riku wins over the little princess._" Xion's face appeared as she'd rushed to him and hugged him.

_Xion_..._Sora?_ Riku stopped, standing as still as a gargoyle, all the while shaking his head trying to clear the turmoil in his mind. He looked behind him and saw his fellow Dark Thorn fighting with the honey-haired boy and the tall blonde. _Roxas...Cloud...my friends?_ His vision blurred for a moment, refocusing on a small, dark figure in front of him that was looking up at him with such beautiful eyes.

"_X..Xion?_"

"Did he just speak?!" Sora yelped, then grinned, "Alright! He's still in there!" With that he gave a whoop, causing Riku to swing his massive head around, and see Ansem land a swiping blow with his claws on Roxas. His friend was thrown to the ground, clutching his chest where the claws had scored him. Riku roared angrily and shot toward him.

Roxas saw him coming, thinking he'd join Ansem, and closed his eyes to wait. Cloud stepped in front of him, his sword raised, ready to strike. Riku lept over both of them and crashed into Ansem. Surprised, Ansem bit and clawed at his attacker savagely while Riku tried with all his might to go for the monster's throat. Unfortunately, Ansem was still stronger physically and pushed him off, raking him painfully with his claws. The silver beast rolled off and onto his feet and lunged again, ramming him with his horns.

Xion and the others watched in horror as the fight ensued, not knowing whether to try and stop them, help their friend. Xion shivered, she couldn't just stand there! She raised her Starlight and took careful aim.

Ansem then clamped down on the back of Riku's neck, snapping his jaws closed as Riku screamed in pain. "Thundaga!" Suddenly Ansem felt a powerful shock to his back, loosening his hold on the former boy enough that Riku was able to free himself and turn on his exposed throat, clamping with as much force as he had left. Ansem's roar turned into a gargle as Riku's fangs found their mark as he jerked his head bad.

Both giants fell to the ground, both beginning to melt away.

(*)

"What the hell is going on!" Xehanort roared, "Why is everything collapsing!" His castle was now coming apart at the seams. Xehanort was running through the corridors madly trying to escape the destruction. "Vanitas!" He yelled, "Where are you! Help me!"

He rounded a corner and rammed right into someone..._someones_.

"No help is coming for you, old friend." Yen Sid said, "Your time of judgement his at hand." Beside him stood Eraqus, and Terra.

"Terra?" He looked up, "I threw you in the dungeon!"

"You should have killed me," the young master said, "It gave me a chance to bring this place to the ground." He point his keyblade at his chest, "Now what shall we do with you?"

"I have a suggestion," said a new voice the mad man didn't recognize, "And it involves nothing but Darkness." Sephiroth stepped out of the shadows, and looked down at the man, pure hatred dancing in his cold eyes, "You will pay dearly for what you've done to my child."

(*)

Xion's feet carried her to Riku's side before she even knew she was running. There were shouts coming from behind her, but she ignored them. Riku's form was melting away so fast, and she still needed to make him human again!

She skidded down on her knees as she knelt beside them massive head. "Riku!" She cradled his head in her lap, "Riku, look at me! Stay with us!"

The blue eyes of the beast looked up at her, "_Xion..."_

"That's right!" She cried, "It's Xion!" The eyes closed and a contented sigh came from his mouth. "Hey! Don't you go to sleep! Stay awake!" _What do I do?!_ She mentally screamed, _I'm going to lose him! _

_No you won't, _said a voice, _Did you already forget I'm right here?_

_How do I give you back! _She thought.

_Just what you did for Vanitas. _Riku told her, and suddenly it became clear as she hurriedly call for her keyblade. She touched the tip to his fading body, "_Curaga_!"

(*)

Sora and Kairi watched as a blinding blue light erupted around Xion and Riku, consuming them. "What's going on?" Kairi asked, sounding frightened.

"No clue, but I think she's healing him!" Sora said, shielding his eyes.

"Not again!" Aqua yelled, "She's going to kill herself like that!"

"I don't think so!" Ventus yelled, "Her manna reservoir is incredible!"

"No kidding!" Sora laughed, "She's probably more powerful than any of us."

Suddenly the light died down, and Sora couldn't help letting out a whoop. There was Xion holding Riku's hands tightly in her's, both of them looking fine.

(*)

_The battle's finally over_, Riku thought, looking around at the graveyard. Most of the ancient keyblades had been destroyed in the melee, the ground was now covered in rust. And here he was in the middle of it all, human again. And whole. Ansem was gone, for good this time since Riku had killed him as a Heartless. he never had to worry about losing himself ever again.

A heavy load seemed to have been lifted off his shoulders now.

The sun chose that moment to come out from behind the clouds for a moment and light up the old battlefield. Most of it had been trampled again by all the Heartless, buy it seem the place was trying to grow over with new grass, and other plant life. The thought of the desolate place actually becoming a garden cheered him a little bit.

He sat down, feeling tired from everything that had happened. _Xion should be proud of herself_, he thought, _and so should I_! He laughed, the girl had really saved his skin this time.

"Riku?" The girl in thought called, "Are you feeling alright?" He looked back, and snickered. Xion'x dress had been torn during the fighting, and she now wore some of Yuffie's clothes. They didn't suit her.

"I'm fine," he told her as she sat down beside her, "Just glad everything's over, finally."

"Not everything," she said, and leaned against his shoulder, "Your dad still has to deal with Xehanort." She saw him grimace at the mention of the man. Riku just couldn't wrap his mind around it. His father was one of the most powerful swordsmen in the worlds, and the most feared! "He's really not all that bad." Xion said, "And he seemed really worried about you when he came to the meeting."

"That," Riku said, a smile beginning on his lips, "And his grandchild." This caused Xion to blush. When she'd told Riku not long after the battle had ended about her pregnancy he'd made a big commotion about it, even scooping her up in his arms in front of everyone and kissing her.

_It wasn't that bad_, she told herself, _Yuffie and Axel were worse_. She giggled when she remembered how awkward Axel had been when he and Yuffie started holding hands as a subtle way of showing off their relationship. Yuffie had been fine about it, Axel had been as red as his hair.

"So, what's going to happen to Vanitas?" Riku asked, "I mean he was under Xehanort's control as well, wasn't he?"

"Father hasn't decided where to put him yet, but it's been decided by the Masters that he is an innocent, the same as Terra." She said, then smiled again, "Maybe they'll put him in Twilight Town?"

"Maybe so," Riku agreed, "There still aren't very many people living there yet."

"And us?" She asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Your house was pretty badly damaged."

"Hmm," Riku thought for a moment, "I'm not sure yet."

Xion sighed, "So we _are_ staying together, right?"

Riku looked down at her in surprise, "Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

"We'll it's just that I didn't know what your plans were," she said, smiling, "I mean we can't keep living with Father."

Riku chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "We'll take things as they come. One at a time."

"Xion!" They turned around. Sora was running toward them, "Sephiroth wants you. He's ready to open the doors!"

"What doors?" Riku asked.

(*)

"Are you out of your mind!" Riku bellowed. Sephiroth, of course looked indifferent, though his ears were ringing. "The last time the Doors of Darkness were opened is when this whole mess started!"

"Not this time," his father said, "And would you keep your voice down? Some of us have sensitive hearing."

"I could care less," Riku growled, "What's worse you're planning to have Xion do it! She's still weak from healing me!"

"But I feel fine," Xion assured him.

"Not helping," he muttered.

"Listen," Sephiroth said, looking down at the boy, "This is the only way I know that Xehanort will be out of your lives just short of killing him. I could kill him easily, but that is hardly the way of the keyblades. Killing with out a need."

"Yes but - " Sephiroth cut him off, "I can promise that no harm will come to the girl."

"How?" Sora asked.

"Because I intend to shut the Doors myself." Sephiroth said loud enough for all of them to hear.

"What!" Xion shrieked, "But won't you be trapped?"

"I will." He said, "But that is a small price to pay."

"What about your son?" Cloud asked, "Are you going to abandon him again?"

"I doubt he wants me around." Sephiroth shot back.

"Do I get a say in this?" Riku shouted, surprising both of them. Sephiroth looked stunned for once. "Look, you may not have been a big part of my life the way I wanted, but that doesn't mean I want you out of it!"

"I wish it could be different," he said, "I wish it had been different. But this is the only thing I can do for you now that can give you a peaceful life! Now, stop acting like a child!"

"Stop acting like you don't care!" Riku shouted. Both were glaring at each other, but the similarities were so uncanny that Xion couldn't help laughing. Of course they ignored her, neither one willing to back down.

"Wow, they're a lot alike," Cloud said loudly, smiling when they rounded on him, and more so when they both told him to shut up.

"You're just like your mother," Sephiroth muttered. Riku stiffened at that and stared up at the man, "What is it?"

"I've always wanted to hear someone say that," Riku said, smiling, "You won't be gone forever, will you?"

His father shook his head, "I'll find a way back, after I've secured Xehanort. That is a promise, and I never break a promise."

Sighing, Riku nodded, "Okay, do what you have to...Dad."

Cloud, if he'd been in a malicious mood, would have asked about what he thought could be a tear forming in the usually coldhearted warrior, but this was one of those moments that just had to be left alone...and of course someone had to ruin it.

"Let me GO!" The shout startled everyone in the graveyard who'd been focused on the moment. Vanitas was dragging a kicking and screaming Xehanort over to them. A smiling and happy Vanitas.

"Oh shut up!" The boy said, "You really brought this on yourself, Dad."

"How dare you!" The old man screamed, struggling against his binds as he was dragged, "I created you! You should be loyal to me!"

"Typical controlling parent," Vanitas grinned, much like Sora did, which he found creepy at times when his black-haired look-alike imitated him somewhat, "Where do you want him, Mister Sid?"

"Over here, if you please," Yen Sid intoned, "And would anyone happen to have a gag?"

"I got this," Sora smiled, and lifted up his right foot.

"Don't even think about it!" Xehanort shouted, "Put your shoes back on!"

"Sorry," Sora said, taking the shoe and his sock off, "I got this funny little thing with my ears, you see, they don't work all the time." He advanced on the old man, wadding up the sock. Riku and Xion were losing the battle to contain their laughter, while Yuffie and Axel were cracking up. Even Sephiroth looked amused.

"Vanitas," Sora said, "Get a hold of his nose, please."

"With pleasure," he grinned and clamped his fingers, not too gently on the old master's large nose. It wasn't long before Xehanort turned blue in the face, and had no choice but to breathe through his mouth, and Sora shoved the sock in. Then he turned green.

"Put a sock in it, old man!" Vanitas howled, and everyone, including Sora, gave him an odd look, "What? It's my first joke!"

Sora snickered and patted him on the shoulder, "We've got a lot of work to do."

"Xion," Sephiroth sighed, and the girl turned to him, "Could you please open the door before they start up the jokes? I don't know how much of this I can take."

"Yes, sir," she smiled knowingly, and summoned her keyblade.

"Now, just call the Doors to this spot and ask them to open." He instructed.

With a slight push of her will, Xion called out for the_ Doors of Darkness._ The was a small gust of wind, and the ground shook slightly as if something heavy had been set down. "Well done."

Xion opened her eyes to see a giant gateway in front of the group, the Doors were open and inside were winding paths that seemed to be made out of some sort of black stone, and were lit by a dim shade of light.

"Well," Sephiroth said, "This is where I say 'until next time'." He moved to pick up the still squirming Xehanort, but found himself tackled in an unexpected hug from his son.

"You didn't think I'd pass up a chance to hug my dad good-bye, did you?" Riku asked, "Even if it wasn't for very long, I'm happy to have met you, finally."

Awkwardly, Sephiroth hugged him back. "Thank you, Son." Then he looked over to Xion, "Take care of him for me, until I get back?"

"I will," she smiled tearfully. Sepiroth smiled, and hoisted Xehanort over his shoulder, and strode into the gateway, "Close, please, and keep him safe, for all of us." Xion prayed.

"Bye, Dad." Riku whispered as the Doors began to close.__

* * *

_**One chapter left now. :D**_

_**Next Time: Radiance**_


	16. Radiance

_**This is it. The final chapter of Do You Remember Me(?) In a way, I'm happy, but I'm sad at the same time. This is by far my favorite story to have written. **_

_**AN: Takes place a few weeks after the last chapter.**_

_**Finale: Radiance**_

* * *

"Aw, look she's smiling!" Xion gushed while little Maia giggled in her arms. Riku smiled. Seth was in his arms, tugging on his finger.

Namine smiled, "She likes you. And don't forget that you'll be having one of your own soon." She pointed at Xion's stomach. "You're already getting big." Xion blushed. There was a definite bulge in her stomach, though it was still small, but that would change soon. The keyblade's magic would see to that. Roxas laughed as Seth yanked on a particularly long lock of hair on Riku.

"Looks like he likes you, too." Roxas said, "He did the same thing to Yen Sid and Kairi."

"I'm glad to hear that," Riku laughed, wincing theatrically, and causing the child to laugh, "So, where is Kairi anyway?"

"She and Sora are back in Hallow Bastien," Namine said, unlocking Seth's fingers from Riku's hair and taking him from his godfather with a smile, "She wanted to get started on rebuilding the city."

"That'll take some doing," Riku said, "It's still pretty beat up."

"Not with Yen Sid and Merlin helping," Roxas said, taking his daughter from Xion, who looked a little disappointed, "With all the magic they have, the rebuild shouldn't take long."

"And you'll never guess what's happening!" Namine smiled. Riku looked curious.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"She's decided to take her place as princess of the Radiant Garden once it's rebuilt." Roxas said, smiling widely. Riku looked surprised. He knew all about the Radiant Garden, and that Kairi had once been the next in line for the throne, but he didn't think that she'd actually go through with it.

"How's Sora taking it?" Xion asked, "Are they still getting married?"

"Of course they are!" Namine laughed, "Sora actually supported her decision. And everyone thought he'd make a good prince."

"Dear God," Riku laughed, "It's a good thing that Kairi will be making the decisions regarding the town."

"He's not that bad," Xion swatted his shoulder, "After all he did help bring you back from that Heartless form."

"Alright, alright," Riku smiled, then he placed his arm around her shoulder, "Guess I can't tease him the way I used to do."

"Just a little," Roxas whispered, then recieved a swat from Namine. Roxas winced, "See that, kids? Mommy's mean to Daddy!" Maia and Seth squealed with laughter while Namine huffed.

"Daddy needs to behave!" Namine smirked, "Or he gets to change diapers for the next month!"

"Anything but that!" Roxas wailed, and Riku doubled over with laughter.

(*)

"You think Riku will like this?" Kairi asked worriedly, looking at the large stone.

"I'm sure he will," Sora said, "And it'll give _him_ something to come back to."

Kairi smile and leaned against his shoulder, "I guess you're right. I really hope they both like it."

"They will," he said and pulled her into his arms, "I can't think of anything better to say thank you to either one of them. Riku saved us more than once, and Sephiroth helped us during the battle."

"Then they should be happy," she said, resting her cheek against his chest, " She never did get a proper burial."

(*)

Riku and Xion, for the time being, stayed with Cloud's group as they helped with the construction of the town. Aerith clucked over Xion's pregnancy like a mother hen would over her chicks.

"I'm doing fine, Aerith," Xion giggle when Aerith saw her taking a basket of food to some of the workers in the town, of which Riku was a part of. Riku, not being very skilled with magic, labored with his strength alone, a fact that raised him up in the eyes of some of the former Nobodies. Yen Sid had all of them working in the town on Kairi's request, as she promised them something when the work was done.

Riku, at the moment, was working on the roads, placing new brick down, and showing just how strong he was to the others. Even Laxaeus was impressed, and he was a huge man, bigger than Cid was.

"I can't believe someone like you is this strong." The big man said, watching Riku lift the large concrete blocks with ease.

"It comes from a lot of hard work." Riku told him with a smile, then frown as he noticed someone was missing, "Where's Larxene?"

"She said she was going to find somethind she was better suited for." Laxaeus said, scratching his head, "But she is kinda weak."

"That means she's slacking off again," Riku groaned, "Honestly, how does Xemnas put up with her?"

"Search me," he said, grinning, "But he's always had a soft spot for her."

"Hard to believe," Riku muttered, wiping sweat from his face.

"What is?" His head snapped up to see Xion standing in front of him, smiling happily, and practically glowing.

Riku smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "Hard to believe that I have you in my life." He planted a kiss on his lips which she gladly returned while Laxaeus made gagging noises. Xion giggled and squirmed away, "I brought you guys some lunch. Aerith made sandwiches for everyone." Xion held up her basket.

"Meal time!" Laxaeus roared, "Take a break!"

Xion jumped, "Jeez! Warn a girl before roaring like that!"

"Sorry, Poppet." He laughed, grinning, "I can't believe I forgot about you for so long."

"It's fine," Xion smiled, "I'm just happy that I got a second chance like all of you did." Then she looked up at Riku, "And found someone I can depend on."

Laxaeus let out a loud, braying laugh as Riku blushed under her praise, "You two should get married!"

Riku's blush disappeared and was replaced by a smile, "You know, Lax, that's a great idea!"

"Huh?" Laxaeus said.

"What?" Xion asked, and gave a startled squeak as Riku knelt down in front of her just as the other arrived for lunch. "Riku!"

"Will you marry me, Xion?" Riku asked, without missing a beat.

Laxaeus hooted loudly while Xaldin and the other all smiled. "It's about damned time!" Zexion yelled, "Come on girly girl, say yes!"

"Zex, shut up," Xaldin barked, and whopped him on the head with the book he normally carried around.

"Ow! Wha'd I do?" Zexion wailed.

"Shut it," Demyx laughed, "You had it coming!"

"QUIET!" Laxaeus roared.

Riku had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing, but the mirth was evident in his eyes, "W-well?" Xion's eyes were also sparkling with laughter, as well as joy, and love as tears threatened to spill over her reddened cheeks.

"Oh, Riku you dolt, how could I say no?!" She cried, and flung her arms around his neck as her lips found his. Riku toppled over backward from the force of her body, but despite all the laughter and cat calls, he couldn't have been happier.

(*)

Within three weeks, Xion's stomach ballooned out as her child grew. She was now at the proverbial fourth month, and she was feeling it in her appetite. Aerith had officially forbidden any strenuous activity for the girl, and Riku, for once, agreed. Not because he wanted to please Aerith, but because Xion had fainted from the heat of the day three days back.

"It's for your own good, Xion." Riku had said, in an attempt to soothe her. Xion now spent her time waiting with Namine and the twins while their men worked in the town.

With all the efforts being put in by everyone, the palace was nearly complete, but strangely, Riku wasn't allowed to work at the palace until it was completely done. Kairi had insisted on this herself.

Riku felt a surprise coming, and, above all else, he hated surprises. He said as much to Xion one evening when he'd come back from work while they laid in bed for the night.

"I'm sure it's something you'll like," she told him, "Kairi wouldn't try to upset you."

"That's true, I guess. But it's still annoying, all the others are up at the palace and I'm stuck on grunt duty!" Xion giggled and ruffle his hair, then gasped when she felt a nudge.

"Riku, I just felt the baby!" She cried, beaming at him.

"Really? Let me see!" Riku sat up.

"Here." She took his hand and guided it to the spot she'd felt the nudge. Riku felt nothing for a moment but then he felt a slight pressure against his palm and smiled. Xion's cheeks brightened, "He's saying hello."

"He?" Riku grinned, "Already know what it is, huh?"

"Call it woman's intuition." She giggled when Riku's finger skimmed across her belly, "Oh, that tickles!"

"Oh really?" Riku grinned devilishly.

Xion's eyes widened, "Don't you -" Her warning ended on a shriek as Riku attacked her with his fingers, finding all of her ticklish spots.

(*)

"The palace looks amazing!" Kairi shouted, twirling around to take in all the new work. The palace had been restored to it's former glory. The ceiling was made to look like the night sky with stars twinkling above them with the help of a little magic.

"Thank you, Princess." Yen Sid bowed, "I'm glad you like it."

"Call me Kairi, Yen Sid," Kairi smiled, "I may be the princess, but that doesn't mean I have to be snooty."

"There's nothing snooty about you," Sora said, grinning. Kairi smiled back and he couldn't help but notice her glow. It was far too early to tell, but he was pretty sure that she was pregnant. A good way to start their new life together, in his opinion. And it'll give Seth, and Maia another playmate, he thought with a smile, which Kairi and Yen Sid didn't miss.

"Why so happy? Yen Sid asked.

"Just wondering when Kairi's going to give everyone the good news." Sora smirked, causing Kairi to blush.

"It's too soon," she said, "I'm not even sure if it's true or not."

Yen Sid chuckled, "It's true. I can sense a new life growing in you, Kairi, so yes you are pregnant."

"Oh, thank goodness." Kairi sank to the floor. Sora was at her side in a heartbeat. "Kairi!"

"It's fine, Sora." She said smiling nervously, "I'm just relieved. I really wanted a baby!"

"So did I," Sora sighed, wrapping her in a hug, "So, will we be going through with your little idea?"

"Damned right we will!" Kairi smiled, "Tomorrow, we give our friends what's coming to them!"

(*)

The palace was buzzing with excitement. It was time for Kairi to take the throne. Riku, Xion, Roxas, Namine, and Vanitas were all in attendance at the head of the throne room, waiting for the princess.

Leon and his group consisting of Xemnas and his former Nobodies stood off to the side beside Cloud and his friends. Roxas's old friends Hayner, Pence and Oleltte had come, too, along with Seifer and his group.

Sora was nowhere to be seen, though, which worried Riku. "Where's Sora?" He hissed at Roxas.

"I don't know," Roxas hissed back, "I thought he'd be by the thrown."

"Apparently not," Vanitas muttered, his voice quavering, "Am I really supposed to be here?"

"Nervous?" Riku asked.

"Y-you could say that!" He stammered, "I mean I-I was a bad guy not a month ago! And one month of hard labor does seem enough to make up for it!"

"Oh, don't be silly," Xion laughed, "What more do you want?"

"That's the problem," Vanitas said, "I'm not sure."

"Maybe you'll find out here." Namine said, looking around, then giggled.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, "Is one of the little ones misbehaving with Tifa and Aerith?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Namine giggled, waving the thought away, "Olette's been staring at Vanitas for a while now."

"She has?" Roxas smiled.

"She has!" Vanitas gulped.

"Ah, now I see why you're so nervous!" Riku laughed, "You've got a thing for Olette!"

"No I don't!" Vanitas said loudly.

Roxas snickered, "Then why have you been spending so much time around her since she got here two weeks ago?"

"I'm not -" Whatever Vanitas was about to say was cut off by the sound of Goofy and Donald sounding their trumpets. The great doors opened. Riku almost expected someone large. Instead he found himself smiling as King Mickey himself came walking through the doors. The diminutive king smiled as everyone smiled and applauded his entrance.

He smiled fondly as he greeted Riku and Xion, seeing that Xion was now expecting.

"Seems things have progressed well between you two." Mickey said, "Congratulations." He reached up to shake Riku's hand.

"Thanks," Riku said, excepting the hand "You haven't seen Sora, have you?"

The king smiled, but didn't answer, but moved toward the throne, leaving the friends guessing.

"My friends," Mickey said loudly, "It's been too long since the Radiant Garden fell into destruction, and too long since someone has sat on the throne." There was a murmur of agreement from the gathered crowd. "Today we can finally bring this world back to it's glory. Please, welcome now, Princess Kairi and Prince Sora!"

The ahll erupted into cheers as Kairi and Sora finally appeared. Riku smiled, "Prince, huh?"

"Hush!" Xion smiled. "Look how beautiful she is!"

Kairi, as usual, was wearing pink, but it was a pink dress that ressembled a weeding dress with many ribbons across the bottom skirt. She also wore long pink gloves that went up to her elbows. Sora was dressed just as finely, if not a little uncofortably, in a black and red uniform with a red mantle hanging down from his shoulders.

As they reached the king, Kairi bent to kiss his head, while Sora also bent and shook his hand.

"Princess Kairi," the king said, calling Yen Sid to him, "It's been a long time since this castle has had a ruler. Can you promise, on Kingdom Hearts, that you will lead the people fairly and with kindness with your heart?"

"I can, I will, and I do, King Mickey," Kairi said, smiling, "Ever since I found out who and what I am, I've wanted to see this world restored to what it once was. It'll take some time, but I will see it back to normal."

"Here, here!" Riku and Roxas shouted, causing the crowd to roar once more. Xion and Namine shook their heads at the boys, but smiled all the same. They felt the same way.

"That is more than enough of an answer," Mickey smiled, and Yen Sid nodded as he produced a sparkling silver tiara dotted with small sapphires.

"I crafted this because the original crown was lost long ago," Yen Sid said, "But a new time of peace, I think, is well worth a few bits of silver and gems."

"It's beautiful," Kairi smiled, then bowed her head for him to place it, which he did, setting the tiara gently on her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Seventh Princess of Heart!" The king shouted, and the room was filled with shouts of joy and applause for Kairi and Sora.

Kairi smiled and raised her hands to quiet them. The hall fell silent.

"My friends," Kairi said, "I couldn't be here without the help of you, all of you. And today I would like to give a few people the rewards they deserve." There was a moment when Vanitas feared that reward meant punishment. "Vanitas," the boy jumped.

"Ye-yes ma'am! I-I mean y-y-your Highness I-"

"Get up there!" Riku roared, sending the boy running.

"Riku!" Xion and Namine scolded.

"Well," Riku said loud enough for everyone to hear, "You should never keep a princess waiting." The crowd laughed. Xion huffed and swatted him on the shoulder.

"Calm down," Kairi laughed, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Uh-um, yes, I knew that." Vanitas gulped then knelt at Yen Sid's prompting.

"Vanitas," Kairi said, laughter still in her voice, "You are the newest of our little group. Despite what you've been through, you've been a great help to us in the rebuilding this town and this castle. What would you say you would deserve as a reward?"

"Y-you're asking me?" Kairi nodded, but Vanitas hung his head, "Nothing, your Highness."

"Why is that?" Kairi asked, looking surprised.

"Because I've done too much evil to deserve any happiness." Vanitas said, "Xehanort controlled me, but I knew what I was doing the entire time. I deserve nothing."

"I wouldn't say that," Yen Sid said, stepping forward, bowing to Kairi, "With your permission, Princess, I would like to offer young Vanitas an apprenticeship under myself."

"What?" Vanitas gasped.

"Granted," Kairi smiled, "Provided that Vanitas agrees."

"I-I would use a real keyblade?" Vanitas stammered.

"You would, and man more things," Yen Sid said, smiling, "I see potential for great good in you, my boy, and I would like to bring it out of you."

"And you would serve me and all the worlds in times of need." Kairi said.

"I could be a hero?" Vanitas whispered, then he smiled, "Could I live in Twilight Town?"

"Smooth," Roxas snickered as he noticed the elated look on Olette's face.

"I will grant that request," Kairi smiled, "There are few people in that world, and plenty of room for you...and anyone else." Vanitas blushed, but smiled all the same.

"I accept the offer," Vanitas said, tearfully, "Thank you, not only have I been freed, but I have a home."

"And a family," Riku supplied, moving forward to help him up, "That's what we are now."

"Thanks, Riku," Vanitas said, smiling through his tears.

"Don't mention it," he smiled, "Now get over there and get your girl!"

Vanitas yelped as Riku gave him a playful shove toward Olette, who rushed out to catch him before he stumbled to the floor. The two blushed, but Vanitas smiled and hugged the blushed girl to him.

"Riku," Kairi laughed, shaking her head.

Riku laughed and moved back to Xion's side.

"Xemnas," Kairi said.

"Yes, my lady." Xemnas said, steeping forward to kneel.

"You and your people have also been a great help to this world." She said, "And it has escaped my attention. I'd like you all to stay here as the castle guards."

"You'd trust us to guard you?" Xemnas looked surprised.

"More than that," Kairi said, "To protect this world. You wanted nothing more than to have a heart of your own when you came into being. That was the reason for all that you've done. Now you're human, just like I am, and you've done nothing but good."

"Thank you," Xemnas said, smiling, "I'd be honored to accept." He rose and went back to his friends, where Larxene promptly threw her arms around him. The normally stoic former Nobody smiled, and hugged the girl back.

"Roxas, Riku," Kairi said softly, and both boys left their loves' side to kneel at her feet. "Roxas, I imagine that you'd rather live quietly to look after your new children."

"That would nice," Roxas smiled, "I hate to say it, but I've had my fill of blood and battle."

"Then may I ask you to defend Twilight Town if the need ever comes up?" Kairi asked.

"You may, and I will accept that task." Roxas smiled, "I will also take time to help train Vanitas."

"That will do," Kairi smiled, "But you're welcome here anytime you need another home."

"Thank you, but my home is wherever my wife and children are." Roxas smiled, "So you see, where they are, and if I'm with them, I'm always home."

"That was well spoken," Yen Sid said quietly.

"Riku," Kairi said, "I've known you most of my life, but I don't know what reward I should offer you. You've suffered more than any of us in this room."

"Only because I was greedy and foolish," Riku said, "I'm not worth rewarding. I've lied, killed, twisted and manipulated those around me, even if some of them were for a better world near then end."

"And you literally walked through hell for the sake of those people you've harmed in the past." Kairi said firmly, "Don't think I've forgotten what you've done for me and Sora."

"You've been a brother to both of us," Sora put in, smiling at his long time friend, "And I've always said that no one blames you for what happened. Ansem is gone forever."

"But I-"

"No, Riku," Kairi said gently, "Like Sora, you are a hero. I'm giving you a home here in Hallow Bastien, and something that should have been given to you a long time ago."

"Wh-what?" Riku asked in wonder.

"The reason I haven't allowed you in the castle until now is because I was worried you'd spoil my surprise," Kairi said, "Out in the garden, you'll find a grave dedicated to your mother, Yunna, priestess of the Radiant Garden."

(*)

One month ago, Riku would never have believed that he'd be living in Hallow Bastien, or be married and on his way to being a father. After the ceremony at he palace, a wedding had quickly followed, where Riku asked permission for Xion and himself to join. It had been a nice little party. Sora and Kair couldn't have wished for anything better.

Looking back on it now, Riku felt the same way. That had been a week ago. Now he and his new wife were making their way through the garden to pay a visit to his mother's grave. It was his first visit. Things had been a little hectic since the wedding. Moving Riku's undamaged furniture from Twilight Town had taken a little longer than he'd planned.

Axel and Yuffie hadn't been much help. The two loverbirds had been too enamored by each other to even lift a finger. And he forbid Xion to even try. In the end, he'd had Vanitas and Pence help him.

Other than that, there was the finally touches on Hallow Bastien to get out of the way. Everything was now back to the way it should be. The Radiant Garden was alive again.

And now, he was finally able to pay his respects.

"Are you happy?" Riku asked Xion.

"Yes," she said, leaning against him. "The house looks wonderful, and it has plenty of room for the baby."

"It does," Riku smiled, "Kairi did us a really big favor. I don't think I could have afforded the repair few for the old house."

"It's too bad, though, I really like it," she smiled, and rubbed her now huge belly, "It's where I find out how wonderful love could be, and where we were given this little guy."

"Still hoping for a boy?" Riku smiled.

"Of course," she laughed, " The way he kicks around, he's just like you. Always moving around."

"It could always be a girl with my energy." Riku smirked.

"I guess so, but I still see a boy whenever I think about it." Xion said.

Riku laughed as they continued into the garden. The scent of roses filled the air. Riku's favorite flower, and, he was told, his mother's as well.

"Look," Xion said, "There's the grave."

Riku smiled again. The large tombstone rested in the center of the garden, surrounded by red and white roses on all sides. The stone itself was made of white marble, and polished to a shine.

"Hey," she said, pointing the base, "Someone's been here already."

"What?" Riku said, then gasped when he took a closer look.

At the base of the stone were two feathers, one black as pitch, the other a beautiful gleaming white.

"That's Dad's!" Riku cried, kneeling down to pick it up, "He's back!"

"But who does this white one belong to?" Xion asked as she knelt down.

"I think I know," Riku smiled, and Xion could see tears beginning to form in his eyes, "It looks like he found her again."

_The End_

* * *

_**And so it finally ends. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I'm hoping that the loyal readers will read my new piece called A Lion & A Lamb which is now up with the first chapter. But until then, Good-bye :)**_


End file.
